FWOMP!
by Tsun-slasher
Summary: Tras la muerte de Light, Misa no tiene intenciones de seguir viviendo. Temiendo que cometiese alguna tontería debido a su estado, L decide llevársela a vivir con él, Matt, Near y Mello. Aunque sin querer Misa empieza a encariñarse con los 4. DISCONTINUED!
1. Capítulo I: La Llegada

**N/A:** Bueno, debo confesar que hace unas semanas recién me enteré de la existencia de "Death Note", también debo confesar que fue Raito/Light quien llamó primero mi atención (Quizás porque aún no había visto a Lawliet), y fue, obviamente, LightxMisa lo que primero busqué en la red. Oh, pero pasó que me enteré de otro personaje, un tal Lawliet, y al principio, debido a su descripción me imaginé a un sujeto de mediana edad, con rostro serio y curiosamente más parecido a Grissom de CSI que… Pues… Ya saben… Lawliet. Cuando leí sobre él, y finalmente leí un par de historias LxMisa, quise saber si la relación era realmente como la describían o si sólo era puras alucinaciones de las fans, hasta que lo vi. Sí, yo sé, supongo que de haberlo visto primero no me hubiera agradado tanto (Mi hermana hizo sonidos de vómito cuando lo vio) pero lo cierto es que me enamoré de su cerebro y su personalidad.

Claro que cuando leí que Light lo mató (O bueno, no directamente pero el muy desgraciado manipuló el asunto lo cual no lo hace mejor persona), sentí que no era justo, y pues, decidí también escribir algo.

Disfruten, lean, y ojalá se diviertan tanto como yo escribiendo esta historia. Atención: Es un AU, porque aquí L vive.

**FWOMP!**

**Capítulo I: La llegada**

Cuando Misa aceptó, muy de mala gana y en base a chantajes sutiles por parte de Ryuuzaki, ir con él a Inglaterra, nunca imaginó que el sitio en el que se hospedaría sería como el que ahora se erguía delante de sus ojos.

Una casa enorme, una mansión. No sólo parecía un castillo, sino que el lugar que lo rodeaba era como sacado de un cuento de hadas. Árboles, el lago cerca, lo único que malograba todo era la ausencia del sol. Dio vueltas mientras observaba anonadada la imagen, Watari la seguía de cerca, educadamente estudiando cada reacción de la muchacha, a quien por primera vez en varias semanas vio sonreir.

Para ser su nueva prisión no estaba nada mal, pensó la rubia, aguantándose las ganas de saltar e ir corriendo hacia el lago, quitarse los zapatos y las medias y jugar en la orilla. Pero mostrar que era feliz le quitaría el gusto de estar molesta con Ryuuzaki.

- ¡Este sitio es enorme!-

Watari hizo una pequeña reverencia, a modo de agradecimiento, contagiado por la felicidad de Misa, le dedicó una sonrisa.

Mientras sus maletas eran removidas del carro y llevadas hacia la mansión, Misa notó que Ryuuzaki no había salido a recibirla, esto si se encontraba ahí, talvez aún seguía en Japón y llegaría después. No había hablado con él desde aquella incómoda conversación en su departamento, hace unas semanas atrás. Unos días después que se enterara de la muerte de Light.

- Misa no quiere hablar con nadie- Declaró a gritos, al escuchar el timbre de su departamento sonar. Había estado en negación, creyendo que Light regresaría, que era mentira lo de su muerte. Al ver que no era así, empezó a llorar y no había parado desde entonces.

Pero el timbre no dejaba de sonar, y a pesar que amenazara, que gritara e hiciera pataletas, la persona tras la puerta no se iba. Se levantó de muy mala gana, ni siquiera le importó el desorden en el que se había convertido su cabello, ni que las lágrimas hubiesen dañado su maquillaje, ni que sus ojos estuvieran rojos de tanto llorar. No importaba porque quien quiera que fuese, le gritaría que se largase, y volvería a la cama a seguir lamentando la muerte de su amado Light.

- ¿Qué…? ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pese a que había tanto veneno en su voz, Misa tuvo que aceptar, mientras entraba a la mansión de L, que una pequeña parte de sí estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo. Light había dado a entender que _había desaparecido_, y la rubia tuvo la impresión de que su querido Kira había matado al detective, y pese a su no tan buena relación, era un gran amigo de Light, y siempre la había tratado bien, así que la idea de él muerto no era para nada agradable.

Pero, ¿Por qué había desaparecido? ¿Qué quería ahora?

Una pregunta envenenó su mente, e hizo que un sentimiento espinoso atravesara su pecho.

¿Ryuuzaki tendría algo que ver con la muerte de Light?

L la miraba con los ojos onyx impasibles, los índices en los bolsillos de sus jeans y la postura desgarbada.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Misa-san. ¿Puedo entrar?- Preguntó, y su mirada se desvió por un segundo hacia dentro de la habitación, en busca de algo. Los ojos volvieron a fijarse en ella.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué quieres hablar con Misa?-

El muchacho siguió sin inmutarse ante la rudeza con la que Misa le hablaba- ¿Puedo entrar?-

- ¿Para qué?-

L suspiró, y para cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con otro tono de voz- Es sobre el caso Kira-

¡Nuevamente con lo mismo!, pensó Misa con furia, ¡Incluso ahora que Light está… está…! ¡Cómo se atreve!

- ¿Aún sigues con lo mismo?- Siseó la rubia, inconcientemente acercándose más hacia el detective- ¡Light está muerto y tu sigues con tus sospechas tontas sobre él…!-

- No sobre él- Interrumpió L, con lo que parecía, un puchero en su rostro- Las 'sospechas tontas' son sobre ti, el segundo Kira-

Antes que perdiese el poco autocontrol que la chica aún parecía tener, L volvió a hablar- Realmente creo que sería mejor si me dejases pasar, Misa-san. Discutir estos asuntos en el pasadizo no es una buena idea- Dijo, mirando hacia los lados, suspicaz.

La chica bufó, dando por sentado que su presencia era para nada bienvenida y dejándolo pasar finalmente. Al caminar frente al espejo de la sala, notó su mal estado, notó el mal estado del departamento en general. Se avergonzó y su furia disminuyó un poco.

- ¿Y?- Se apresuró a preguntar, porque L ya examinaba el lugar con el pulgar en los labios.

- ¿Está todo bien aquí, Misa-san?- Dijo lentamente, mirándola fijamente.

Ella frunció el ceño- Sí, sí… ¿Qué hay sobre el segundo Kira y qué tiene que ver eso con Misa?-

L miró hacia el techo pensativamente antes de contestar- Ah, la cuestión es, Misa-san, que el caso aún no está cerrado, puesto que estoy muy seguro que hay dos Kira, Light-kun era uno de ellos- Misa gruñó, y estuvo a punto de replicar- No trates de negarlo, Misa-san, hay pruebas de que él era uno de ellos, pero no hemos encontrado al segundo Kira, y lamento decirte que eres una de las principales sospechosas, debido a tu cercanía al primer Kira principalmente-

Los puños de la rubia se apretaron, y la cólera fue fluyendo por sus dedos, ¿Porqué tenía que seguir viviendo todo eso, acaso no todo acababa con la muerte de Light?

- ¿Misa-san?- Volvió a escuchar la voz del joven que empezaba a enervarla- ¿Segura de que todo está bien?-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- No has salido en días, según tu manager has cancelado todos tus contratos…-

- ¡Has estado espiándome!-

-… Y según el estado de este lugar y tu estado, puedo deducir que no has comido ni dormido bien. La única puerta abierta es la de tu habitación, así que…-

- ¡Ya basta!- Gritó, causando que L se sobresaltase, abrió la boca como para decir algo pero luego eligió guardar silencio, esperando a que ella siguiese- ¡Deja de analizarme, deja de espiarme! ¡Déjame en paz!-

Estaba fuera de sí, y ver a L tranquilo, no ayudó. Quería que él le gritara y ella también gritaría. No quería ver esa expresión calmada y su mirada sabihonda, como si hubiera esperado esa reacción.

Se derrumbó sobre uno de los sofás, sus ojos se cerraron de cansancio, y escondió la cara entre sus manos. Sintió que L se le acercaba, pero antes que hiciera algo, se levantó de golpe y le dio la espalda.

- Misa-san, tendrás que acompañarme- Declaró, la muchacha se dio la vuelta y de haber sido otro, L hubiera retrocedido ante el fuego que irradiaba la rubia, pero como era L y ningún otro, no sólo no retrocedió, sino que no hubo reacción aparente ante su furia.

- ¡¡Misa no piensa ir a ningún lado contigo!!- Dijo, haciendo ademanes con los brazos.

El muchacho continuó, sin siquiera inmutarse- Misa-san debe entender que dado que es una sospechosa en el caso Kira no tendré otra alternativa más que mantenerte vigilada otra vez-

- ¡No!- Dijo, pero sabía que no podría opinar, Ryuuzaki no le estaba pidiendo su permiso, así como tampoco se lo pidió la primera vez.

- Es por tu bien- Murmuró L, sus ojos viajando desde los ojos rojos de Amane, hasta la ropa arrugada que vestía. Estaba muy claro que la muchacha se había dado al abandono, y conociéndola aquello podría ser peligroso para ella misma. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta- Hasta luego, Misa-san. Nos mantendremos en contacto-

Misa movió la cabeza, como tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, mientras Watari la invitaba a sentarse en el salón, y le pedía disculpas por la demora en arreglar su habitación.

En ese momento había estado molesta, las siguientes semanas luego de la conversación, recibió las visitas de Matsuda, Wedy y Watari. Todos llevándoles cestos con golosinas (Era obvio que el pervertido de Ryuuzaki las había sugerido), preguntándole sobre su día y quedándose con ella hasta muy tarde. Misa no volvió a quedarse sola desde que habló con L, pero tampoco lo volvió a ver. Watari dijo que estaba muy ocupado con los papeles del caso Kira, pero ella no quiso saber más aludiendo a que lo que Ryuuzaki hiciera o no, le importaba un rábano.

La mansión por dentro no dejaba de ser lo lujosa que era por fuera, Misa se encontró preguntando cómo podía ser que Ryuuzaki tuviera una casa como esa y vistiese… Pues… Así. Inevitablemente también llegó a la conclusión de que no sabía nada de la vida de Ryuuzaki, fuera del caso Kira.

¡¿Y qué importaba si no sabía nada de ese… Ese… Ese pervertido?!

Mientras miraba la casa, evitando pensar en el tonto detective, pudo notar al fin una cabeza de blancos cabellos que miraba en su dirección. En cuanto lo miró, haciendo contacto visual, la persona saltó un poco, pero luego volvió a su estado normal.

- ¡Hola!- Saludó Misa, levantándose y acercándose al niño que jugaba con unos juguetes en el suelo, al otro lado del salón. El niño no volvió la cabeza, ella se arrodilló y lo miró más de cerca, volviendo a saludarlo.

- Hola- Respondió el niño, sin mirarla. La rubia se sintió ofendida.

Un sonido tras ella la hizo voltear- Ya conociste a Near-

- ¡Ryuuzaki!-

El muchacho asintió, sin mirarla- Es bueno volver a verte, Misa-san-

Misa nota que "Near" ha dejado de jugar, y ahora se ha dado la vuelta para ver, de alguna forma con admiración, a Ryuuzaki. Nuevamente siente curiosidad por la vida privada del detective. ¿Era Near su hermano, su primo, algún familiar o de lo contrario un amigo? Sin embargo Near era mucho más pequeño que Ryuuzaki como para ser su amigo.

- Watari dice que tu habitación está lista- Dijo Ryuuzaki, mirando ahora a Misa con una pequeña sonrisa- Te acompañaré hasta ahí-

La rubia se ve obligada a seguirlo, y a pesar que lo único que desea es insultarle, gritarle y jalarle el pelo hasta que se quede calvo, no puede. Está cansada, y sobre todo, tiene mucho sueño, el viaje le ha agotado y necesita urgentemente de un baño caliente y una cama. Mientras subía la escalera, y se guía de la espalda de Ryuuzaki, una puerta se cierra muy cerca de ella, saliendo de ahí, un muchacho pelirrojo con un videojuego en las manos y otro rubio caminan escaleras abajo, y como Near, saludan a Ryuuzaki con adoración y respeto, y al verla, sólo el rubio le envía una mirada de extrañeza, mientras que el pelirrojo sigue muy ocupado en su juego como para notarla.

- Aquí es-

Misa se acerca al marco de la puerta, mira al interior y por poco y cae de la impresión.

- ¡Es… Increíble!- L la mira divertido y satisfecho, después de todo, ha conseguido que se quede con ellos, y así podrá evitar preocuparse por la vida de la muchacha, porque después de la muerte de Light, lo más seguro es que a Misa se le hayan quitado las ganas de vivir, o lo que es peor aún, haya contemplado el dejar de vivir.

Y claro que la habitación es increíble, es grande, elegante y es el mejor cuarto de toda la casa. L mismo lo escogió para Misa, pero eso no es algo que ella debería saber.

- Un momento… ¿Hay cámaras?- Dijo, dándose la vuelta, y buscando cámaras por toda la habitación. L se lleva el pulgar a la boca.

- No-

La muchacha frunce el ceño, y se acerca a L- Muy bien, ¿Cuál es el truco?-

- ¿Truco? No entiendo lo que dice, Misa-san. ¿Podría explica…?-

- ¡Truco! ¡Dijiste que ibas a vigilar a Misa! ¿Cómo vas a vigilarla si no tienes cámaras?- Su rostro se contorsionó hasta adquirir una expresión de miedo- ¡No estarás pensando en dormir aquí!-

- No, Misa-san. Yo tengo mi propia habitación, aunque… No sería nada desagradable dor…-

- ¡PERVERTIDO!- Gritó, jalándole el cabello con fuerza.

- Ejem- Dijo una voz detrás. Misa deja de jalarle el cabello a Ryuuzaki y él mira a la persona delante de ellos, es Watari con un juego de toallas limpias- Señorita Amane, aquí tiene las toallas, seguramente se encuentra cansada por el viaje así que lo mejor será que tome un baño y duerma un poco hasta la cena-

La muchacha parpadeó descreída, aceptó el juego de toallas y observó con curiosidad el intercambio de palabras entre Ryuuzaki y Watari, hasta que el tutor del detective se retiró y nuevamente quedaron sólo los dos.

- No has respondido a Misa, Ryuuzaki-

Él la miró con esa expresión de inocencia, los ojos grandes y sin ningún signo de maldad- Las cámaras no son necesarias, pero si quiere que las instalemos…-

- ¡No!-

- Entonces no hay ningún inconveniente, descanse Misa-san. Nos veremos en la cena-

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, en ningún momento entró a la habitación y a Misa le agradó que respetara sus decisiones y esperase a que ella lo invitase, así esa fuera su casa y no la de ella.

Inspeccionó cada rincón de su habitación, los amplios cajones, los elegantes muebles, la gran cama, el baño…

Rápidamente se desnudó y tarareando se metió a la bañera, burbujas por doquier, se relajó, y por veinte minutos olvidó que Light había muerto y que estaba recluida en la casa de su posible asesino.

- ¿Quién era _esa_?-

Matt se encogió de hombros, ahora sentado en el mueble en el que antes lo había estado Misa.

- Ese no es nuestro problema, seguramente es alguna amiga de L-

Mello bufó, Matt no supo si se burlaba o simplemente no creía que L pudiese ser normal y tener amigas del otro sexo.

- Este lugar es más grande que el orfanato- Dijo una voz imperturbable, Matt levantó los ojos de su juego, dejándolo en pausa. Parecía que todos querían hablar, así que no iba a arriesgarse a perder su partida.

- Te parece- Dijo Mello, con esa manía que tenía en contradecir todo lo que dijera Near, y con tono sabihondo agregó- Es sólo que aquí hay menos personas que allá-

El pelirrojo del grupo asintió, estando deacuerdo de inmediato con Mello. Otra manía.

Near tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo estrujó distraídamente.

- Parece agradable-

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó rápidamente Mello, ya listo para refutarle aquella observación.

El de cabello blanco respondió- La chica rubia-

Mello rió con sorna- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que es agradable?! ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!-

- Por eso dije que "parece" serlo- Contestó Near, arqueando una ceja.

- Ya basta con los dos- Interrumpió Matt, mirando hacia el comedor- Deberíamos agradecer a L por no regresarnos al orfanato, no creo que le agrade que estén hablando de su amiga-

- ¡Que no es su amiga!-

- ¡Da igual!-

Mello frunció el ceño, esa chica no le daba ninguna confianza y no sabía en dónde la había visto antes, pero aquello hizo que sintiera aún menos confianza en ella.

Y no tenía nada que ver que Near dijese que parecía agradable.

Nada que ver.

Cuando Misa bajó para la cena, vio a los tres niños sentados, jugando con los cubiertos y haciendo bromas; pero en cuanto la vieron guardaron silencio, cada uno la miraba con una expresión diferente en el rostro.

La muchacha tomó el lugar frente a Matt, al lado de Near, y nadie habló hasta que llegó L, destaparon las fuentes y todos se abalanzaron sobre la comida. Excepto Near.

A Misa le llamó la atención aquel niño tan callado a su lado, y de alguna forma triste. Le dio pena verlo tan quieto cuando los otros dos prácticamente echaban todo el contenido de las bandejas (Cosas tan raras como chocolates y golosinas) sobre sus respectivos platos.

L no se quedaba atrás, había tomado para sí un gran recipiente que una considerable cantidad de helado y comía alegremente de él.

- Si no quieres las golosinas, ¿Te gustaría algo de ensalada y carne?- Preguntó la rubia, y para su sorpresa el niño no le respondió, sino que se sirvió la ensalada él solo y comió, sin mirar a nadie.

Misa se había servido ya, pero revolvía inquieta su comida, no había ingerido comida parecida en semanas, pero ahora sí tenía apetito, sólo que algo le molestaba. ¿Quiénes eran esos niños?

- Si no te gusta la comida, Misa-san, podemos pedir otra cosa- Sugirió L, con algo del helado en sus labios. Misa se relamió los suyos por inercia, y de inmediato sus mejillas se colorearon, esperando pasar desapercibida al ojo escudriñador de Ryuuzaki.

Fue cuando el cerebro de Mello hizo _click_, y la palabra "Misa-san" hizo aparecer información sobre Misa Amane, la ídolo, la modelo. La sospechosa de ser segundo Kira y la novia de Light Yagami, primer Kira.

- ¡Lo sabía!- Gritó, olvidándose de sus modales, olvidando que L estaba ahí junto a ellos, olvidando la advertencia de Matt sobre hablar de la amiga de L- ¡Eres Misa Amane! ¡Eres el segundo Kira! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Misa saltó en su asiento, asustada por la energía con la que Mello hacía sus declaraciones.

- Mello…- Susurró Matt, tratando de controlar a su amigo. Near miró cautamente a Misa, tratando de confirmar lo que había dicho Mello.

- ¡Ella no debe estar aquí, deberíamos encargarnos de ella como lo hicimos con el primer Kira!-

- ¡Mello!-

- ¿Qué?- Espetó el rubio a su amigo pelirrojo, que estaba al borde de la desesperación. Si L se enojaba y los dejaba en la calle, no perdonaría nunca a Mello- ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Casi mata a L! ¡Casi NOS mata!-

La rubia abría más y más sus ojos, pasaba de L a Mello, y nuevamente a L, quien permanecía imperturbable con el tenedor en su boca.

¿Light había tratado de matar a esos niños? ¿Por qué? ¿Ellos se habían "encargado" de Light? ¿Acaso ellos eran responsables de su muerte?

_Un monstruo_, ellos la consideraban un monstruo. Sus ojos se aguaron, le empezaba a picar las pupilas, la amenaza de que sus lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento, la opresión en el pecho, la comida en su boca que ya no podía comer.

Quería irse. Tenia que.

- Mello- Habló L con firmeza, aunque sin sonar rudo. El rubio se calló, pero ya el daño estaba hecho. Misa se excusó lo mejor que pudo, antes que sus emociones decidieran salírsele y terminase rompiendo en lágrimas ahí enfrente de todos.

- Bien hecho,_ genio_- Susurró Matt a Mello, volviendo a su comida.

- Eso no fue apropiado- Dijo Near, y aunque su expresión fuese la misma estoica de siempre, algo en su tono de voz daba a entender que estaba molesto.

L observó a sus sucesores, ninguno de ellos tenía más de unas horas de haber conocido a Misa, y sin embargo ya cada uno había demostrado tener fuertes sentimientos hacia ella. O al menos el comienzo de ellos. _Interesante._

Se preguntó si debería ir a ver cómo estaba, pero talvez era mejor dejarla sola. Iría a verla más tarde.

Cuando Misa llegó a su habitación y se derrumbó sobre la cama, lágrimas automáticamente salieron de sus ojos, como si fuese un acto reflejo, como si lo hubiera hecho por mucho tiempo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero no le importó. Sólo quería estar sola y llorar, no entendía porqué L la había llevado hacia ese lugar, ni quienes eran los tres niños. ¡Todo era tan confuso! Y Light, ¡Qué diría él! Estaba en la casa del que había matado a su amado Light, ¡No era su intención pero cuánto le hacía sufrir saberse una traidora, sobre todo por haber _extrañado_ a Ryuuzaki!

El leve chirrido de la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad, y entre lágrimas vio cómo la puerta se abría, pero nadie se asomó.

- ¿Light?-

Claro, era imposible que él estuviese ahí. Light estaba muerto. Pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Caminó hacia la puerta, limpiándose las lágrimas, y la abrió.

- ¿Uh?-

No encontró a nadie.


	2. Capítulo II: Perdido

**N/A:** Er, bueno. Primero, ¡GRACIAS! Hace mucho que tenía intenciones de escribir en otro fandom que no sea PoT, y es genial haber escogido éste. Segundo, con respecto a lo que dijiste Pame-Chan xP, pues, a decir verdad conozco la regla, sólo debería usar en ambos lados el guión si es que hay una proposición que le sigue al diálogo, lamentablemente rompo las reglas aquí por costumbre. Pero bueno, trataré de dejar de hacerlo… Mientras, permítanme éste pequeño capricho. ¡Gracias por notarlo, al menos eso me da la certeza de que has leído la historia!

**FWOMP!**

Capítulo II: Perdido

- La señorita Amane no ha abandonado la habitación en todo el día- Informó Watari, cuando L le preguntó, de forma casual, dónde se encontraba Misa.

L se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, su pulgar en los labios, y la mirada fija en la pantalla gigante frente a él.

- Gracias Watari, ¿Podrías traer más…?- Dijo el muchacho dándole el plato vacío de torta.

El anciano frunció un poco el ceño en desaprobación, tomando el plato que el detective le tendía- L, ¿No crees que deberías ir a ver a la señorita Amane? Es tu invitada y tu responsabilidad desde que decidiste traerla aquí… Está pasando por un momento muy difícil-

En ningún momento L dio alguna señal de estar prestando atención a lo que Watari decía. Miró de reojo a su tutor antes de responder, nuevamente con tono casual y casi despreocupado- Iré a verla luego. No hay necesidad de que lo haga ahora-

Aunque desaprobaba enormemente la falta de preocupación que le daba a la situación entera, Watari supo que no sacaría nada insistiendo a L. Era muy terco en sus decisiones, y pese a que muchas veces no estaba deacuerdo con sus métodos, Watari debía aceptar que el muchacho tenía muy buenas razones para hacer lo que hacía. Además, ¿No fue él mismo a quien se le ocurrió la idea de alejar a la señorita Amane lo más lejos posible de Japón, llevarla a Inglaterra con él y vigilarla? ¿No fue él quien hizo caso omiso a las pruebas que había en contra de la modelo? ¿Acaso aquello no denotaba de por sí lo preocupado que estaba en la señorita?

- Pero... ¿No es peligroso dejarla libre siendo ella el Segundo Kira?- Recordó haberle dicho en privado, luego que L declarara el caso cerrado, dando como culpables a Light Yagami, Kiyomi Takada y Teru Mikami.

L, con los pulgares en los bolsillos de sus jeans, respondió- Técnicamente _fue_ segundo Kira. Ya no hay peligro ahora que el cuaderno está lejos de su alcance y que el primer Kira está muerto-

Mientras iba por el pastel, Watari recordó también la conversación que había tenido con L, pocos días antes que le informara a la señorita Amane sobre el viaje a Inglaterra.

Habían planificado dejar Japón por esas fechas, sin embargo Matsuda y otros miembros del equipo habían hablado sobre el estado de Misa. L los escuchaba tranquilamente, mientras comía uno de sus postres favoritos. Sólo dejó de comer cuando Matsuda dijo con horror que debían interferir o de lo contrario _algo muy malo podría suceder._

No hubo necesidad de pedirle a Matsuda que aclarara aquella frase. Watari pudo sentir cómo se tensaba L a su lado, dejó la cucharilla en el pote con el postre. Su pose era pensativa, el pulgar nuevamente en los labios, todos lo miraban expectantes.

- Déjenlo- Dijo, resueltamente, volviendo al postre. Matsuda profirió una exclamación de desesperación.

- ¡Dejarlo! ¡No podemos dejar que Misa-Misa siga así! ¡L, deberías hacer algo urgentemente…!- L no respondió, ignoró por completo la súplica del joven- ¡Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo!-

L dejó de comer, miró fijamente a Matsuda que aún seguía hablando y con resolución habló- Misa-san no hará nada -

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, L?-

El muchacho volvió a prestarle más atención al postre en sus manos que a los demás- Tienes mi palabra-

Fue así como todo comenzó. Watari tuvo la certeza de que hasta ese momento Lawliet no había tomado en cuenta la reacción de Misa Amane ante los acontecimientos, porque de lo contrario hubiese prevenido todo lo que había dicho Matsuda. Sin embargo, le pareció muy extraña la rapidez con la que se le había ocurrido un plan para que la señorita Amane fuera, voluntariamente, a vivir con ellos. Por la forma en que le describió la situación, cualquier hubiera pensado que L tenía pensado hacerlo desde hace mucho.

- No se negará, y aunque lo hiciese, terminaría aceptando viajar con nosotros- Dijo, antes de tomar unos cuantos dulces sobre la mesa y comérselos.

Talvez Lawliet _sí_ había recordado a Misa Amane, talvez sólo estaba cansado y olvidó momentáneamente todo lo relacionado al caso Kira, dado que ya estaba cerrado y no había necesidad de seguir gastando energía en él.

El anciano sacudió la cabeza, sonrió levemente al notar que aún siendo la persona más cercana a Lawliet, no lo entendía muchas veces.

L esperó por su torta, el pulgar nuevamente en sus labios, deseando que Watari se apresurara. Sabía que no hablaría más sobre Misa, pero que eso no significaba que estuviese deacuerdo con dejarla sola. El detective apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas, su vista fija en la pantalla, pero su mente en otro lado.

Claro que la vería. Luego. No volvería a subir hasta que Misa-san se calmara, no era una sabia decisión subir cuando la modelo tenia más ganas de destrozarlo que de hablar con él. No iría a menos que dejase el humor de basilisco que tenía en esos momentos. No volvería a cometer el error de hacerlo.

- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- Los gritos de la rubia aún retumbaban en sus oídos. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tal trato?

Se lo preguntó. ¿Para qué había hecho tal estupidez? Amane abrió la puerta con tal fuerza que, pese a toda lógica, L creyó que la rompería.

Sus ojos brillaban con un rojo diabólico que contrastaba con las pequeñas lágrimas que trataban de salir, sus mejillas estaban rojas y mojadas. L quiso irse de ahí inmediatamente. Él no servía para ese tipo de cosas, lo sabía. Diría algo inapropiado y Amane lo mataría.

- ¡Misa quiere irse de aquí inmediatamente! ¿Oíste Ryuuzaki? ¡A Misa no le importa si la meten a la cárcel o la ejecutan, no importa ya! ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero Misa no quiere seguir aquí!- Lo había gritado con toda la fuerza que había tenido, y luego, para gran sorpresa de L, se echó a llorar.

Con indecisión, L se acercó a ella. Tenía toda la intención de tranquilizarla, y con bastante incomodidad le palmoteó la espalda. Al contacto la muchacha chilló, empujándolo con tal fuerza que casi lo arroja al piso. Con una última mirada de desprecio, Misa cerró la puerta.

No. L no volvería a pasar por eso si podía evitarlo. O quizás lo haría si Watari le decía lo que debía hacer para calmar a una mujer en tal estado.

Y, hablando de Watari ¿Dónde estaba con su torta?

Unos ruidos salían del cuarto de Near. Había revuelto toda su habitación en busca de su transformer preferido. No lo encontraba. Recordaba haberlo visto por última vez hace unas horas, con los demás robots, pero ahora ya no estaba ahí. Su mente le decía que era la culpa de Mello, y todo indicaba que era así, pero la idea de que el rubio escondiese su posesión más preciada no podía ser aceptada. Ni siquiera él podría ser capaz de eso.

Volvió a buscar, sabiendo que el resultado sería el mismo.

- ¿Qué tanto hace Near ahí?- Preguntó Matt acercándose a la puerta del niño. Mello, a su lado, miró sonriendo el piso.

- Oh, no sé. Talvez está limpiando o… Buscando algo- Dijo con misterio.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja. Conocía demasiado ese tono en Mello, era cuando había hecho alguna travesura, y el brillo malicioso en sus ojos estaba especialmente designado cuando se las hacía a Near.

- ¿Qué-has-hecho?- Preguntó, ahora cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Pff, nada, nada! Sólo tomé prestado algo…- Y sus labios formaron una sonrisa casi diabólica al escuchar sonidos cada vez más fuertes dentro de la habitación de Near. Matt, quien no estaba acostumbrado a llevarle la contraria a Mello, decidió dejar así el tema. Conociendo a Mello sería una estupidez.

El estómago de Misa comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, dando a entender que si no recibía alimento pronto, comería cualquier cosa que se le pusiese frente. La rubia hizo mohines de incomodidad, quería bajar a comer con los demás, pero no se atrevía a ver a Ryuuzaki, ni mucho menos al maleducado niño rubio del día anterior.

¡Pero moría de hambre!

Se sentó sobre su cama, había estado echada sobre el catre toda la mañana. Necesitaba moverse o se volvería loca. Fue hacia una de las ventanas, quedó fascinada con el paisaje, tanto, que no notó el suave toque en la puerta. Al no contestar, la persona abrió la puerta.

Un débil sonido hizo que Misa saliese de su ensoñación y voltease. Watari dejaba con cuidado una bandeja con comida, dulces y una taza de té sobre la mesa. Misa se sintió avergonzada con el cuidado que el anciano tenía en no hacer ruido, como si ella, al notar su presencia, lo fuese a echar a golpes de ahí.

¡Ah, claro! ¡Ryuuzaki le habrá dicho lo de hace un rato!

- Señorita Amane, no creí que estuviera despierta- Se disculpó Watari, al verla frente a la ventana, observándolo fijamente. La muchacha se relajó notablemente, se acercó a la mesa, casi babeando sobre la comida. Sin importarle que fueran dulces o no, los engulló con rapidez, dejando de lado sus modales, y de paso, causando gran impresión en Watari.

- ¡Oh!- Exclamó, o al menos trató, con la boca llena de dulces. Tragó- Lo siento, ¡Misa-Misa tenía mucha hambre!-

El anciano le dio una sonrisa- Tranquilícese señorita Amane, sólo me sorprendió que usted comiese los dulces, cuando estaba seguro que no eran de su agrado-

La muchacha soltó una risita nerviosa- Eh, sí… A Misa no le agradan, claro…- Pero la verdad era que su trabajo de modelo requería que estuviese en la mejor forma posible, y había aprendido a vivir sin los dulces, no era que ella no agradase de ellos.

- ¿Señorita Amane?-

- ¿Uh, sí?- El anciano le alcanzó el postre con helado que ella había estado mirando hipnotizada.

- Puede comerlos si quiere. Se los traje por si los quería… No pretendía recriminarle nada- Misa miró con agradecimiento al anciano, y luego de dar un gesto de victoria, volvió toda su atención a la comida. Mientras lo hacía, notó que Watari aún seguía ahí. Le ofreció uno de los postres, el anciano declinó la oferta.

- Temo que ya no podría comer nada más, señorita Amane-

Misa se encogió de hombros- ¿Acaso ya almorzaron ustedes?-

Watari asintió- Sí, los jóvenes Mello y Matt siguen en la mesa, L ha regresado a la oficina... Sólo ustedes dos no han bajado a almorzar- Misa le dio una mirada no comprendiendo qué quería decir con eso- El joven Near y usted-

- ¿No ha comido?- Preguntó alarmada. Watari asintió, pero antes que Amane llevase la bandeja de comida hacia el cuarto del niño, añadió- No se preocupe, ya le llevé la comida-

La modelo volvió a comer, y Watari no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo alguien como ella podía ser el segundo Kira. Parecía completamente transparente, bastante ingenua e incluso inocente. Parecía, claro.

Matt y Mello eran los únicos en la gran mesa en el comedor. L se había ido ya con varios dulces hacia su oficina, y los muchachos seguían sin querer abandonar el lugar hasta que el último residuo atómico de comida haya sido devorado.

- ¿Qué crees que Near haga en su habitación?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando hacia las escaleras, escuchando incluso ahí los sonidos que hacía Near arriba.

- Ya te dije…- Dijo Mello, metiendo más y más comida en su boca- Está buscando ese muñeco-

- ¿Cuál muñeco?- Preguntó cerrando los ojos como rendijas el pelirrojo. Mello se encogió de hombros.

- Un robot, ¡Que se yo! Tomé el primero que vi- Volvió a su comida, pero Matt saltó, y con un ceño en su frente interrumpió lo que hacía.

- ¡Es el transformer favorito de Near, idiota! ¡Por eso no ha bajado!-

Mello frunció el ceño ante el insulto, y más porque venía de Matt, y más aún porque pretendía defender a Near.

- Un día de estos L se enojará por tus tonterías y nos devolverá al orfanato… Si eso pasa…- No llegó a decir qué cosa le haría si eso pasaba, pero la mirada que le mandó a Mello fue suficiente para dejar bien en claro que no sería nada placentero.

Matt se levantó de la mesa, sacando su DS y subiendo las escaleras, seguido de un Mello que echaba humo, dispuesto a no dejar la conversación ahí.

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Ahora estás de parte del idiota de Near?! ¿¡Acaso quieres que él sea el sucesor de L y no yo?!-

El pelirrojo lo miró como si fuera el idiota más grande del mundo- ¡Claro, que estúpido que soy! ¿Near, su sucesor? Obviamente la mejor elección sería alguien tan maduro como tú-

Mirándolo con furia, el otro bufó- Oh, piérdete-

- No, Mello. ¿En serio crees que L te verá más como su sucesor luego que se entere de esto? Esconderle los juguetes a Near… Eso es muy bajo- Ahora era Matt quien no quería que la conversación terminase así, siguió a Mello hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartían.

- No escondí sus juguetes… Escondí su robot… Además… Tampoco veo que sea muy maduro seguir jugando con muñecos- Dijo, tratando de defenderse.

- Estás perdiendo el punto. ¡No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a Near! ¿Has visto como no ha bajado a comer por buscar esa cosa?- Mello empezaba a sentir culpa. ¡Que rayos! Hace un rato no le habría importado arrancarle la cabeza a todos los peluches de Near, pero ahora la conciencia se hacía presente en forma de Matt. Maldijo bajo su respiración.

- Sí, ¿Qué idiota, no?- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando, en vano, de alivianar la situación. Cabe decir que no lo logró.

- El idiota es otro- Mello frunció el ceño.

- ¡Hey! ¿Acaso estás molesto conmigo?- Dijo, mientras Matt le daba la espalda, dispuesto a irse que a seguir tratando de razonar con el cabezotas de Mello.

- No, estoy molesto conmigo mismo por estar siempre apoyando a un cabeza de plástico como tú- Respondió, con sarcasmo.

El rubio ya estaba harto de la conciencia moral que había empezado a desarrollar gracias a Matt- Argh, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que le devuelva la estúpida cosa esa?-

- Eso sería un buen comienzo…- Dijo, dejando de jugar para mirar a su amigo. Mello rodó sus ojos.

- Bueno, está aquí….- Dijo, guiando a Matt hacia una de las macetas con una gran planta que había en una de las esquinas. Buscó, y buscó. No había nada.

- Si esta es otra de tus bromas…-

- ¡Espera, no! Digo la verdad, yo lo dejé aquí…-

Ninguno se fijó en la puerta abierta de Misa, ni que la modelo estaba detrás de ambos.

- ¿Buscaban esto?- Dijo finalmente, haciendo saltar a ambos chicos. Mello se recuperó, y en lugar del gesto de sorpresa, su rostro adquirió el color rojizo de la furia. Misa Amane sostenía el valioso juguete de Near y tenía una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, que Mello interpretó de socarrona.

- Sí- Siseó.

En vano el rubio trató de arrebatárselo de sus manos, Misa lo ocultó tras ella.

- Misa lo encontró en el macetero de allá-

Los sonidos en el cuarto de Near se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

- ¿Qué sucede ahí?-

Intentando aprovechar el descuido de la muchacha, Mello volvió a querer quitarle el robot, pero no lo logró.

- ¡Nada!-

Escuchando que los sonidos en el dormitorio de Near se hacían cada vez más fuertes, el muchacho conocido como Mello se desesperó- ¡Dame el maldito robot!

- ¡No uses ese vocabulario con Misa, niño malcriado!- Dijo ella, señalando a Mello.

- ¡Entonces dámelo!-

Ninguno de los dos notó que los sonidos en el cuarto de Near habían cesado, ni mucho menos que Near ahora se encontraba tras ellos. Ambos forcejeaban por le juguete, sin embargo, Matt si lo notó.

- ¿Uh?-

- ¡Near!- Gritaron Mello y Misa, soltando el robot y cayendo éste al suelo.

Near se acercó a tomarlo, sus ojos brillantes de la emoción. Luego de levantar el robot del piso, miró descreído a Mello, luego a Misa.

- ¿Es tuyo?- Preguntó la rubia, su tono menos áspero que el que había usado con Mello hace un rato.

Near asintió, Misa fulminó a Mello con la mirada, y él también le respondió con la misma intensidad- ¿No dijiste que era tuyo?-

- Yo…- Pero Misa no le dejó terminar, volvió su vista a Near.

- ¿Qué hacías en tu habitación?- Near no contestó, no muy seguro de querer acusar a Mello, aún a pesar de haber escondido su juguete más querido- Acaso… ¿Buscabas tu transformer?- Sus ojos brillaron con resolución- ¡Por eso no bajaste a comer!-

Pero pronto su sonrisa se transformó en otra cosa, algo que hizo temblar a los tres chicos de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Ustedes!- Mello y Matt abrieron los ojos de par en par, ¿Se había dado cuenta?- ¡Ustedes robaron el robot de Near! ¡Ustedes lo escondieron! ¿Qué clase de amigos son? ¡Ha estado buscándolo desde la mañana y no ha bajado a comer! ¡Espero que estén muy contentos con lo que han logrado, desesperar a un niño así…!-

Mientras hablaba hacía ademanes exagerados con las manos, y empujaba a Near detrás de ella, como si Mello y Matt fuesen a hacerle daño físico de un momento a otro.

Near miraba a Misa con asombro. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y trataban de encontrar alguna razón por la que Misa Amane lo estuviera defendiendo tan arduamente frente a Mello. Nunca nadie había hecho eso, nunca nadie había querido protegerlo.

Mello, por otro lado, miraba a Misa con una mezcla de odio, frustración y sorpresa. No podía tolerar que una_ criminal_ como ella le hablara en tono moralmente superior, ¡Como si ella tuviese derecho a decirle qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal! Quería decirle todo lo que él pensaba de ella y de su 'querido' Light, pero se contuvo con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. La escena de ayer le recordó la sutil advertencia de L. Definitivamente él no iba a ganarse el odio del detective por una chica tonta que ni lo valía.

Matt era el único que conservaba la calma. Si bien Misa también le gritaba a él, a diferencia de Mello, él sabía lo lejos que habían llegado al esconder el juguete más importante de Near, y lo desesperado que estaba al tratar de encontrarlo. Al defender a Near, Misa le demostró que en verdad podría llegar a quererlos, y el prospecto de tener a alguien que lo defendiera y que lo consolara lo hizo sentirse feliz. Aunque definitivamente eso no le diría a Mello.

- ¡… Estuvo muy muy mal hacer lo que hicieron, y ojala no lo vuelvan a hacer o sino Misa hablará con Ryuuzaki…!- A la mención del nombre falso de L, Matt y sobre todo Mello, se tensaron. Misa lo notó y sonrió con malicia- ¡…Y él verá como castigarlos!-

Una gota cayó de la cabeza de los chicos. _Eso sonó como si L fuese Kira._

- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Discúlpense con Near!- Exigió, con las manos en las caderas.

Matt vio a Near moverse incómodamente, y tras una larga pausa habló- Lo siento, Near- De verdad lo sentía.

- ¿Qué más?- Animó la modelo, con una sonrisa alentadora. El haberle sacado unas disculpas a esos niños le había subido el ánimo, al parecer. El pelirrojo parpadeó, sin comprender exactamente qué era lo que la chica quería. Hasta que con indecisión volvió a hablar.

- Er… Lo siento… No… ¿Volverá a suceder?- Misa asintió rápidamente, Matt se sintió bastante estúpido al emocionarse por acertarle a lo que quería que dijera Amane- No volverá a suceder-

La rubia aplaudió, y con cariño revolvió el cabello de Matt. El pelirrojo evitó a toda costa sonreír o de lo contrario Mello se enojaría con él.

- ¿Y tú?-

Los tres miraron a Mello, que seguía enviando maldiciones visuales a Misa, la muchacha frunció el ceño.

- ¿No piensas disculparte con Near?-

- No voy a disculparme con _él_, y mucho menos te haré caso, ¡Jamás!- Siseó, y al terminar se dio la vuelta y bajó por las escaleras como si éstas le hubiesen hecho un daño irreparable.

Matt rodó sus ojos y siguió al rubio, que a éstas alturas debería haber estado destruyendo la habitación común que compartía con él, de no ser porque en su furia había olvidado que ambos dormían en el segundo piso.

La rubia volteó, buscando a Near, pero éste ya había cerrado la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Hum! ¡Que maleducado, ni siquiera agradeció a Misa!- Y ella también entró a su habitación, cerrando tras sí la puerta.

Ya por la noche, un toque en la puerta hizo que Misa se levantara, pensó que era Ryuuzaki molestándola nuevamente, así que frunció el ceño y se alistó para echarlo de ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió, no se encontró con el detective, sino con una figura más pequeña, de cabellos blancos y grandes ojos oscuros. Era, por supuesto, Near.

Decir que Misa estaba sorprendida por la visita, no hubiese sido suficiente para describir lo que sintió en ese momento. ¿Qué hacía aquel extraño niño en su puerta?

- Amane Misa…- Dijo, con seriedad. La rubia se agachó un poco para llegar a su altura, casi riendo ante la manera de hablar del niño.

- ¿Qué haces en el dormitorio de Misa? ¿Volvieron a esconder tus juguetes?- Preguntó, viendo que Near aún sostenía el robot que ella había encontrado antes, pero también un conejo de peluche.

El pequeño negó. Parecía buscar palabras, porque miraba a todos lados, menos a ella.

- Gracias-

La muchacha soltó un gritillo de felicidad, y antes que Near pudiese escapar, se encontró atrapado por los brazos de Misa. Sí que ése debía ser el día más extraño de todos. Primero lo defienden, y ahora lo abrazan.

- ¡No fue nada, Misa-Misa es feliz de que Near tenga todos sus juguetes y que ahora pueda jugar con ellos!- Y lo soltó. Para Near era un gran alivio que lo hubiera soltado, pero también fue lo contrario.

- Y dime Near, ¿Hay algo en lo que Misa-Misa pueda ayudarte? ¿Acaso quieres jugar con Misa?- Preguntó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El pequeño negó. Le tendió el gran conejo que cargaba, solemnemente.

Misa lo tomó con contrariedad, para luego abrazar al conejo también- ¡Gracias, Near! ¡Pasa, no te quedes ahí!- Near pasó bastante inseguro, miraba su conejo de peluche con urgencia, dudaba ya de que darle el peluche hubiese sido buena idea- ¿Quieres algún dulce? Watari ha traído muchos, ¡Hay de todo aquí!-

Pero Near tenía toda su atención fija en un libro sobre la mesa, lo tomó mientras Misa seguía enumerando todas las cosas que Watari le había llevado.

- ¿Humillados y Ofendidos?- Preguntó, y Misa se sonrojó.

- Misa lo encontró en ese librero… Le llamó la atención el título y lo ha querido leer pero no entiende mucho. Y bien, ¿Qué postre quieres?- Dijo, esperando desviar la conversación hacia otro tema.

- Yo lo he leído- Declaró, Misa se extrañó. Near no parecía tener más de doce años, y aún así había ya leído libros como ese. Definitivamente no era un niño normal, ninguno de esos tres lo eran- Puedo explicártelo-

Cuando Lawliet subió para ver a Misa, luego de verificar que no hubiese nadie rondando por los pasillos, y tocó varias veces la puerta, esperó encontrar una durmiente Misa, o talvez una Misa más calmada. Definitivamente no esperó encontrar a su sucesor mirándolo fijamente frente a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Near?- Dijo, llevándose el pulgar a los labios. Near abrió más la puerta. Ahí, medio sentada en una silla, con la cabeza en un ángulo anda recomendable, yacía Misa Amane, durmiendo profundamente, un libro sobre su regazo.

L entró, le quitó el libro de las manos, Misa se removió ante el toque, pero no despertó.

Humillados y Ofendidos, se leía en el frente. L dejó a un lado la obra, y cargó lo mejor que pudo a Misa.

- ¿Ryuuzaki?-

L se tensó. Misa sólo lo miró con ojos medio abiertos, y no fue con furia. La depositó en la cama, trató de taparla lo mejor que pudo. Decidió sabiamente que lo mejor sería que durmiese con lo que tenía, por nada del mundo la cambiaría él. Near a su lado la observaba sin la afilada suspicacia de siempre. Sólo la observaba. No buscaba segundas intenciones, no buscaba porqués. L se sorprendió de verlo así, pero no le dio importancia al asunto.

- Misa cree que Ryuuzaki es un pervertido-

Lawliet parpadeó, ¿Pervertido, él?

El pequeño sucesor junto a él fue hacia donde el conejo de peluche se encontraba, y se lo llevó a Misa, lo echó junto a ella.

- Misa cree que Near es muy lindo- Dijo la rubia, en un murmullo que sólo Near pudo escuchar, o si lo escuchó L no dio señal de haberlo hecho. El pequeño parpadeó confundido, para luego asumir su expresión estoica de siempre. L no hubiese notado nada extraño en él, de no ser porque al acompañarlo hasta su dormitorio y darle las buenas noches, el niño había cerrado rápidamente la puerta de su habitación.

L ladeó la cabeza, con un dedo en la boca habló para sí- Debo hablar con Watari para que vaya a ver a Near más tarde… Pareciera que tiene fiebre-

Nadie supo porqué, al siguiente día, cuando Mello hizo sus bromas sobre Misa y el segundo Kira, Near le lanzó un cubo mágico en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Y a éste qué le pasa?!- Bufó el rubio, dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza al conejo de peluche que siempre cargaba Near y hacerle algo seguramente macabro al resto del juguete.

Matt se echó a reír.


	3. Capítulo III: Café con Leche

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios, me han hecho la semana. Seguiré escribiendo y actualizando cada ocho días, si me demoro será un día o máximo dos. Como no estoy haciendo capítulos muy largos no creo que suceda, pero en caso de que sí, ya saben. ¡Continúen leyendo!

**FWOMP!**

Capítulo III: Café con leche

Misa despertó al día siguiente con un dolor en la nuca. Bostezó y trató de acomodarse entre las almohadas, pero el dolor no se iba. Finalmente decidió levantarse. Los rayos de sol se colaban por entre las cortinas, causando que sus ojos no se abrieran completamente, adaptándose poco a poco a la luz de la habitación.

Mostrando su desorden.

La mujer parpadeó, bostezó y se estiró como un gato antes de poner un pie fuera de la cama.

La bandeja que Watari le llevase el día de ayer sólo contenía residuos, algunos libros estaban fuera de lugar. Había ropa colgada por todos lados, gracias a que había tratado, en vano, de entretenerse en su dormitorio cambiándose de ropa. Caminó hacia el baño…

Volvió a su habitación rápidamente.

¿Era eso un conejo en su cama?

¡Así que eso era! El día anterior había dormido abrazando algo suave, había creído que era la almohada.

Rápidamente su mente pareció despertar, y mientras cepillaba sus dientes recordó que el conejo era de Near, el chico de cabellos plateados y mirada penetrante… _Como Ryuuzaki_.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza a ese _estúpido, bueno para nada, ojos de mapache, pervertido, raro_…

- ¡Argh!- No, no funcionaba. Seguía pensando en él.

Aún no sabía qué cosa eran Mello, Matt y el adorable Near del indeseable de Ryuuzaki. Ciertamente los tres, pero sobre todo Near, tenían un gran parecido con el detective, pero no podía creer que fuesen hermanos. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que fueran sus hijos? Desechó la idea al instante. Ryuuzaki no podría tener más de treinta, es más, si no supiera que era mayor que Light diría que no tenía más de veinte. Y esos chicos debían tener entre doce a catorce años.

Y Near… ¿Por qué lo trataban tan mal esos otros dos chicos? Sobre todo el rubio, ¡Sí que era molesto! Ya antes le había insultado, llamándole monstruo.

Sintió una ola de cariño hacia Near.

- ¡No importa! ¡Misa-Misa cuidará de Near!- Dijo con resolución, aún con el cepillo en la boca.

Near no había bajado a desayunar, Watari fue hacia su habitación para averiguar porqué no lo había hecho. Mello, abajo, bastante ajeno a ese hecho, comía con Matt y L.

Su mal humor no había disminuido, pero no era tan tonto como para soltar su furia delante de L. Matt sonreía interiormente ante eso. No tanto por cómo Mello parecía tragarse todo y esforzarse por sonreír, sino porque aunque no lo hubiese hecho, L estaba tan distraído que no lo hubiera notado.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a destruir más cosas, Mello?- Preguntó divertido el pelirrojo. El rubio chasqueó, y murmuró algo muy bajo. Matt rió.

- Descuida, _genio_. L está en otro lado, ahora- Dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Lawliet, sus ojos concentrados en un punto de la pared, llevándose automáticamente el postre a la boca. Mello y Matt lo observaron en silencio por unos minutos.

- ¿En qué crees que esté pensando?- Preguntó al fin el rubio.

El otro se encogió de hombros- ¿Me lo dices a mí? Quizás un caso…-

Pero lo cierto es que desde el caso Kira nada había llamado mucho su atención, ni mucho menos había requerido su total enfoque. Y eso lo sabían los sucesores, lo sabía Watari y lo sabía el mismo L.

Lawliet empezaba a preguntarse qué tan bueno era que Misa interactuara con sus sucesores. No había contado con que ella dejase su mutismo tan rápido; no creyó que recuperaría su normal estado de ánimo en tan poco tiempo, creyó que pasaría primero por una etapa de abandono y no querría hablar con nadie más por unas semanas y luego…

Le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Misa Amane no debía ser evaluada deacuerdo a la lógica, puesto que ni ella misma sabe lo que hará después, o como reaccionará.

Por eso es que intriga tanto a L, por eso es que por más que trate de predecirla no sale como él supone, por eso es que podría llegar a enamorarse de ella.

Era un riesgo, siempre lo había sido. Él se lo advirtió, pero ella lo tomó a broma. Trató que dejara de comportarse de forma familiar con él, que se alejara, que supiera que él sospechaba que era el segundo Kira. Pero nada funcionó.

Sus oídos captaron la conversación entre Mello y Matt. Miró a sus sucesores.

Había evaluado qué tan beneficioso sería que Misa interactuara con ellos, ¿Pero qué pasaba con ellos? Era obvio que Near ya empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos por Misa, y aunque no fuesen positivos, Mello también.

L dejó de comer. Se llevó el pulgar a los labios. Hablando hipotéticamente, si Misa-san se ganase el cariño de los tres, ella podría ser el vínculo que mantendría a esos tres juntos, algo que ni siquiera él había podido hacer con el profundo respeto que el trío le tenía.

En caso de que a él le pasara algo… Ella se ocuparía de que los tres cumpliesen su labor, y juntos serían el nuevo L. Sobre todo Near y Mello.

- ¡Por última vez, no me interesa que esa mujer tonta defienda a Near!- Era la voz de Mello. L fijó su mirada nuevamente en su postre.

Pero claro, pensó mientras volvía a llevarse la cucharilla con el dulce a la boca, para eso aún faltaba mucho.

Y además, todo era hablando hipotéticamente.

Watari subió a llevar la bandeja del almuerzo a Near y Misa. Ambos jugaban en el dormitorio de la modelo, y aunque se viera inapropiado porque Near ya tenía catorce y no se supone que debería estar solo en la habitación de una dama, decidió que no le diría nada. Near no era un muchacho normal, y Watari sabía que se pasaría todo el día construyendo torres con naipes, o jugando con sus cubos.

- Misa no soporta estar abajo con ese niño maleducado y el pervertido de Ryuuzaki- Había dicho la muchacha, haciendo un puchero y ayudando a Near a ordenar sus juguetes.

Watari sonrió. Near nunca había dejado que nadie le ayudase antes.

- ¿También almorzarás aquí, Near?-

Luego de una breve pausa, el niño soltó - Sí-

Misa estaba más que encantada con el niño, Watari observó que miraba a Near con una adoración maternal. Juntaba sus palmas de emoción cuando Near terminaba de construir una torre, y de vez en cuando desordenaba el cabello del menor con ternura. La causa de aquel repentino acercamiento entre ambos era desconocida para el anciano inventor, pero sea lo que haya sido, parecía influir positivamente en la señorita.

¿Era eso lo que esperaba L cuando sugirió que sus sucesores también fuesen a vivir con ellos?

Quiso quedarse más viendo el cuadro, pero tenía trabajo que hacer y dulces que entregar abajo. Salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras sí.

- ¿No van a bajar, cierto?- Preguntó L apenas lo vio. Watari negó.

- La señorita Amane ha dicho que estaría más cómoda almorzando arriba…- ¿Debía decirle que almorzaba con Near? Decidió que lo mejor era que lo hiciese-… Con Near-

Un sonido de cubiertos hizo que Watari desviara su vista hacia Mello, pero L no lo hizo, siguió con los ojos oscuros fijos en su tutor.

- Lo suponía-

Y siguió comiendo.

Mello y Matt caminaron hacia el lago. Habían querido explorarlo desde que llegaron, pero el mal tiempo y las advertencias de Watari lo habían impedido.

- ¡Ese estúpido…!- Murmuró bajo su respiración el rubio, tirando una piedra al agua. Matt hizo lo mismo, aunque sin menos odio hacia el lago.

- ¿Puedes explicarme nuevamente en qué te afecta que Near y Misa sean amigos?-

- ¡¿Ahora es 'Misa'?!- Gritó enfadado el muchacho, encarando al otro que permanecía impasible a sus arranques.

- Creo que exageras-

- Lo que sea- Bufó. Al demonio todo el mundo, si querían confiar en la asesina, ¡Bien por ellos! Para lo que a él le importaba…

Watari llegó hacia ellos, respirando con dificultad.

- L los solicita-

Misa trató en vano de entretenerse hasta que Near regresase. Watari se lo había llevado a la oficina de Ryuuzaki hace dos horas y la muchacha empezaba a impacientarse. Eran ya las ocho.

Encendió el televisor, pasó las canales evitando ver las noticias.

Pasó una hora.

Apagó el televisor.

Salió de su habitación, miró a todos los lados y bajó las escaleras, lo más silenciosa posible. Fue hacia la cocina, perdiéndose un par de veces en el proceso. Finalmente fue en busca de la oficina de Ryuuzaki, que no fue muy difícil de encontrar. Debido al silencio que reinaba en la casa, podía escuchar el sonido de las teclas.

Tocó la puerta.

Y, lamentablemente, quien abrió no fue otro que Mello.

- ¿Otra vez tú?-

Pero a Misa le importaba muy poco lo que dijese ese chiquillo malcriado. Ella había ido ahí por Near, por nadie más. Así que esquivó al rubio y entró sin invitación a la habitación.

Mello descargó toda su ira cerrando la puerta con fuerza, volvió hacia su sitio, junto a L. Misa caminó unos pasos y contempló mejor la oficina.

Como esperaba, era parecida a la que había visto en los cuarteles de Ryuuzaki, cuando él sospechaba que ella era el segundo Kira. Había muchos monitores y un par de muebles. La luz provenía sólo de las computadoras, causando que la gran parte del cuarto permaneciera en penumbras.

Misa cerró sus ojos como rendijas tratando de encontrar a…

- ¡Near!-

El aludido volteó, y debido al grito, todos los demás también.

- ¿Misa-san?- Preguntó L, pero Misa lo ignoró categóricamente, yendo hacia el primer sucesor de Lawliet y dejándole a sus pies una caja llena de juguetes y una bolsa de golosinas.

- ¡Misa te trajo golosinas y tus juguetes!-

Near le miró confundido, reaccionó cuando Misa ordenó sus juguetes de tal manera que, pensó, pareciera que lo hubiera hecho toda su vida.

- ¡Un momento!- Salió de la oficina, para luego regresar con un vaso de leche.

- ¡Ja!- Dijo Mello, riendo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué?- Preguntó la rubia, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos fijos en el rubio.

- A Near no le gusta la leche-

Misa se volvió hacia el muchacho, que observaba el vaso que ella llevaba en la mano.

- Eso no es cierto. La leche es muy buena para los niños y ¡A todos les gusta la leche! Sobre todo a los niños buenos, y Near es un niño bueno. Además, ¡Misa-Misa no le echa mucho azúcar como Ryuuzaki, está perfecta!-

- Ayaname-san, no creo que lo tome…- Intervino Matt, que como Mello, sabía de la aversión a la leche que tenía Near.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que sí! Ya les dije que la leche es muy buena para los niños y lo he hecho especialmente para Near- Se vuelve a Near- ¿Verdad que tomarás la leche?-

Near era observado por todos. Y cuando ya Mello empezaba a sonreír malvadamente, tomó el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios. Misa al notarlo juntó ambas manos conteniendo las ganas de saltar y abrazar a Near. Mello frunció el ceño, ¡Que mujer más estúpida! Se emocionaba por cualquier tontería que el bueno para nada de Near hacía.

- ¡Misa-Misa tenía razón! A Near sí le gusta la leche, pero la que prepara Misa. No la de ustedes- Dijo en tono infantil, por poco sacando la lengua.

Ryuuzaki dejó de lado la investigación, y con tono divertido preguntó inocentemente- ¿Y para mí no habrá leche?-

La mujer se volvió hacia él, parpadeando porque al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, finalmente su rostro adoptó un gesto de enfado- ¡No! Ryuuzaki puede hacerse la leche él sólo. Misa no está aquí para ser su sirvienta-

- No deberías estar aquí- Comentó Mello, los ojos celestes pasando del hombre a quien veía como un dios, a esa criatura chillona y molesta a unos metros. El comportamiento de L era lo que le llamaba la atención, era...

No, no podía ser.

- ¡Misa puede estar donde le dé la gana!- Chilló la rubia.

- Claro que sí, Misa-san- Aseguró L, no queriendo disputas en ese lugar ni mucho menos a esa hora, observó con curiosidad la bolsa de golosinas de Near- Pero Mello tiene razón, por ahora necesitamos enfocarnos lo más posible en este caso, y sería ideal que nadie nos interrumpiera-

- ¡Sí, molestas!- Corroboró no tan gentilmente Mello.

Misa caminó tres pasos más cerca de L, su índice apuntándolo acusadoramente- ¡Ryuuzaki pervertido! ¿¡Qué estás queriendo decir?! ¿¡Que Misa es una escandalosa?!- Dijo, y luego redujo aún más la distancia entre ambos para jalarle el cabello tan fuerte, que L tuvo que tratar de separarla de sí poniendo sus manos en las de ella. Curiosamente aquello pareció funcionar mejor de lo que él había supuesto, porque apenas Misa sintió el toque de sus dedos, algo dentro de sí la hizo saltar y alejarse unos pasos del muchacho.

- A mí me agrada que esté aquí- Dijo una voz tras de ellos. Near siguió dándoles la espalda, pero había sido él el que había hablado. Misa dio un respingo y evitó los ojos de Lawliet que la miraban con renovado interés.

- Pero por supuesto que te agrada…- Dijo Mello, rodando sus ojos, y siseó a Matt muy bajo-… _Bebé-_

Misa de pronto, ya no quiso quedarse. Los ojos de Ryuuzaki la molestaban, y su presencia empezaba a marearla.

- Tienen razón, Near. Lo mejor será que Misa se vaya, así ustedes podrán terminar sus investigaciones más rápido. Misa promete a Near hacerle mañana un gran pastel de chocolate…- L y Mello tragaron a la mención de la palabra. La muchacha se volvió sorpresivamente a Ryuuzaki- Y ya es tarde, Near necesita dormir, ni te atrevas a dejarlo despierto toda la noche y termine con ojeras tan horribles como las tuyas… -

Y con una última mirada de advertencia a L, se retiró.

Lawliet había mandado a los tres chicos a sus habitaciones. Haya sido por la amenaza de Misa o no, ninguno pudo adivinarlo.

- Oye, Mello…-

Mello se revolvió entre sus sábanas- ¿Hmphm?-

- ¿Recuerdas a tu mamá?-

Lo sorpresiva de la pregunta hizo que el rubio se sentase sobre su cama en un solo movimiento brusco- ¿Eh?-

- Que si recuerdas a tu mamá- Repitió el pelirrojo, su vista fija en el techo.

- Algo-

_Nada,_ añadió para sus adentros.

- Yo no recuerdo a la mía, ¿Crees que haya sido así como Misa?- Dijo Matt, sin quitar la vista de arriba.

¡Misa! Otra vez… Gruñó y le dio la espalda a su amigo, cansado de que por los últimos días la ex Kira haya sido el único tema de conversación. Aparte de Near, que no hacía las cosas mejor- ¿Tu mamá? ¿Cómo? ¿Molesta, tonta y asesina?-

- No- Matt no pareció captar los insultos de Mello, o los ignoró- Así… Lo que hizo con Near-

- Le llevo leche… ¡Gran cosa! En ese caso Watari ha hecho mucho más que eso- Dijo el otro, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Ella se preocupó. Le dio a Near leche aunque no le gustara-

- ¿Eso es bueno?- Preguntó Mello, algo confundido.

- Sí, sí. Nosotros siempre hemos comido lo que hemos querido. Tú con tus chocolates y el resto de nosotros con los dulces… Sólo me estoy preguntando qué hubiese pasado si alguien nos hubiera dicho que los vegetales son buenos, nos hubiera llevado leche y nos hubiera dicho que no habláramos como extraños. Como chicos normales- Reflexionó Matt.

- Si con normales te refieres a todos esos perdedores que están allá afuera, pues no, no lo somos. Así fue mejor, sin madres que nos cuiden y nos sobreprotejan por cualquier cosa- Dijo, con tono convencido.

- ¿En serio crees eso?- Dejó de mirar el techo y se volvió hacia su amigo, que aún le seguía dando la espalda.

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que el segundo Kira sea el ideal de madre?- Tuvo tentación de voltear, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, porque sino no sería capaz de seguir con la conversación.

- ¿Porqué es tan imposible hablar contigo últimamente?- Comentó Matt, y se dio la vuelta, dándole también la espalda a Mello.

- Talvez porque soy el único aquí que aún recuerda que vivimos con una criminal- Siseó.

Matt rodó sus ojos. Mello estaba comportándose más infantil de lo acostumbrado_. _Entendía porqué no le agradara Misa, pero de ahí a ponerse así porque Near le haya tomado cariño…

- Seguramente estás celoso de que incluso Misa prefiera a Near antes que a ti-

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!- Bajó la voz- ¡Si quisiera una madre no sería esa mujer, si Near es tan estúpido como para quererla, entonces que se la quede!-

- Sí, sí, lo que digas. Talvez sea al revés-

Mello se volvió rápidamente hacia Matt, pero el otro no era ningún idiota. Se quedó quieto hasta que el rubio reconsideró su idea de matarlo y regresó a dormir.

Pero a pesar de lo que había dicho a Matt, Mello no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre cómo hubiese sido su vida de haber sido criado por sus padres. Trató por horas, en vano, recordar el rostro, o cualquier cosa de su madre.

No pudo.

Muy entrada la noche, Misa bajó hacia la cocina. No podía dormir y le estaba antojando algo dulce.

¡Debía ser la costumbre de verlos a todos en esa casa comiendo dulces siempre! Adiós a su retorno como modelo…

Cuando llegó, vio a Watari haciéndole el café a Ryuuzaki. La muchacha infló sus mejillas en señal de desaprobación. Hacer trabajar a un señor de esa edad a esas horas… ¡Es un inconciente!

- Señorita Amane, ¿Qué hace despierta a estas horas?-

- Misa no podía dormir. ¿Qué hace Watari despierto?-

El inventor sonrió bonachonamente- L necesita café para mantenerse despierto, se lo estoy llevando…- Bostezó-… De lo contrario tendrá sueño y se quedará dormido sin haber terminado el trabajo-

La rubia abrió los labios sorprendida- ¡Ryuuzaki duerme!-

- Claro que sí. Si me disculpa…- Bostezó.

- A Misa no le parece que Watari esté trabajando cuando tiene mucho sueño- Dijo- Debería irse a dormir-

- Tengo que atender a L-

- ¿Toda la noche?- Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

- Sí-

- ¡Eso si que no! Watari, váyase a dormir que Misa-Misa se encargará de todo- La muchacha hizo un signo de victoria y sonrió candida al anciano, quien, dudoso, aceptó la oferta.

- Muchas gracias señorita Amane-

- ¡Aa, no es nada!-

Con el café en mano, volvió a entrar a la oficina de Ryuuzaki. Él estaba, como hace unas horas, frente a los monitores, tecleando rápidamente. En cuanto ella cerró la puerta, él habló.

- Necesito que veas unas cosas que encontré, Watari- Misa se acercó, pero cuando estuvo detrás de la silla de Lawliet, el muchacho se dio la vuelta y volvió a hablar, con tono inocente.

- Misa-san, creí que habías dicho que no me ibas a traer leche- Dijo, ladeando la cabeza.

Misa frunció el ceño y le jaló un mechón, controlándose por no golpearle en la cabeza.

- Misa no te ha traído leche, Watari me pidió que lo hiciera, y a Misa le agrada Watari- El detective sonrió débilmente- Además, no es leche, baka. ¡Es café!-

- Pero dijiste que no ibas a servirme nada- Volvió a hablar, y Misa optó por dejar la discusión ahí. Por lo visto Ryuuzaki quería todo lo contrario.

- ¡Argh! ¿Vas a tomar el café o no? Misa se quiere ir a dormir-

El de ojos oscuros la escaneó con la mirada, para luego mirar la taza que ella había puesto a su lado, tomó varios terrones de azúcar y los echó, se volvió a ella con una pequeña sonrisa- Misa-san puede dejar aquí el café e irse a dormir-

Para su sorpresa, la rubia negó- Misa no quiso decir eso, Misa prometió a Watari que atendería a Ryuuzaki toda la noche-

- ¿Toda la noche?- Preguntó él, y para disgusto de Misa, se llevó el pulgar a la boca.

La rubia se volvió rojo escarlata, contrastando el color fantasmal que le daba la luz de los monitores- ¡Misa sólo te traerá café, pervertido!-

El detective tomó un sorbo de su café- No es necesario-

- ¿Uh?-

- Puedes irte a dormir, Misa-san-

- Pero… Watari dijo a Misa que si Ryuuzaki no…-

El detective volvió su cabeza hacia los monitores- Ya voy a terminar, mejor ve a tu dormitorio y descansa-

Amane no vio caso tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario, dio media vuelta y cuando ya se disponía a salir…

- ¿Misa-san?-

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

_¡¿Qué rayos?!_

- Gracias-

Ella bufó, tratando de quitarle el ambiente incómodo que se había creado- Pervertido-

Por curioso que fuera, Misa subió las escaleras hacia su habitación con el corazón más ligero que no había tenido hasta ese momento bajo ese techo.


	4. Capítulo IV: Chocolate

**N/A:** Hola nuevamente, agradezco los comentarios de todos y, haber, me han preguntado qué rayos es FWOMP. Pues, es una onomatopeya de golpe. ¿Por qué le puse ese título? Francamente, no se me ocurría uno que describiera la situación, hasta que encontré esta palabra en algo que leí. Me di cuenta que era perfecto, porque toda la situación que se describe en la historia es un gran vuelco en la vida de los protagonistas, y es como si este fic fuese un golpe para ellos. Además que llama la atención, ¿Eh?

Disculpen si en los capítulos anteriores no hubo suficiente LxMisa, ganas no me faltaban, pero temo arruinar la historia si lo hago deprisa.

**FWOMP!**

Capítulo IV: Chocolate

_Deacuerdo, deacuerdo. Esto no está bien._

Pensó Misa con desaliento, mirando el real desorden en el que estaba la cocina, hasta hace una hora, impecable.

- ¡En qué lío Misa se ha metido!- Dijo, con manos en las caderas. Watari le había pedido que no ensuciara mucho la cocina, y ahora…

Miró el libro de cocina, verificando por quinta vez que la masa que había hecho fuese parecida a la de la foto. No era la primera vez que Misa cocinaba, pero los dulces sí que eran su punto débil y no sabía en qué había pensado al ofrecerle un postre a Near.

- No era necesario que lo hicieras- Dijo una voz detrás de ella. Pero no hubo necesidad de voltear, Misa conocía de sobra esa voz.

- ¡Aa, Misa quiere hacerlo, Near-kun!- Dijo tratando de evitar que viese el desorden y su evidente desesperación. Near vio todo eso, pero prefirió no comentar al respecto. Se sentó en una de las sillas altas frente a Misa y estrujó un mechón de cabello mientras ponía uno a uno sobre la mesa sus juguetes.

Verlos juntos no era una sorpresa para ninguno de los habitantes de la casa, Near no se alejaba en ningún momento de Misa, aunque uno podría decir que era más bien al revés.

- Misa cree que Ryuuzaki es un inconciente y no entiende que son unos niños- Dijo, mientras revolvía fervientemente la masa chocolatada. Near la observó con esos ojos tan parecidos a los de _él_. Misa evitó su mirada.

- L sólo desea instruirnos-

No entendía porqué Amane seguía defendiéndolo, él no había hecho nada para merecer su favor y en todo caso, debía ser lo contrario. Él ayudó a matar a Yagami Light. Y no se arrepentía.

- Misa puede entender eso- Dijo, y buscó un par de cucharones- Lo que Misa no entiende es porqué no puede hacerlo en la mañana, para que no se queden despiertos tan tarde-

Near no hizo un comentario inmediato, sino que su atención regresó a sus juguetes y tardó un buen rato en responder- No nos importa realmente-

Misa siguió batiendo con fuerza la masa del supuesto postre de chocolate, tenía muchas ganas de seguir insultando a Ryuuzaki, pero temía decir algo inapropiado debido a que aún no sabía qué relación tenía con L.

- Misa quiere saber… ¿Qué relación tiene Near-kun con Ryuuzaki?-

El niño estaba preparado para una pregunta así, esperaba que lo hiciera. Dejó de jugar y muy a pesar de Misa los ojos negros inmutables se fijaron sobre los de ella.

El mechón de cabello entre sus dedos- Somos sus sucesores…-

La rubia dejó la masa y miró a Near, parpadeando rápidamente- ¿Sucesores?-

Quien contestó no fue Near, sino Matt que había entrado hace unos instantes a ver qué tal le iba al pastel de chocolate, por orden de Mello que esperaba por información arriba, en la habitación de ambos.

- Uno de los tres será el nuevo L- Informó, y no se preocupó en aparentar haber bajado para otra cosa, sino que se sentó en otra silla alta, al lado de Near.

Amane frunció el ceño, y volvió a su trabajo anterior, no hizo ningún comentario, aunque era muy obvio lo que pensaba.

- Amane-san no debería preocuparse por nosotros- Dijo Matt, sacando su DS y recostándose en la silla- Somos muy capaces de hacer el trabajo de L, además, el comenzó cuando era aún menor que nosotros-

Misa se preguntó qué hacía ella cuando tenía la edad de Near, Matt y Mello. Su mente le dio imágenes de ella corriendo por un parque, jugando, hablando con sus amigas sobre algún muchacho, asistiendo a fiestas de cumpleaños con varios amigos igual de felices que ella. Ciertamente no estaría investigando crímenes, ni mucho menos haría competencia con otro chico de su edad por ser la nueva sucesora de un famoso detective.

- ¿Y sus padres? ¿Están deacuerdo con que vivan con este irresponsable?- Siguió murmurando unos cuantos insultos infantiles a la forma de vida de Ryuuzaki, pero al no escuchar respuesta a su pregunta miró de reojo a ambos chicos.

Near había dejado de jugar, y jugaba con su cabello totalmente absorto en ello. Matt, por otro lado, había puesto una mueca de incomodidad en su rostro y hacía todo lo posible por seguir jugando con el DS.

- ¿Eh? ¿Misa dijo algo malo?-

- No, Amane-san- Se apresuró a decir Matt, viendo el puchero que la rubia había hecho, temiendo que rompiese a llorar o algo así- Nosotros venimos del mismo orfanato que L, el que dirigen Watari y Roger-

Misa se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Volvió a batir la masa con renovada fuerza ahora. Decidió no hacer más preguntas tontas a riesgo de terminar siendo odiada por los dos chicos que aún no había declarado abiertamente que ella era un monstruo.

Mientras terminaba el postre, lo mejor que podía, nadie volvió a hablar. El único sonido en la cocina lo hacía el DS.

- Bien- Dijo Misa, dejando el postre en el horno. Se acercó a los chicos y se sentó frente a ellos, notando al fin lo cansada que estaba. Le dio un vistazo rencoroso al recipiente que hasta hace unos minutos contenía el futuro pastel.

_Mmm…_

Tomó la cuchara llena del chocolate y se las puso en las narices a ambos chicos.

- Misa quiere saber si está bien-

Matt preguntó, no sin miedo- ¿Amane-san, es la primera vez que haces un pastel?-

La modelo asintió.

Mientras Matt se decidía si no era letal probar aquel experimento de la rubia, Near ya había tomado algo del chocolate con un dedo y se lo había llevado a la boca.

Pelirrojo y rubia se acercaron a su rostro para ver su reacción.

Near no dijo palabra, sólo tomó la cuchara que Misa sostenía y se la llevo toda a la boca.

- Lástima, ahora no sabré qué tan buena estaba- Comentó Matt, al ver cómo Near seguía con la cuchara en la boca. De pronto sintió cómo algo invadía su boca, y cuando quiso quitárselo, saboreó sin querer el chocolate que la cuchara contenía.

Y supo porqué Mello siempre cargaba con una barra siempre.

Misa aprovechó que ambos muchachos estaban relajados con la cuchara en sus bocas, y habló, el nivel de su voz apenas más alto que el de un susurro- Misa perdió a sus padres hace años, un ladrón los asesinó queriendo robar su casa. Por eso Misa sabe lo que se siente cuando alguien pregunta sobre los padres que tiene, cuando están…- Buscó las palabras. Aún después de años no podía decirlo-…Cuando ya no están. Misa lo siente, Misa no quiere que ni Near ni Matt se molesten con ella por preguntar esas cosas-

El de cabello plateado se preguntó de dónde había sacado ella que él estaba molesto, de hecho, era lo contario: estaba feliz. La cuchara de chocolate sabía muy bien, y su paciencia se agotaba con tan sólo imaginarse qué tan bien sabría el pastel en su totalidad. ¡Y pensar que era _SU_ pastel!

Matt rió y guiñando el ojo a Misa y moviendo el índice de un lado a otro dijo- Amane-san no debe preocuparse, creo que la pregunta nos tomó a Near y a mí desprevenidos. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie preguntaba por nuestros padres y a decir verdad, yo ya no recuerdo nada sobre ellos. Salvo algunos recuerdos sueltos, y no es ningún problema que pregunte lo que quiera… Es natural que quiera saber más sobre las personas con las que vive… Lo sé porque yo también tengo curiosidad sobre ti, Amane-san-

Misa se sorprendió de lo normal que parecía Matt a comparación del niño callado a su lado o del rubio enfurecido de arriba. También notó que de los tres, el pelirrojo era el que menos se parecía a Ryuuzaki. Sus ojos no eran impasibles, sino que eran calmos y su rostro invitaba a sonreír.

¿Cómo alguien como él podía ser buen amigo de alguien como _Mello_?

- Es justo, ¿Qué quiere saber Matt-kun sobre Misa?-

_Matt-kun_. El pelirrojo se sintió estúpidamente feliz. Así que ahora a él también lo llamaba así, echó un vistazo rápido hacia Near. Talvez podría conseguir que ella le cocinara algo…

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

- Veinte-

- ¿Hace cuánto que conoces a L?-

La muchacha recostó su cabeza en la palma de su mano- Un par de años…-

- ¿Cómo era? ¿Así como ahora? ¿Come siempre dulces y nunca duerme? ¿Siempre ha caminado así?- Preguntó rápidamente el muchacho, dejando que la emoción que sentía se dejase ver con notoriedad.

Misa parpadeó varias veces e hizo un falso puchero- ¡Aa, Misa creyó que Matt-kun quería saber más de ella pero todo lo que hace es preguntarle sobre Ryuuzaki!-

Matt se disculpó con una sonrisa- Es que hemos conocido recién a L…-

- ¿Recién? Misa creyó que lo habían ayudado en el caso Kira… Misa escuchó eso del rubio maleducado-

Mientras Matt se debatía cómo explicárselo, Near sacó la cuchara de su boca, y la metió en el pote donde aún quedaba algo de chocolate. Antes de llevárselo a la boca, respondió a Misa- Hasta meses previos al término del caso, aún creíamos que L estaba muerto-

- Yo creí que morirías- Dijo Matt dándole una sonrisa apológica. Podría estar muy de lado de Mello y todo, pero no tenía ninguna razón para odiar a Near. De hecho, empezaba a agradarle más el silencio del albino que los gritos del rubio.

- Yo creí que habías muerto- Dijo el otro, metiéndose la cuchara en la boca.

Parecían encontrarle gracia al asunto, algo que Misa notó con enojo.

- Cuando Mello dijo que habíamos ayudado a encontrar evidencia contundente contra Lig…Er… _Kira_, quiso decir que seguimos el trabajo de L, hasta que él mismo tuvo que intervenir para salvarnos las vidas- Dijo Matt, la cuchara en sus manos sin chocolate. Hizo lo mismo que Near y al embadurnarla con el dulce, se la llevó a la boca.

- ¿Porqué Ryuuzaki no hizo el trabajo solo?-

Near fue el que respondió, dejó la cuchara a un lado, decidiendo que tendría el pastel para el solo, y el probar el chocolate le hacía impacientarse- L estaba en una posición incómoda… Era la única solución, naturalmente el morir no estaba en sus planes así que tuvo que fingirlo. El mínimo error hubiera delatado su existencia, sabiendo lo perspicaz que Kira era, así que nos lo dejó a nosotros-

Misa se quedó sin habla. Podía entender que Light haya tratado de matar a Ryuuzaki, después de todo estaba bastante loco y los había encerrado en ese edificio. Incluso ella había llegado a desear que Kira se encargase de él en algún momento, pero, ¿Esos niños? ¿Acaso Kira no era justo? ¿Por qué mataría a unos niños que sólo querían hacer justicia?

- ¿Amane-san?-

Matt maldijo bajo su respiración. L les había dicho que Misa no recordaba nada de su pasado siendo Kira, así que no podían darle información sobre hechos que ella no recordaba haber vivido, podría trastornarla.

- Misa está bien. Misa sólo pensaba en cómo Kira pudo pensar en matarlos… Misa no quiere creer que sea cierto, pero… Misa no cree que ustedes mientan-

Su vista se posó en Near en busca de algo de consuelo, el niño la miró fijamente y por primera vez, aquellos ojos la tranquilizaron. _Ryuuzaki._

- Lo siento Amane-san, sabemos cómo te sentías sobre Kira. Pero es cierto que no mentimos, de no haber sido por L, ni yo ni Mello y ni siquiera Near hubiéramos estado aquí ahora- Dijo Matt, bajando la voz como si eso ayudara a que no le afectara tanto a la rubia.

Con horror ambos chicos vieron cómo lágrimas salían de los ojos de Amane, rápidamente limpiadas por sus dedos, tratando desesperadamente que no saliesen más, no queriendo preocupar a los que estaban sentados frente a ella.

- Amane-san…-

Antes que pudiesen decir palabra, Misa los abrazó, olvidándose de las lágrimas que ahora fluían libremente por su rostro. Near no se sorprendió cuando ese algo cálido inundó de nuevo su pecho, acostumbrado como ya estaba a los abrazos de la rubia, pero para Matt aquello era algo nuevo y se encontró deseando que aquella felicidad absurda que lo estaba dominando no acabase.

- ¡Misa los protegerá! A Misa no le importa que el rubio la odie, también lo protegerá a él, y protegerá a Ryuuzaki también… Misa no quiere que ninguno muera, Misa está empezando a quererlos y…-

Su voz se quebró, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y antes que tuviese un colapso nervioso, Matt le devolvió el abrazo como pudo.

- ¡Hey, rubia! Nadie va a morir… Ya estamos muertos, ¿Recuerdas? El único que podría morir es Near…- Dijo, tratando que sonara como broma, pero el brazo alrededor de su cuello se tensó, así que rápidamente volvió a hablar-… Near es L ahora, y todos lo somos… No hay de qué preocuparse, L nos protegerá-

Misa murmuró algo, a lo que el pelirrojo rió.

- Y Misa también, claro-

Amane se separó de ambos, y cuando ya estaban empezando a respirar normalmente otra vez, se acercó y les dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que ambos se pusieran colorados en segundos.

- ¡Misa los puso colorados!- Dijo entre risas, señalándolos mientras trataba de evitar que más lágrimas de felicidad cayeran.

Mello mordió una de sus tabletas de chocolate, mientras bajaba las escaleras, había esperado MEDIA HORA a que Matt le diese un simple reporte sobre el pastel. No podía esperar más.

Escuchó risas saliendo de la cocina, frunció el ceño.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta _giratoria_ de la cocina, y al ver que era Misa quien reía con Matt, olvidó aquel detalle.

PLOM!

- ¡Mello!-

El dolor en su nariz era muy fuerte y por un momento no le importó que fuese Misa la que había corrido en su auxilio y lo había sentado en la silla al lado de Matt, yendo a buscar algo de hielo.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué tratabas de hacer, eh?-

Mello intentó decir 'Traidor', pero lo que salió de su boca fue un sonido nasal demasiado extraño a sus oídos y optó por no decir nada. Sólo mirar con rencor a su mejor amigo.

La rubia puso el cubo de hielo que encontró en la nevera en la nariz del rubio, a lo que él agradeció con un 'Hmm', y poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo.

- ¿Buscabas algo?- Preguntó Misa, Mello sólo le volvió la cara, evitando mirarla. Que ella lo hubiese ayudado era ya demasiado humillante, no necesitaba que estuviese en 'modo mamá' con él. Él no necesitaba una madre, necesitaba ese pastel de chocolate.

El pelirrojo se hubiera reído en la cara de Mello de no ser por la mirada de odio que éste le enviaba- Seguramente es por el pastel de chocolate, Mello me mandó a ver qué tal iba y si podía tomar un pedazo sin que lo notases…-

Viendo la tableta en las manos de Mello, Misa preguntó con picardía- Así que te gusta el chocolate… Misa te daría un pedazo si se lo pidieses por favor-

- Nunca comería algo preparado por ti- Siseó el rubio, su rostro adoptando una mueca siniestra, hacia todos los presentes. Ese idiota de Matt acababa de delatarlo con Amane, y encima estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a Near.

Con todo el orgullo que aún le quedaba, se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina.

- ¡Oh bueno!, ¿Alguien quiere ayudar a Misa a limpiar este desorden?-

Near y Matt asintieron con gotitas en sus cabezas.

Watari escuchó las risas, los gritos y el portazo que salió de la cocina, dentro de la oficina de L rogó porque la cocina aún existiese. Se apresuró a revisar las cámaras de seguridad, lo que vio fue sorprendente y agradable a la vez.

- ¡Ah!-

Misa limpiaba las paredes y el piso lo mejor que podía, Near secaba los platos mientras Matt los lavaba.

Nunca había visto a ninguno de los tres asear al menos su cuarto alguna vez en sus vidas, de evidencia estaban los cuartos de cada uno, el peor de todos el de Matt y Mello. L se había puesto de pie al escuchar su exclamación de sorpresa, y veía, como él, sorprendido la escena.

- Ellos no habían limpiado nada hasta ahora-

- Ella tampoco- Dijo el detective con el pulgar e sus labios- Por cierto Watari, ¿Averiguaste algo sobre el pastel?-

- Debe estar listo en una hora, L-

- ¿Qué tal estará?- Se preguntó el muchacho, regresando a su silla, frente a los monitores.

Por la noche, y ya acostumbrados a la ausencia de Near en la mesa, terminaban de cenar, cuando un sonido de deleite los dejó helados en sus sitios.

- Eh, ¿Misa-san?- Se atrevió a preguntar L, el único de pie.

- ¡Lo hice!- Gritó la rubia, olvidando su forma de hablar, refiriéndose en tercera persona a ella misma. Salió con el cabello alborotado. Luego de tres horas de esfuerzo había logrado que el pastel de chocolate luciese igual al de la foto del libro de cocina. Claro que había tardado en hacer la crema batida y esas cosas, pero… ¡Lo había logrado!

Subió con rapidez escaleras arriba, abrió, sin tocar, la puerta del dormitorio de Near y lo encontró construyendo sus torres.

- Misa-Misa lo hizo-

Near se levantó, y se sentó en una silla frente a una mesa, Misa dejó el pastel ahí y bajó, volviendo a subir con una bandeja, haciendo malabares para que no se le cayese todo lo que ahí llevaba.

Sirvió con rapidez un gran pedazo de pastel y se lo tendió al niño, que no lo tocó hasta que ella sirvió el té para ambos.

- ¿Amane-san no comerá pastel?-

La muchacha negó graciosamente, incluso así, con restos de chocolate en la ropa y las mejillas rojas por el trabajo realizado, se veía hermosa- No, Misa no puede estar comiendo dulces…-

Near se llevó el primer trozo de pastel a la boca.

- ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Misa lo hizo bien?-

El niño se tomó su tiempo para responder. Lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y pese a que se veía fuera de lugar, porque hasta ese momento creyó que el niño era incapaz de sonreír, dio un grito de alegría y tuvo que contenerse para no saltarle encima.

El grito de alegría fue escuchado incluso abajo, donde Mello y Matt seguían en la mesa. El primero mirando insistentemente a las escaleras.

- No tiene caso, terminarás cayendo-

- Cállate, no soy como tú ni como Near- Mordió con furia un pedazo de la barra de chocolate en sus manos. Detestaba a esa mujer, detestaba que haya sido ella la que hubiese preparado pastel de chocolate, detestaba a Near por ser el dueño del dulce…

A Dios definitivamente le gustaba torturarlo.

Vieron a Misa bajar, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con más de la mitad del pastel en sus manos. Entró a la cocina y volvió a subir.

- Si cree que le voy a pedir algo a ella, se equivoca. Comeré de ese pastel quiera o no- Y con ello fue a la cocina, encontrado, efectivamente, el pastel. Pero, justo al lado, había un gran pedazo. Se acercó y al ver lo que había encima tuvo ganas de desobedecer por primera vez en su vida a L, y torturar a la rubia idiota que había ido a vivir con ellos.

Salió con el peor ánimo.

- ¿Y? ¿Dónde está el pastel?-

- ¡Vete a la mierda!-

El pelirrojo parpadeó confundido, pero subió tras él.

Misa bajó, había calculado bien la hora en la que había encontrado a Watari en la cocina, así que de puntillas llegó hasta el primer piso y se asomó a la cocina. Ahí estaba Watari, mirando curiosamente el pastel que había quedado y el pedazo que ella había reservado para Mello.

- Hola Watari- Saludó, mientras entraba. El anciano respondió con una reverencia.

- Buenas noches, señorita Amane. ¿No puede dormir?-

- No, Misa está bien. Misa creyó que había dicho a Watari que ella se encargaría de Ryuuzaki para que Watari fuese a dormir…- Dijo con tono acusadoramente infantil.

- Creí que se refería únicamente al día de ayer. ¿Acaso quiere hacerlo siempre?- Preguntó, observando atentamente a la reacción de la rubia. ¿Por qué el repentino interés en él y en L?

La rubia, muy a su pesar, se ruborizó- Misa sólo quiere que Watari descanse, Misa hoy hizo sólo un pastel de chocolate y está bastante cansada, Watari tiene que hacer más que eso todos los días así que debe estar mucho más cansado-

- Ya veo- Dijo el inventor, sonriendo- En ese caso, me retiro-

- Antes… Toma- Y dicho esto cortó otro pedazo del pastel y se lo sirvió.

- Muchas gracias, señorita Amane-

- ¡De nada! Ahora Misa le llevará un poco a Ryuuzaki… Hasta mañana- Cantó, antes de retirarse con lo que quedaba del pastel a la oficina de L.

Se sentía feliz. Muy feliz. Ahora no sólo Near la había aceptado, sino también Matt. Y el rubio iba a caer, tarde o temprano iría a tomar el pedazo de pastel y tendría que aceptar que en realidad sí le agradaba algo de ella. Aunque ese algo fuese sólo los pasteles que hacía.

Abrió la puerta con expectación. L estaba de espaldas a ella, así que intentó llegar a él sin hacer ruido alguno, con la esperanza de asustarlo.

- Misa-san-

Muy tarde, el detective se había dado la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con ella.

- ¿Pastel?- Preguntó la rubia, levantando el plato con el dulce.

Mientras servía, notó cómo Ryuuzaki no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y sintió nervios. No porque los ojos de Ryuuzaki fueran grandes y espeluznantes, sino porque había descubierto que los ojos de Ryuuzaki ahora la tranquilizaban.

- ¿Siempre estás aquí encerrado?- Preguntó, al darle el plato con el pastel.

Sus ojos examinaron el pastel, como esperando una señal para devorarlo- No, ¿Porqué Misa supone eso si es ella la que permanece encerrada allá arriba?-

La rubia se sentó al lado, la silla al revés, los brazos apoyándose en el respaldar. Normalmente le respondería con enojo, pero ese día estaba saliendo a la perfección y no iba a arruinarlo por él.

- Misa no estuvo encerrada allá arriba hoy, estuvo haciéndole un pastel a Near-kun- Dijo, tratando de adivinar qué cosas se mostraban en la pantalla frente a Ryuuzaki.

Luego recordó lo que Matt le había dicho, eso de que ellos serían sus sucesores. Su vista volvió a Ryuuzaki, que seguía devorando el pastel de chocolate, muy concentrado en no dejar ni un rastro de él en el plato.

- Matt-kun le dijo a Misa que ellos eran tus sucesores…-

El detective asintió, sin quitar los ojos del chocolate- Así es. Creen que debería escoger a uno de ellos, pero los tres saben que lo mejor sería que trabajaran juntos-

- Mello-kun odia a Near-kun, Ryuuzaki debería saber eso- _En realidad pareciera que Mello-kun odiara a todo el mundo_, añadió para sí.

- Lo sé, es por eso que casi consiguen que los maten en el caso Kira- Y aunque su voz sonara imperturbable como siempre, algo en su tono dejaba entrever cierto descontento.

- Matt-kun dijo que tú los salvaste- Se apresuró a decir la rubia.

- Sí, fue muy difícil porque yo estaba muerto-

Muerto. Aquella palabra hizo que se quedara sin habla, y que los recuerdos de Light regresaran nuevamente. Odiaba aquella palabra- A Misa no le gusta eso-

- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó él, fijando sus ojos justo en los de ella. Misa volvió a evitarlos, pero por razones distintas a las de hace unos días. Su corazón había dado un vuelco en cuanto los ojos de L se habían fijado en ella, y quería pensar que era por lo horribles que eran.

- Que Ryuuzaki hable así-

Por unos instantes lo único que se escuchaba en la oficina era el sonido que hacía L al terminar el pastel. Al parecer no le había sorprendido la reacción de Misa al haber dicho eso.

- Lo siento, Misa-san- Dijo al fin, dejando a un lado el plato- La última vez dijiste que me odiabas… No creí que mi muerte…-

- Misa no te odia- Dijo, con el ceño fruncido y subiendo los decibeles en su voz, L la miró apacible- A Misa le molesta que Ryuuzaki no le diga la verdad…- Paró. Se debatió unos segundos si decir lo siguiente o no, conciente de que al decirlo no habría vuelta atrás- Misa cree que en realidad Ryuuzaki le agrada mucho-

La razón por la que ella empieza a sentirse así, pensó L, era porque él era el único vínculo que tenía hacia Light. Y aunque el sentimiento que pensar así causaba no era en nada agradable, al menos ella ya no gritaba y parecía un poco más dispuesta a tratarlo civilizadamente. Era una mejora.

- ¿Mucho?- Dijo, preguntando sin tener segundas intenciones, y sin querer ruborizar a Amane como lo había hecho.

La rubia trató de evitar sonrojarse más, y dijo con rapidez- Ryuuzaki salvó a Near-kun, Matt-kun y a Mello-kun. Misa está agradecida, porque también la salvó a ella. Ryuuzaki es un héroe-

- ¿Cómo Kira?- La pregunta salió sin querer, y cuando la escuchó Lawliet se arrepintió de haberla dicho. Tenía que recordar que la Misa a su lado no era la misma Misa que trató de matar a Near, ni la que él había puesto en confinamiento alguna vez. No era la segunda Kira; era Misa Amane, la modelo.

Pero no vino el llanto que él esperaba, ni ella huyó de la oficina, lo único que hizo fue fijar sus ojos en la mesa donde el plato vacío se encontraba, para luego decir muy cuidadosamente- Ryuuzaki… Misa quería hacerte una pregunta…-

- Si puedo responderla, lo haré- Dijo cortésmente.

- Ryuuzaki creía que Light era Kira- La rubia muerde su labio inferior a este punto- Estabas convencido de que así era… Tú atrapaste a Kira, entonces… Tú debes saber quién era…-

Con cuidado el detective dijo, al ver su mirada perdida- Quieres que te diga si Light era Kira o no-

Misa sintió que su respiración regresaba a la normalidad al captar el tono ligeramente incrédulo en la voz de Ryuuzaki – Ya no importa, ¿Cierto?- Pregunta, mientras Lawliet se llevaba el pulgar a la boca- No cambiará en nada que Light esté… La única cosa que podría cambiar sería lo que Misa piense sobre él… Misa no sabe si quiere perder eso también…-

Mientras decía todo esto, miró a L en busca de cualquier reacción que pudiese delatar más tarde una respuesta a su pregunta, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano, los rasgos de Ryuuzaki no cambiaban. Su rostro incapaz de revelar cualquiera de sus secretos- Si quieres que aquello siga siendo un misterio, Misa-san- Dice con indiferencia- Depende completamente de ti-

No tenía ninguna intención de presionar más el asunto, Misa volvió a su posición relajada y preguntó, vagamente- ¿Qué tal está?-

Se refería al pastel, claro. L respondió- Bastante bien-

- Aa, Ryuuzaki no suena muy entusiasmado-

L se alegró del cambio de tema, todavía no era el momento para hablar de Light a Misa, no cuando hace unos meses atrás aún estaba vivo- El chocolate no es mi dulce favorito, prefiero un pastel de fresas-

Misa asintió, no pudo evitar reprimir un bostezo.

- Misa-san debería irse a dormir-

- No, Misa se quedará acompañando a Ryuuzaki hasta que _él_ se vaya a dormir- Dijo con resolución, levantándose y sentándose en uno de los muebles detrás de L. Y esperó.

_¿Qué esperaba?_

No sabía qué cosa esperaba, pero lo que fuese, no sucedió. Y terminó cayendo dormida.

L dejó de prestarles tanta atención a los monitores. Se levantó y se sentó en el muble frente al que usaba Misa para dormir.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no supo si era de noche o de día, no había ventanas en la oficina de L. Gracias a los monitores pudo ver la silueta de L, sentado frente a ella. Se acercó.

- Ryuuzaki- Llamó, pero sin obtener respuesta. Luego miró más cerca al joven, notando al fin que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Rió suavemente. Ryuuzaki durmiendo se veía tan extraño como Near sonriendo, sobretodo porque de no ser por los ojos cerrados, el detective podría pasar por alguien despierto.

Se sentó en la mesita entre los dos muebles, mirando fijamente el rostro de L. No había nada nuevo ahí, la misma piel pálida, las mismas ojeras bajo los ojos, el cabello alborotado… Entonces, ¿Qué había cambiado? Estaba segura que algo tenía que haber cambiado para que de pronto se encontrara nerviosa ante él y hasta expectante.

Seguía cavilando, cuando un sonido suave hizo que volviese su atención al muchacho frente a ella. Sus labios se habían abierto ligeramente, y el brazo derecho que antes había estado sobre una de sus rodillas, yacía a un lado.

De pronto se había quedado viendo los labios de Ryuuzaki. Podría ser la hora, podría ser que recién se había levantado… Fuera lo que fuera, estaba haciendo que deseara ver qué tan dulces habían hecho las golosinas a los labios de L.

_Talvez Misa podría probarlos sin necesidad de que nadie se entere…_

Se acercó sin hacer ruido alguno a L, la respiración del detective haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas conforme se acercaba. Lo peor: no le desagradaba, ocurría lo contrario, encontraba agradable su aliento y de alguna manera la motivaba a seguir adelante.

_Bésalo. Bésalo. Bésalo._

Misa no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo como para ponerse a reflexionar sobre porqué rayos pensaba de esa manera sobre, nada más ni nada menos, Ryuuzaki. En ese momento sólo quería besarlo, quería…

- Hmphm…-

A unos centímetros, L se movió acomodándose más en el mueble, cayendo finalmente y durmiendo horizontalmente, casi como alguien normal.

La rubia soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo, y decidió que lo mejor era retirarse. Con suerte aún sería de noche y nadie notaría que había dormido con Ryuuzaki. Es decir, en la misma habitación.

_¡Argh!_

No hay nadie, pensó, al abrir la puerta de la oficina de L, cuidando de no despertar a Ryuuzaki. Subió las escaleras de puntillas y entró a su cuarto…

… Sin notar que Matt la miraba boquiabierto desde el comedor, con el pastel reservado para Mello en las manos.

_¡¿Qué rayos…?!_

Por poco y se le caía el pastel, pero recordando que si lo hacía lo más seguro era que Mello lo despedazara con sus propios dientes, se contuvo. Subió las escaleras y tan rápido como se puede decir_ 'Amane y L durmieron juntos' _entró a la habitación donde Mello esperaba ansioso.

- ¡Muy bien!- Gritó, y se abalanzó sobre el pastel, hasta que notó la cara de su amigo- ¿A ti qué te sucede? ¿Viste un fantasma o qué?-

El pelirrojo negó y volvió a la comodidad de su cama, tapándose con las frazadas hasta sólo dejar descubierta su cabeza.

- ¿Qué pensarías sobre Amane y L siendo una pareja?-

Mello se atragantó, pasó el pastel y contestó- Que estás loco y alucinando, ¿De dónde sacas que L tiene tiempo como para ligar? ¡Y encima con esa mujer idiota!-

- Sólo preguntaba, no tienes que gritar-

El rubio frunció el ceño y envió una mirada mortal a su amigo- Deja de preguntar estupideces y déjame comer-

Y es que el pastel era para el un trozo de cielo, ¡Cómo odiaba a esa mujer! Pero, rayos, que bien le salía el pastel de chocolate.

Watari se sorprendió al ver a Misa nuevamente en la cocina. Era muy temprano y, según la cara de sueño de la modelo, había dormido muy poco, aún así parecía decidida a hacer lo que sea que quería hacer.

- ¿Señorita Amane?-

- ¡Hola Watari! Estoy haciendo un pastel de fresas-

- ¿Nuevamente para el joven Near?- Preguntó inseguro.

La muchacha negó- No, es para Ryuuzaki-

El anciano parpadeó varias veces, pero no quiso seguir preguntando, tenía que hacer el desayuno para todos, salió deseándole a Misa la mejor de las suertes, L era muy exigente cuando se trataba de su postre favorito.

Cuando Misa bajó hacia la cocina, hace una hora, el pastel que había reservado para Mello no estaba.

La nota tampoco.

_Puedes darle a Misa las gracias luego, ¡Disfruta del pastel, Mello-kun!_

Misa soltó una risita, el gran pedazo de chocolate que había dejado en la mesa había desaparecido finalmente. Mello había soportado un día, pero al fin su gusto hacia el chocolate había vencido a su orgullo.

Luego de varios intentos, terminó el dichoso pastel. Salió sin que la viese nadie, porque esta vez había hecho uno especialmente para Ryuuzaki.

- Está bien- Dijo Ryuuzaki, cuando le dio a probar el pastel de fresas. Misa frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo que bien? ¿No está muy bien? ¿Hizo Misa algo mal?- Preguntó, acercándose más hacia L.

El detective se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto- Está bien-

La rubia no pudo contener más su enojo y atacó al muchacho jalándole mechones de cabello azabache, luego al ver que la fresa sobre el pastel seguía intacta la tomó, y con diversión amenazó al detective.

- Esta fresa es de Misa- Dijo, con cólera infantil.

- Técnicamente es mía, Misa-san. El pastel fue hecho para mí, ¿Cierto?- Misa no quiso darle la razón, y se la llevó a la boca. Estaba a punto de comérsela cuando sintió una ligera presión en los labios y de pronto la fresa había desaparecido.

L, en cambio, se la estaba comiendo.

- ¿Misa-san? ¿Por qué está roja?- Dijo, ladeando la cabeza con inocencia.

No sólo roja, sino con rostro perplejo, completamente fuera de sí. Había infinidad de cosas que ella podría hacer en ese momento. Matar a Ryuuzaki, gritarle 'Pervertido' hasta que se quedara sordo, jalarle de los pelos… Y en cambio, lo único que hizo fue mirarlo anonadada, sin comprender porqué las ganas de arrojarse sobre él eran tan grandes…

- ¡L!- La puerta se había abierto con fuerza, sin darles tiempo para separarse.

Los ojos de Matt escanearon la imagen. Misa apoyada en la silla de L, ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza del famoso detective y muy sonrojada. El pelirrojo se ruborizó al pensar que había interrumpido algo.

Misa saltó, al mismo tiempo que Ryuuzaki se removía incómodo debajo de ella. _Quítate_, pensó al instante la rubia. Y eso hizo.

Matt los miró un poco confundido, para luego recordar lo que había hecho que bajara a esas horas.

- L, Amane-san… Watari no se siente bien-

Misa trató de recobrar su aliento. ¿¡Qué rayos estaba mal con ella?! ¡Era Ryuuzaki! Se dijo con desesperación, subiendo las escaleras detrás de Ryuuzaki y Matt, cuidándose de no estar muy sospechosamente cerca del detective. Miró al pelirrojo, quien había estado observándola. Sus mejillas se incendiaron al entender su mirada.

_¿Qué cree? ¿Qué Misa siente algo por el pervertido y horrible de Ryuuzaki? _Pero, ¿Qué había sido eso de hace un momento? Había _casi_ besado a Ryuuzaki. No, no… _Él_ casi la había besado…

La sensación de cosquillas en su cuerpo, la respiración de Ryuuzaki… Todo…

Movió la cabeza casi con ferocidad. ¿¡Qué tenía su respiración?! Le daba asco, olía a dulce, ¡Le daba asco todo sobre él! ¡¿Y porqué rayos Matt seguía mirándola así?!

- ¿¡Qué, Misa tiene algo en la cara?!- Siseó con enojo finalmente. El pelirrojo parpadeó, su vista se desvió de ella hacia el detective, que siguió su camino escaleras arriba haciendo caso omiso a todo lo demás.

Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No, Amane-san-

_Que si Mello se entera de lo que acababa de suceder… ¡Se muere!_


	5. Capítulo V: Olvido

**N/A:** Hola, puede parecer que el capítulo anterior era algo apresurado, pero era necesario que algo así sucediera. Además, planeo que sólo al final se decida si ellos estarán juntos o no, por lo que no tengo intención de forzar la relación. Este capítulo lo publico mucho antes de lo esperado porque tengo exámenes ésta semana y realmente no creo que pueda publicarlo en ocho días. ¡Espero que les guste!

**FWOMP!**

Capítulo V: Olvido

Durante cinco días, Watari se había quedado en cama debido a una gripe caprichosa.

Durante cinco días, Misa había evitado a Ryuuzaki.

Durante cinco días, L había tenido que servirse él sólo los dulces.

El desorden en el que estaba la casa entera resaltó la importancia de Watari en la limpieza del lugar, así como lo vital que era para cada uno de los habitantes de la mansión.

Matt y Near no tenían ningún problema en cuanto a comida. Misa se encargaba de hacer lo que ellos querían, y hasta los engreía más de lo que Watari o L hubiesen querido.

Era Mello el problema.

Mello, el que salía de la habitación hecho una furia en cuento Misa entraba. No aceptaba ni por broma los platos que ella preparaba y por dos días se alimentó sólo de sus interminables barras de chocolate.

Cuando ya no pudo más, pidió a Matt que le llevase el almuerzo al cuarto.

- ¡Descuida Matt-kun! Misa lo hará- Dijo ella, con un guiño, quitándole la bandeja al pelirrojo.

Los últimos cinco días se había empeñado en hacer que Mello le hablase, buscaba cualquier pretexto por el cual pudiese subir a hablarle, pero el resultado era el mismo.

- ¡¡No quiero tu comida, Kira!!- Near y Matt siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, mientras escuchaban los gritos de arriba.

- ¡Misa-no-es-Kira!- Respondió Misa, tratando de abrir la puerta.

Pero al final Misa dejaba la comida en la puerta, y Mello la recogía y se la comía. Con enojo, esto es.

El resto del día, Misa lo distribuía jugando videojuegos con Matt en la sala, acompañada de Near que jugaba con sus cubos al lado y cuidando de Watari.

_Game over._

Matt sonrió de lado, arrogante. Misa se estiró y tiró el control a su lado. Estaba sentada en el mueble con Matt, mientras que Near se había sentado en el suelo.

- Misa no entiende el juego-

- Pues Misa ha jugado mucho mejor que ayer- Dijo el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa coqueta, que hizo que Misa le diera un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

- Matt-kun puede dejar de sonreír así, a Misa no le gusta-

- ¡Ah claro!- Dijo el pelirrojo misteriosamente, mirando a ambos lados, prosiguió- ¿A Amane-san le gusta más la sonrisa de L?-

La rubia volvió a golpearle pero con más fuerza, su rostro rojo de vergüenza.

- ¡A Misa no le gusta Ryuuzaki!-

Matt rió entre los gritos desesperados de Misa, y antes que se volviera homicida con él, sugirió un juego más, que Misa declinó porque recordó que tenía que llevarle la comida a Watari.

- Oh cierto…- Dijo el pelirrojo, con una mueca. Al ver que Misa se iba, se volvió al albino que jugaba tranquilamente en el suelo- Hey, Near… ¿Quieres jugar?-

El anciano estaba muy preocupado por L, Matt, Near y Mello. Así que mientras Misa le llevaba la sopa de pollo y el jarabe correspondiente, le contaba con muchos detalles el día.

Watari no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso del cambio en la muchacha, los últimos rezagos de su moda gótica habían sido eliminados y reemplazados por ropas más simples.

- … Misa llevó a los chicos al lago, Mello-kun se alejó del grupo pero Misa lo encontró y lo llevó a la mansión…-

- Mello siempre ha hecho eso- Dijo el anciano, disfrutando de la compañía de la rubia.

La joven asintió- Sí, pero Misa se encargó de él. En cuanto lo encontró, Misa le dijo lo irresponsable que fue y que estaba muy preocupada…-

El anciano tomó de su sopa, y se recordó felicitar a Amane por la buena sazón que iba adquiriendo con el paso de los días.

- Pero Mello-kun dijo que no daría explicaciones a Kira-

El inventor vio que su animado rostro decaía en algo al decir aquello. La misma Misa le había contado sobre su intención de hacer que Mello dejase de odiarla, pero con la experiencia de Near, Watari sabía que lograrlo era una empresa por demás bastante difícil, sino imposible.

- Señorita Amane, Mello siempre ha sido el más difícil de los tres, sé que es intención de L que los tres se lleven bien, si usted lo logra sería en realidad muy favorable para nosotros-

A la mención de L, los labios de Misa se torcieron en una mueca de desagrado. Watari no sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando la primera noche que cayó enfermo, el par subió con Matt, la rubia trataba por todo lo alto evitar estar al lado de L, y muchas veces interponía a Matt entre ellos.

- Misa hará lo que pueda- Dijo, asintiendo, tomando el termómetro y dándoselo a Watari, para comprobar que ya no tuviese más fiebre.

- Siento mucho que tenga que hacer todo esto, señorita Amane. Usted es una invitada y no debería hacerse cargo de…- La modelo negó.

- No, no… Misa ya le dijo a Watari que no tiene que disculparse… A Misa le gusta cocinar y atender a los chicos- Obvio a L, notó Watari-… Además Misa vive aquí gratis, es una manera de pagarles…-

Somos lo único que le queda, había dicho L hace unos días, cuando fue a ver a Watari muy entrada la noche.

- ¿No es eso peligroso, o acaso piensas hacer que se quede permanentemente?-

Él negó- Estoy veinticinco por ciento seguro que ella elegirá irse, cuando llegue la hora. Por ahora sería imprudente dejarla ir, sabiendo lo inestable que aún está-

- ¿Eso te afectaría?-

- En lo más mínimo- Respondió el muchacho, sus ojos fijos en el anciano frente a él. Watari no pudo decir sin mentía.

- Se está encariñando con tus sucesores-

- Era de esperarse, los ve como personas a las que debe proteger. Se ha hecho de un nuevo propósito, así como había sido el de apoyar a Light-kun. No es un problema… Por el momento-

Aún pese a su evasión a L, todas las noches Misa se aseguraba que Ryuuzaki tuviese su normal cantidad de dulces listos en la cocina, los dejaba ahí para que él mismo los llevara, porque no tenía ninguna intención de volver a estar en una habitación con él.

Luego de tan larga jornada, regresaba a su habitación, muerta de cansancio, se daba un largo baño y terminaba dormida en la cama.

_Misa…_

_Misa… _

_Los ojos de Ryuuzaki la veían abiertos, asombrados, traicionados… Poco a poco, se fueron cerrando, y aquello fue tan terrible que Misa se desesperó y trató de despertar. La luz roja cubría la habitación, dándole un tema apocalíptico. _

_Y luego, nada. _

_Una risa, un rostro diabólico, terrible… _

_Misa…_

_Misa…_

_¡Despierta!_

Misa despertó, su rostro lleno de sudor y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, y las ganas de llorar la consumieron. Era la voz de Light, sólo que no era el tono que ella recordaba. Sin embargo, algo en su mente reconocía el tono. ¿Dónde había escuchado eso?

_Me pregunto… Si tendré que matar a Sayu…_

Lentamente fue hacia el baño, se limpió el rostro y se sujetó fuertemente al lavabo. No debía perderse.

_Sólo tienes que encargarte de N, fíjate muy bien en el resto de los miembros de la SPK, pero quien más me importa es N. Tienes que eliminarlo._

Ese no era Light, ese no era Light, ese no era Light.

_Tus ojos son mi posesión más preciada._

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué?

Controlándose, Misa sólo encontró un lugar en donde podía encontrar consuelo, o al menos eso quería creer. Él era el único que podría decir si todas esas cosas eran ciertas.

Entró sin cuidarse de no hacer ruido. Y en cuanto vio a L, supo que no podría decirle palabra, así que se acercó a él, de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes. L se preparó para lo que venía, porque él aunque sabía todo, no podía evitar sorprenderse al experimentarlo en carne propia.

Buscó refugio en él, algo que no halló de la forma que esperaba puesto que Lawliet era el menos indicado para dar consuelo. Aún así hizo lo mejor que pudo, y palmoteó desubicado la espalda de la rubia.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que Misa sintió nuevamente el vuelco en su corazón, y esta vez tuvo una noción de lo que era. Había culpa ahí, tenía que recompensar a L de algo, que no estaba segura cómo lo sabía, que había hecho ella.

- Misa quiere intentar algo-

Era sólo para alivianar ese sentimiento de culpa, pero también era para quitar la duda de su corazón. Tenía que saber. Estaba cansada de esperar.

Tomó con nerviosismo el rostro de L, y con las manos temblándole lo atrajo hacía sí. Sintiendo lo mismo que había sentido hace cinco días, al tenerlo tan cerca. Mientras lo acercaba, volvía a recordarse porqué lo hacía. Volvió a recordar que…

- Misa cree que _quiere_ a Ryuuzaki-

Lo había dicho antes, pero ahora tenía un nuevo significado, L suspiró. _Ya lo sabía_.

Cuando Misa abrió los ojos, vio Ryuuzaki no había cerrado los suyos, tampoco correspondió el beso, y Misa empezaba a sospechar que el haber dejado que ella lo besara era más por cortesía que por gusto.

- ¿Mas que Light-kun?-

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, si bien no esperaba que el detective la abrazara y le gritara su amor eterno, no esperaba que mencionase a Light.

Sus ojos examinaron la harta conocida cara de L. No era nada comparado con Light, era todo lo contrario. Light era inteligente, valiente, simpático… Era perfecto. ¿Cómo podría querer a algo que era lo contrario a Light? ¿Cómo siquiera podría quererlo más?

La respuesta salió lentamente de sus labios, y antes que la dijera, L ya la sabía. La esperaba. Porque incluso había contemplado una situación parecida, y sabía que Misa escogería a Light. _Siempre._ Parecía ridículo que incluso muerto, Light seguía disfrutando de esa pequeña victoria.

Por eso, cuando Misa dijo 'No', él no hizo ningún gesto, no cambió de expresión. Siguió viéndola, incluso con pena. Porque el amor que ella sentía por Light siempre permanecería sin corresponder, y ella lo sabía.

Y Misa lloró.


	6. Capítulo VI: Recuerdos

**N/A:** Mm… Esta semana ha sido terrible, y la mala suerte me ha acompañado… Pero al menos algo de bueno tuvo: ¡El fin de semana! Y con eso publicar un nuevo capítulo… Espero que les guste.

**FWOMP!**

Capítulo VI: Recuerdos

- Amane-san-

Misa dejó de mirar al vacío, y sus ojos cafés grandes se fijaron en el muchacho pelirrojo frente suyo.

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?-

Matt arqueó una ceja y dejó caer las cartas que llevaba en las manos, suspirando en el proceso con cansancio.

- ¡Eh! ¿Porqué Matt-kun está tirando las cartas?- Preguntó la rubia con sorpresa, Matt sólo puso ambas manos en la nuca, observándola fijamente.

Near dejó las cartas en el piso, jugando con un mechón de su blanco cabello.

- Amane-san no está en el juego…- Declaró Matt- Así no es divertido-

La rubia frunció el ceño y se apresuró a recoger las cartas que Matt había dejado caer, entregándoselas.

- ¡No, no! ¡Misa puede jugar!- Las manos de Matt no hicieron ningún movimiento para tomar las cartas nuevamente- ¡Misa no está viendo las cartas, Matt-kun puede seguir jugando!-

Mientras la modelo cerraba los ojos infantilmente tratando de que Matt cogiera las cartas con una desesperación que parecía impropia del asunto, Near se preguntó qué había pasado con Misa para que tuviese ese comportamiento tan extraño los últimos días.

No había podido descubrir mucho, principalmente, porque Misa Amane era una excelente actriz (¿O mentirosa?). Pero entre lo que había descubierto e indagado, todo indicaba que algo tenía que ver con L, por dónde lo viese, Near sólo podía pensar que algo ocurrido entre los días en los que Watari estuvo enfermo era responsable de tal cambio, y como el extraño comportamiento había empezado una mañana, no había muchas posibilidades que ni él, ni Near ni Mello fuesen los causantes.

¿Podría ser que al fin haya recordado algo?, Near había sido el primero en cuestionar a L y al shinigami, sobre la pérdida de memoria. El shinigami Ryuk no estaba seguro cuando dijo que el humano que no tuviese la Death Note olvidaría _por completo_ lo relacionado con ella, por lo que Near preguntó si había posibilidades que de alguna manera, a nivel subconsciente o por alguna otra anomalía en cuanto a lo físico o psicológico, se pudiese conservar algunos recuerdos.

- ¿Eh?- Había dicho Ryuk, tomado por sorpresa con tal pregunta, sintiéndose otra vez como cuando Light le preguntaba algo- Puede ser… ¿Tienen más manzanas?-

De haber recuperado sus recuerdos, ¿Sería nuevamente una amenaza, sería otra vez Kira?

- Oye, Near-

El albino dirigió su mirada inmutable hacia Matt, que lo había sacudido un poco en el hombro.

- ¿Te sucede algo?-

Near ni negó ni afirmó, sólo concentró su mirada en Misa, Matt notándolo comentó- No ha querido decirme porqué está así, pero descuida… Seguramente sólo tiene que ver con L… ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende, no?- Rió. Near se sintió aún más seguro de su primera acotación; L tenía algo que ver con el comportamiento de Misa.

Pero a Amane le sucedía algo más que L.

Desde lo acontecido con L, había soñado cada noche con voces y sueños de lo más extraños. Conversaciones con monstruos y muerte, y sobretodo con Light y Kira. Era el sueño que más se repetía: Light riendo malvadamente con los ojos rojos.

Hasta ese momento no había soñado con Ryuuzaki, pero algo en su interior temía hacerlo. Y Misa había tenido que soportar ese tipo de sueños por varios días.

De noche, los sueños; y de día, Ryuuzaki. Evitarlo se hacía un poco difícil con él yendo entrada la noche al dormitorio de Watari, justo el último cuarto en el segundo piso. Así que cuando ella bajaba en la madrugada hacia la cocina, luego de soñar esas terribles cosas, se encontraba con el detective. Al principio tuvo muchas ganas de gritarle, pero luego sintió vergüenza.

- Misa-san-

Y la rubia pasaba de largo, aquello se repetiría un par de veces más, hasta el día en que Watari declaró que no podía estar más en cama, y que debía hacerse cargo de las cosas. Misa le dijo que ella lo ayudaría, y aunque el anciano dijese que era una invitada, la mujer sacó a relucir sus dotes persuasivas y logró convencerlo.

- ¿Watari?-

El anciano levantó la mirada de los dulces que preparaba para L, y al ver a Misa con el semblante serio, preguntó, un poco preocupado.

- ¿Si, señorita Misa?-

- ¿Crees que los sueños signifiquen algo?- La rubia habló en susurros, avergonzada de su pregunta infantil, cosa que preocupó aún más a Watari, porque Misa Amane no era así, ella no se avergonzaba fácilmente.

El anciano decidió responderle sinceramente- Creo en que existen señales que nos previenen de ciertos eventos-

Misa parpadeó y se acercó más a Watari, y nuevamente entre susurros pidió que se explicara.

- Creo que se nos presentan señales para advertirnos, puede ser para algo bueno o algo malo, quizás hay señales en todo, sólo que no las vemos. Recuerdo una vez que L mencionó algo sobre las campanas. Fue por la época en la que ambos investigábamos a Kira, antes que Mello, Near y Matt se hicieran cargo. L dijo que escuchaba campanas, me contó que de vez en cuando las escuchaba pero que por esos días el sonido se hacía casi insoportable y que sólo el sonido de la lluvia parecía bajar la intensidad- Watari vio el rostro de Amane, estaba muy preocupada. Se mordía los labios, y parecía tener todas las intenciones de echarse a llorar- Claro que no sucedió nada, y todo quedó como parte de la tensión en el trabajo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Las señales son buenas cosas en general, te ayudan a prepararte. Aunque tampoco hay que olvidarse de que los sueños, sueños son-

Pero parecía que Misa no estaba muy dispuesta a dejar ir el tema tan fácilmente, tomó a Watari del antebrazo, evitando que saliese de la cocina con la bandeja de dulces.

- ¿Y qué si son sueños del pasado?-

El anciano dejó la bandeja suavemente, y con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba preguntó- ¿Qué clase de sueños?-

- Misa no está segura… Antes de llegar aquí Misa soñaba mucho con Light, pero nunca este tipo de sueños… Últimamente Misa escucha voces, conversaciones y ahora en los sueños de Misa aparecen personas que no recuerda conocer, sus rostros… Y luego están los monstruos- Añadió con desesperación, sus manos haciendo ademanes y caminando de un lado a otro- Y también está Misa, o alguien muy parecido, nunca le he visto el rostro…-

El inventor supo de inmediato que hablaba de los shinigamis, y probablemente haya también visto a la gente que mató con al Death Note. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo eso? ¿No se supone que su memoria sería removida? Tenía que hablar urgentemente con L sobre este asunto.

- Misa antes no tenía estos sueños- Añadió, ya hipando. Watari estaba en lo cierto al suponer que quería llorar.

- Señorita Misa, no hay razón para que se ponga así. Son sueños, talvez la razón por la que los sueña es porque extraña al joven Yagami, no hay porqué asustarse así- Dijo, y aunque Misa se sintió mejor luego de escuchar esa voz segura y paternal, algo en ella volvió a desesperarse.

Evitó mirar a Watari- ¿Y… Si no es sólo en los sueños de Misa? ¿Si también Misa lo escucha despierta?- Al ver que Watari miraba a otro lugar, analizando lo dicho, siguió- ¿Qué significa esto, Watari? ¿Qué es Misa?-

Luego, para el asombro de Watari, Misa hizo la pregunta que L se había hecho hace tres años.

- ¿Será que… Misa es Kira?-

Watari no pudo evitar verla con pena, parecía desvalida y en busca desesperadamente de consuelo. Esperaba, naturalmente, que dijera 'No, Misa no puede ser Kira', pero ni Watari quería decirlo, ni Misa iba a creérselo si lo dijera.

Así que Watari optó por no decir nada.

- ¿Podría ser que Misa no recordase ser Kira, como lo que pasó con Light, lo que dijo…?-

_Es la única manera, ¿Verdad Ryuuzaki?_

Misa cerró los ojos, esperando que la voz que no era de ella se fuera, alzando la voz- ¿Sería controlada por alguien más?-

_Misa._

- ¿Sería que en realidad Misa era Kira todo este tiempo? ¿Qué quise matar a Matt, Mello y a Near?-

_¿Amas tanto a Light como para morir?_

- ¡¿Misa es un monstruo?!- A este punto Misa ya no pensaba, escuchaba la voz en todos lados, y por más que cerrara los ojos, veía ojos rojos por todos lados.

Watari tuvo que sostenerla de los hombros para evitar que cayera, fue cuando Misa abrió los ojos, sudaba ligeramente y respiraba agitadamente. Pareciera como si hubiese tenido un ataque.

- Gracias, Watari-

Se puso de pie, y cuando se disponía a salir, Watari habló- Le llevaré algo de chocolate caliente, para que la ayude a dormir, si necesita cualquier cosa, hágamelo saber-

Misa asintió, cuando subía a la habitación se tropezó con Near. Últimamente Matt había andado con él, debido más que nada a que Mello rehusaba salir de su habitación la mayoría del tiempo, y el pelirrojo se aburría. Pero seguramente ahora Mello estaba fuera del dormitorio, así que Matt no estaba cerca.

- ¿Te sientes bien?-

La rubia asintió, y aunque dijera que no había problema, Near la acompañó hasta su dormitorio.

- ¿Ya almorzaste?-

- Sí- Dijo el muchacho, parándose algo encorvado frente a ella.

- Entonces… ¿No… te importaría jugar en mi cuarto?- Preguntó, con las mejillas coloradas, admitir delante de un niño que tenía miedo a dormir sola no era lo que tenía planeado, pero lo último que quería era despertar nuevamente sola en la oscuridad luego de haber tenido esas pesadillas.

Near negó, fue hacia su dormitorio a sacar algunos juguetes, y volvió en pocos minutos de regreso al dormitorio de Misa, y ambos entraron.

La rubia se acomodó bajo las sábanas mientras Near comenzaba a armar una torre de naipes. Probablemente cuando despertase se encontraría rodeada de pequeños edificios, se dijo Misa divertida. Encendió la lámpara y apagó las luces. No era de noche aún, pero la luz empezaba a irse ya, y estaba segura que Near no podría ver en la oscuridad.

Esta vez, lo que soñó no fue por entero desagradable. A diferencia de otras veces que las conversaciones se confundían, los rostros iban y venían, esta vez el sueño parecía más un recuerdo.

Nuevamente la otra Misa, la del sueño, estaba de espaldas a ella, había poca luz en ese lugar, pero Misa no se preocupó en reconocerlo, estaba más preocupada, y asustada, del monstruo frente a ellas.

_- Misa…- _Dijo el monstruo, pero la otra Misa no se inmutó, no retrocedió cómo lo hizo ella.

_- No sé si… Rem, ¿Esto está bien? ¿Es lo correcto? ¿Es la única manera?- _Dijo la otra Misa, negando la cabeza, asustada. El monstruo no hizo ademán de detenerla, pero en sus ojos se reflejaron la impotencia de no poder ayudarla.

_- ¿Amas tanto a Light como para morir?-_

Ambas Misa se quedaron como piedra, la primera Misa respondió de inmediato, mientras que ella parpadeó confundida. ¿El monstruo conocía a Light?

_- Sí-_

_- ¿Y para traicionarlo?- _Volvió a preguntar, ¿Cómo traicionarlo? ¿Por qué lo traicionaría?

_- Sí- _Respondió la otra, demorándose un poco más en responder que con la otra pregunta.

_- Entonces es la única manera. Haré lo que me pidas, Misa- _Sentenció el monstruo, moviendo la cabeza.

_¡Espera!_, trató de decir Misa, levantando la mano fantasma que tenía en el sueño. _¡Espera!,_ el monstruo siguió hablando con la otra Misa, y el cuadro se hizo cada vez más pequeño.

Cuando Misa despertó, sudando a mares y ahogando un grito, Near hacía entrar en la habitación a Watari, mientras le explicaba lo que hacía ahí, ambos voltearon a verla en cuanto escucharon su grito ahogado, y fueron a su lado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Misa?- Le tomó la mano, luego colocó una mano sobre su frente. Estaba caliente. Sacó su móvil y marcó unos números.

- ¿A quién llamas, Watari?- Preguntó la rubia, quitándose unos mechones de la cara.

- Necesita un médico-

Pero Misa parecía decidida, quitó el móvil de las manos de Watari, y se puso de pie, se puso una bata encima y antes de bajar por las escaleras, dijo- Lo que Misa necesita es hablar con Ryuuzaki-

Watari no la siguió, sino que fue hacia su dormitorio a buscar algo con lo qué contrarrestar la fiebre, dijo a Near que fuera a su cuarto, y le prometió que le buscaría si hubiera novedades.

Misa se sentía muy cansada, podía ser el sueño o la fiebre, pero no importaba, tenía que hablar con Ryuuzaki, exigirle si es posible, algunas respuestas.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina, justo cuando L se llevaba un pedazo de pastel a la boca. El cubierto quedó en el aire, y regresó al plato de inmediato, en cuanto L vio el estado de Misa. Se levantó de su silla, pero Misa levantó una mano, evitando que se acercara.

- Misa-san, necesita un doctor, no debió bajar así hasta aquí, si algo…-

La terca muchacha frunció el ceño, concentrándose unos minutos en respirar con normalidad, bajar las escaleras le había costado mucho más de lo que había previsto al comienzo- Necesitaba hablar contigo, Ryuuzaki-

- Estoy seguro que no hay nada tan importante que necesitase que bajases en ese estado- Dijo, observándola fijamente, escaneándola.

- No, no. Ryuuzaki se equivoca. Misa necesita hablar con él, _ahora_- Dijo, con desesperación, moviendo la cabeza con rudeza- Misa necesita decirle a Ryuuzaki algo sobre Kira, Misa necesita irse inmediatamente de aquí…-

Los ojos del joven detective la observaron ahora con severidad- Misa-san sabe que no puede irse de aquí porque está bajo sospecha de ser el segundo Kira-

La muchacha pareció desarmarse ante tal recordatorio, se acercó a grandes zancadas a Ryuuzaki y con los brazos abiertos de par en par declaró ardientemente- ¡¿Y qué pasaría si Misa es en verdad Kira?! ¿¡No estaría poniendo en riesgo la vida de Mello, Near y Matt?! ¿¡No estaría poniendo en riesgo tu vida y la de Watari?!-

L abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego volver a la normalidad, mas que sus acusaciones, le perturbaba más el estado de la muchacha, parecía que deliraba- Misa-san, no hay motivo para creer eso, además, mi vida y la vida de los demás están a salvo, puedo garantizártelo-

Ella soltó un sollozo, y se enfrentó nuevamente a L, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos aguados- Misa traicionó a Light, Misa amaba a Light más que a su propia vida, Misa está segura que de ser Kira, no habría problema en… en… ¡Misa no puede permitir eso! Ryuuzaki tiene que encerrar a Misa, ¡Alejarla de los chicos antes que los dañe!-

L frunció el ceño, trató de acercarse nuevamente a la joven, pero ésta levantó nuevamente el brazo, evitándolo.

- ¡Aléjate de mí!-

Gritó, cerrando los ojos. Para cuando los abrió L había regresado a su silla, y volvía a mirar indiferente las pantallas. Misa enrojeció de la furia.

- ¡Misa es Kira! ¿¡Acaso no entiendes lo peligrosa que es?!-

Pero L no parecía interesarle aquello- Regresa a tu dormitorio, Misa-san. No estás en condiciones para estar fuera de cama y estás hablando incoherencias, seguramente producto de la fiebre. Delirios-

Misa fue hacia él y giró su silla de tal forma que la mirase, lo tomó del cuello de su polera y con fuerza impropia de ella, prácticamente gritó en su rostro.

- ¡Escucha bien Ryuuzaki, Misa quiere irse! ¡Misa no va a poner a todos en riesgo sólo porque no quieres escuchar!-

L no se sintió intimidado bajo la mirada de la rubia, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando divisó un destello rojo en sus normales ojos café- Misa podrá irse cuando no sea más sospechosa, mientras tanto permanecerás aquí, donde pueda vigilarte-

La modelo soltó a L, y tuvo que sostenerse del escritorio para no caer al piso. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera para sostenerse por mucho tiempo, y cuando temía que ya no podía más, sintió las manos huesudas y frías de Ryuuzaki tomarla de las muñecas, para luego obligarla a que se apoyara en él, cosa que hizo, muy a su pesar.

La subió por las escaleras, y la llevó a su habitación. Dejándola sobre la cama, sin siquiera decir palabra. Cuando la puerta de su cuarto se volvió a abrir, fue Watari quien apareció.

- ¿Y Ryuuzaki?- Preguntó Misa, sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

- Está abajo, tiene mucho trabajo, señorita Misa. No hable más, tiene fiebre y lo mejor será que descanse. Temo que he sido el culpable de esto, he sido yo quien la contagió-

La rubia sonrió.

- ¡No has sido tú, Watari!- Dijo, y hizo un ademán con las manos, quitándole importancia al asunto.

El inventor la dejó cuando creyó que dormía, bajó para informarle a L sobre su estado.

Pero Misa era una buena actriz, y murmurando una disculpa a Watari, se levantó de la cama, fue hacia el baño, y pese a que se asustó un poco con la apariencia fantasmal que tenía, se echó agua en el rostro y volvió al cuarto.

- Misa no dejará que algo malo suceda-

Sacó sus cosas y un par de maletas, metió todo ahí, casi con desgana, no porque no quisiera irse, sino porque sentía que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. Vio el conejito que Near le había regalado, y quiso quedarse. Pero se recordó que justamente por ellos hacía lo que hacía.

Cuando tuvo listas las maletas, salió de su habitación, con el conejo de Near en uno de sus brazos. Se quedó unos minutos ahí, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sería bajar las escaleras con las maletas. Fue cuando Near, en simultáneo con Matt y Mello salieron de sus habitaciones.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Mello a la nada, tallándose un ojo con una mano, sus pijamas negras contrastando con las blancas de Near, quien era el único que estaba totalmente despierto, y salvo por el cabello revoloteado, Misa hubiera sospechado que no había estado dormido.

- Escuché gritos- Dijo Matt, para volverse a Misa- ¿Misa, qué haces con esas maletas?- Los tres miraron las maletas a Misa.

Y se quedaron en silencio.

- Misa, ¿Piensas irte?- Preguntó nuevamente Matt, que parecía ser el único con ganas de hablar. Mello había fruncido el ceño, mirando con desdén a Near y a Misa.

- Mello-kun tenía razón, Misa es Kira, Misa tiene que irse, es peligrosa para ustedes- Dijo, lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos. Mello gruñó.

- Ya era hora de que te largaras-

Near abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue Matt quien se le adelantó, lo empujó hasta el dormitorio que ambos compartían y lo reprendió diciendo que mejor se callara, cerrando la puerta en su cara.

- La casa está vigilada- Dijo Near, y Matt asintió.

Se acercó a Misa y dijo con amabilidad- No es muy inteligente irte así, L vigila cada rincón fuera de la casa-

- Pero Misa…-

El pelirrojo tomó las maletas y entró a la habitación de la rubia, nunca había entrado y se quedó bastante maravillado con lo grande que era.

- ¿Porqué crees que eres Kira?- Preguntó Near, entrando al último, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Misa ha estado soñando cosas- Dijo, temblando ligeramente. Matt no comentó nada al respecto, pero la guió hasta la cama, por como lucía parecía necesitar urgentemente algo de descanso.

- Misa-san debe saber que los sueños no son más que eso. La otra vez soñé que un chocolate se comía a Mello- Dijo el pelirrojo, riendo- Misa-san no creerá que _en verdad_ un chocolate podría comerse a Mello, ¿O sí?-

Misa sonrió pero volvió al semblante anterior en cuanto vio que Near no parecía tomar el asunto a la ligera.

- ¿Near-kun cree que Misa es Kira, cierto?-

El albino se acercó, tomando el conejo que le había regalado y echándolo al lado de la rubia.

- Lo que yo creo es que no deberías irte- Y luego añadió, muy bajito- No quiero-

Matt casi cae de la sorpresa, pero al menos aquella declaración había hecho que Misa dejase de querer quitarse las sábanas de encima.

- Cierto, cierto. Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, Misa. ¡Mira que esto se va a poner aburrido! Near es bueno jugando videojuegos, pero tú eres aún mejor… No te ofendas Near- El aludido negó ligeramente- Además, gracias a ti vivimos con L, y en caso que seas Kira, que dudo mucho, no nos harás daño. Misa-san, eres y serás siempre una buena persona… Sin mencionar que L se sentirá muy solo cuando te vayas…-

La muchacha dio un golpe débil en la cabeza pelirroja, pero con una sonrisa.

- Misa se queda-

Matt sonrió y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro a la rubia, Near los miró de pie, frente a ambos, la mano derecha fuertemente apretaba el robot a su pecho.

El pelirrojo vio que parecía, ¿Por primera vez?, confundido hacia lo que debía hacer, sintiendo pena por el genio también le puso una mano en el hombro, a lo que Near reaccionó abriendo ambos ojos ónix más de lo normal, para luego darle una sonrisa débil.

Misa no pudo evitar querer reír y llorar a la vez, después de mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse querida, y esta vez se sentía tan diferente que cuando estaba con Light, ¿Talvez porque eran unos niños? ¿O era porqué…?

_Es la única manera._

Era esa voz nuevamente, esa voz que no era suya, que tenia otro tono. Misa temió que los niños la hubiesen escuchado, pero Matt estaba contándoles unas historia sobre Mello y el chocolate que parecía divertida por la forma en que contenía la risa.

_Misa._

¿¡Quién, quién era?!

Ya no escuchaba la voz de Matt, su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y temió desmayarse ahí mismo y asustar a ambos chicos. ¿Pero que hacía?

No se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos con tal fuerza, que pareciese que no quería volver a abrirlos más. Cuando finalmente dejó de escuchar la voz distante de Matt, decidió abrirlos. Encontrándose con un cuadro extraño. Ella misma, en un sofá, Misa reconoció el lugar rápidamente… Era la sala de investigaciones dónde Ryuuzaki buscaba a Kira con Light, pero eso no fue lo que hacía extraña esa visión, sino quienes estaban en ese cuarto.

- Es la única manera, así podremos estar juntos-

La voz era de una rubia con ojos café, Misa conocía a esa rubia, por supuesto, era ella misma.

- Sí-

Misa casi saltó de la impresión, justo a su lado, de pie al costado de la otra Misa, estaba Ryuuzaki, una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y el pulgar en la boca. Miraba a la otra Misa con intensidad, y Misa se alegró de que aquél Ryuuzaki no pudiese verla, de lo contrario se hubiera sentido una idiota al quedársele viendo tanto rato. Había, sin duda, algo extraño en él. Como si esperase algo imposible, y Misa se asustó al verlo tan… Humano.

Ryuuzaki se acercó, se arrodilló, quedando a nivel de la rubia sentada en el sofá, Misa no pudo ver su rostro pero cuando el detective le puso una mano en el hombro, la otra Misa saltó con ferocidad y quitó con desdén la mano sobre ella.

- Aléjate de mí, no me toques- Se levantó y Misa se acercó para verla cara a cara mientras seguía siseando- ¡Amo a Light y nunca me fijaría en algo como tú! ¡No confundas las cosas!-

El rostro de Ryuuzaki no reflejó mucho, y cuando Misa pudo verlo bien, el muchacho se había dado la vuelta, ignorando los gritos de la otra Misa. Ahora estaban cara a cara.

La otra Misa la miró justo a los ojos, y sonrió con maldad, ojos rojos contra café. Misa saltó.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?-

Ojos rojos. Kira. _¡Eres Kira! ¡Casi nos matas y matas a L!_, ¿Era verdad? ¿Mello tenía razón? _Monstruo. Monstruo. _¿Y Ryuuzaki? ¿Por qué le había dicho algo así a él? Ella… Ella lo quería, no sabía si más que a Light… Ahora no sabía si lo quería más pero lo quería, ¿Acaso por haberle dicho eso antes él no le creía? ¿Acaso la odiaba? ¿Y Light? ¿Porqué cuando soñaba con él no eran más que pesadillas? ¿Por qué cuando quería pensar en él, sus recuerdos eran pocos y eran incluso menos cuando trataba de encontrar recuerdos felices? ¿Light la amaba, cierto?

- ¡Misa!-


	7. Capítulo VII: Amigos

**N/A:** Gracias por los reviews, en un aviso aparte al fic… Después de todo, no puedo ser ajena a una situación tan grave como la epidemia que se ha desarrollado, los ciudadanos mexicanos que me leen, quiero solidarizarme con ustedes, no puedo imaginar siquiera lo que se está viviendo allá, y pues, como bióloga no puedo hacer nada aún, pero al menos como escritora me encantaría alegrarles un poco el día.

Fuerza México.

Y a los otros países que están comenzando a sufrir los efectos de esta terrible 'gripe', también mi apoyo, ojala sirva de algo escribirles.

**FWOMP!**

Capítulo VII: Amigos

El único sonido en el cuarto eran los que hacía Watari al ordenar los medicamentos en la bandeja. Ya le había dado la dosis necesaria a Misa de antibióticos y aunque su estado físico no era alarmante, lo era su estado mental, según los exámenes hechos Misa no tenía razón para no mejorar, pero la realidad era otra; Misa no dejaba de delirar, hablaba entre sueños e incluso gritaba. La fiebre apenas y se mantenía a control, y las pocas veces que estaba conciente no hablaba mucho.

Watari dio una última mirada de compasión a la pobre criatura dormida en la cama, antes de salir por la puerta.

Fuera, lo atacaron a preguntas, Near, Mello y Matt interrumpieron el camino de Watari hasta la cocina y intentaron sacarle información, pero el anciano no era el tutor de L por nada, sólo dijo lo necesario, como había dicho L que dijera si los chicos hacían muchas preguntas.

- Bah, no les dirá nada- Dijo Mello, comiendo despreocupadamente un pedazo de chocolate.

El único pelirrojo del trío se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio de Misa- Parece que sigue igual… ¿Cómo es que se pudo poner así derepente?-

La noche en que todo ocurrió, Matt y Near se alarmaron al notar un brillo rojo en los ojos de Misa, a tiempo que se desmayaba y caía en el suelo de la habitación, fueron a ayudarla, y con esfuerzo la subieron a la cama. Matt tuvo que salir corriendo a buscar a Watari o a L, encontró a ambos en la oficina.

- ¡Misa está mal!- Gritó, y lamentó haberlo hecho porque alarmó a Watari, e hizo fruncir el ceño a L.

- Watari- Dijo el detective, y el anciano salió, en compañía de Matt que explicaba rápidamente lo que había sucedido.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Near se había sentado al lado de Misa, y la veía fijamente, mientras la rubia permanecía inconciente. Watari lo hizo a un lado delicadamente, y tanteó la frente de Misa, así como su pulso. Negó la cabeza y salió del cuarto rápidamente.

Near permaneció muy callado, seguramente analizando lo ocurrido.

- ¿Crees que…?- Comenzó Matt, mirando de reojo cautamente a Near- ¿…Tenga que ver con Kira?-

Near asintió- Te refieres a los ojos…-

En el rostro de Matt se vio el alivio al escuchar a Near decir aquello- Ah, que bien, no estoy loco, por un momento creí que lo había imaginado…-

El albino volvió a mirar a Misa- Lo más probable es que aún guarde algunos recuerdos dentro de sí, y algo está haciendo que salgan de su subconsciente-

_Aunque eso no fue una visión, sus ojos en verdad se volvieron rojos. _¿Acaso podría ser que aún continuase teniendo los ojos de shinigami incluso luego de haber renunciado a la Death Note?

- ¿Por eso tiene pesadillas? ¿Pero porqué ella pudo guardar sus recuerdos? L dijo que cuando Yagami renunció al cuaderno no recordaba nada… - Razonó el pelirrojo,

- Es una hipótesis, pero creo que se debe a las circunstancias en las que renunció al cuaderno- Near necesitaba información de la que carecía en ese momento, no sabía cómo había renunciado Misa, ni sabía muchas cosas que habían sucedido durante la investigación antes que ellos aparecieran. Lo dicho por L había sido tan superfluo, y no le había dado mucha importancia porque eran de carácter personal, mas, al parecer, esa información era necesaria para saber lo que le ocurría a Misa.

¿O es que acaso todo tenia que ver con L?

- Matt- Llamó, el pelirrojo se volvió a él- ¿Porqué dijiste que el comportamiento poco común de Amane era debido a L?-

El otro muchacho se encogió de hombros, no esperando esa pregunta, pero sabiendo también que Near no la haría si no tuviese que ver con el estado de Misa- La noche que fui a preguntarle a Watari dónde guardaba los chocolates para Mello y lo encontré con fiebre en el escritorio de su cuarto, bajé a avisar a L, y lo encontré con Misa… En una posición… Pues, bastante comprometedora, si entiendes lo que digo- Pausa- Oye Near, ¿Porqué crees que Misa esté aquí?-

- Watari dijo que sufría un choque emocional, y estaba vulnerable a cualquier arrebato que tuviese, por la muerte de Light Yagami- Respondió el muchacho, no entendiendo muy bien el punto de Matt.

- ¿No te parece extraño? Digo, L no es que sea mala persona, pero de ahí a cuidar a un ex Kira, y luego cuando lo vi con ella, por un momento pensé… ¿No será que L está enamorado de Misa?- Near abrió los ojos de par en par- No es tan descabellado como suena, L pierde el interés en el caso en cuanto éste se cierra, no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias si no le importara la persona, y tratándose del segundo Kira, o está enamorado de ella o… No sé…-

- O le debe un favor- Terminó una nueva voz, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Near. El albino asintió al rubio que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, algo sorprendido de no haberlo escuchado entrar.

- ¿Qué favor podría deberle?-

- ¿Piensas lo mismo, no?- Preguntó el rubio con desgana a Near, quien de inmediato asintió.

Como Matt pusiese cara de no entender lo que ambos pensaban, Mello habló, explicándolo todo, a medida que daba unos pasos hacia dentro de la habitación.

- Cuando L habló del caso, de cómo se resolvió, obvió detalles, sobre todo cuando le preguntamos porqué demoró tanto tiempo en contactarnos y porqué tuvo que pasar por muerto. Hay algo que no nos ha dicho, y puede ser que esta mujer tenga que ver…-

- Así que ahora crees que pudo haber interferido para salvar a L- Dijo Matt, dando un silbido, disfrutando la transformación en el rostro de Mello- Seguro ya no piensas que es tan mala-

El rubio bufó- ¡Idiota! Siempre será Kira, haya lo que haya hecho, no cambia lo que hizo por ese imbécil de Yagami… Sólo digo que esa es la opción más viable, allá ustedes, par de estúpidos, que creen que L podría enamorarse de una basura como ésta- Y dio una mirada de asco a la muchacha dormida.

Near dejó de prestar atención a las demás personas ahí, y sacó un mazo de cartas del tarot y comenzó a construir una torre en el piso. Matt lo observó calladamente.

- No es ridículo pensar que L podría enamorarse de Amane- Anunció, Mello dio una mirada rápida a Misa, antes de preguntarle rudamente a qué se refería- Se complementan-

Mello mordió la barra de chocolate en su mano- Eso no es suficiente- Siseó, y como lo hiciera tan fervientemente, Matt y Near le dieron una mirada impar, haciendo que un levísimo sonrojo apareciera en el muchacho- No voy a discutir esto, crean lo que quieran, voy a mi cuarto a seguir durmiendo-

Y se retiró, unos segundos después regresó Watari, con muchas cajitas de medicamentos y varios otros aparatos. Sacó educadamente a Near y a Matt, prometiéndoles noticias pronto.

Lo mismo se repetiría los dos días siguientes, entrarían sigilosamente a la habitación de Misa, y Watari llegaría y los sacaría.

Watari, mientras, chequeaba el estado de Misa, y como siempre que terminara de hacerlo, se quedaría leyendo hasta muy tarde, en la mesa a su lado.

Bien podría L recriminarle haberse encariñado con una criminal, pero no había nada que Watari hubiese podido hacer para impedirlo.

- ¿Cómo está?- Dijo L, entrando a la habitación, Watari negó suavemente la cabeza- Ya veo-

Era la primera visita que hacía a Misa, ni siquiera había subido cuando Matt bajó alarmado a decir que Misa estaba mal, Watari no sabía si era por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía últimamente o si había sido en cambio porque _no_ quería verla.

- Matt mencionó algo de ojos rojos- Acotó Watari, su tono lleno de advertencia. L no reaccionó a la mención de los ojos de shinigami- Por supuesto… Ya lo sabías-

L sonrió débilmente, su sonrisa se debía más al hecho de haber sido descubierto que el de encontrarle gracia al asunto.

- Sabía de la posibilidad-

El anciano se puso de pie- ¿Aún conserva los ojos de shinigami?-

El muchacho negó.

- Es sólo un reflejo. En muchos aspectos, Misa es un casi un shinigami. El cuaderno que ella poseía le pertenecía a ella… Y no sucedió como con Yagami-kun o los demás que tuvieron un shinigami siguiéndolos porque el cuaderno era de ellos, Rem la seguía porque quería…- Dijo, más bien divagando, con el pulgar en los labios.

Watari ordenó las tazas y los medicamentos en la bandeja- No has respondido, L-

Lawliet suspiró- Misa-san no es Kira, y puedo asegurarte que el destello en sus ojos no tiene nada que ver con los shinigami, aunque no estoy seguro de la causa-

- Habló de los sueños, sus recuerdos están regresando a ella, ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?- L no respondió- Quizás hubiese sido mejor que no interrogaras al shinigami solo…-

- No- Dijo Lawliet, bastante seguro- Yo debía hablar con Rem solo-

El anciano asintió, confiando en el buen juicio de su protegido, verificó por última vez la temperatura de la modelo, y cuando hubo terminado, L se volvió a Watari.

- ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con ella?-

Watari asintió, y los dejó solos.

L tomó unos cuantos dulces de la bandeja que Watari dejara, y se sentó con esa forma extraña de sentarse que tenia, en donde antes estuviese sentado su tutor.

- No debería estar pasándote esto- Dijo, hablando a la nada, mirando por la ventana. Su rostro denotaba gran cansancio, que no tenían mucho que ver con las ojeras que había bajo sus ojos.

El muchacho tomó otro dulce de la bandeja, concentrándose en el paisaje frente a sus ojos- Así no debió terminar-

Ella no se merecía un final así, ella merecía estar con Light, no con él. Ella merecía seguir su carrera, o tener una familia. Una vida normal, lejos de ahí, lejos de él. Ella cambió lo que se suponía que pasaría; él muerto, Light triunfando. ¿Quién sabe si sus sucesores hubiesen podido contra él si no hubiera sido por la supervisión de Lawliet? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera reaparecido, advirtiendo a Giovanni sobre el cuaderno real?

Y gracias a ella, él estaba vivo. Gracias a ella todo se resolvió, gracias a ella, a costa de ella, muchas más vidas se salvaron.

_Debes prometerme una cosa, L Lawliet._

L recordaba cada día la promesa hecha al shinigami Rem, días antes de que Matsuda llegase con la noticia del comportamiento depresivo de Misa.

_Deacuerdo._

Había aparecido en su oficina, su gran figura causándole una gran impresión, después de haber visto todo lo que había visto, libros asesinos y shinigamis, aún no se acostumbraba el ver a esas criaturas aparecer de la nada.

_Protege a Misa, si le sucede algo antes del tiempo previsto en sus números, yo misma me encargaré de escribir tu nombre en mi cuaderno, así me cueste la vida._

Y fue cuando le entregó su cuaderno. Al principio L no quiso recibirlo, pero Rem insistió, diciendo que lo necesitaría más adelante.

Entendiendo más o menos lo que Rem quería decir, L negó, devolviéndole el cuaderno al shinigami.

_No se lo daré a Misa-san._

Pero Rem no lo recibió, su voz inmutable y de ultratumba, retumbando por varios segundos en los oídos del detective.

_Estoy deacuerdo, ahora no es el momento. Pero eres un humano inteligente, L Lawliet. Tú sabrás cuando._

Y ahora entendía a Rem, era necesario que Misa recordara todo, de lo contrario sufriría por siempre de pesadillas y remordimientos que no entiende de dónde salieron. Hasta el momento L había pensado que lo mejor sería que Misa viviese en feliz ignorancia, pero ahora…

_¿Te irás?_

Rem no se movió.

_Sí, tengo que regresar ya a mi mundo. _

Bajó la cabeza, pensando. Decidida, volvió a subirla, y apareció a unos centímetros del rostro de Lawliet.

_Talvez pasen cosas extrañas, de cualquier forma, recuerda que la única manera de que Misa recupere sus memorias, es con la Death Note._

Y en un parpadeo, el shinigami desapareció.

- ¿Hubieras terminado mejor de no haber intervenido?- Se preguntó en voz alta, fijándose en el reflejo de la ventana, mirándola por ahí.

Gotas de lluvia hicieron débiles sonidos mientras chocaban contra la ventana.

Incapaz de seguir viéndola, salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras, y salió de la casa.

Mientras caminaba por el lago, recordó inevitablemente a Light. La conversación que tuvieron en el último piso del edificio, aquel día que llovía a cántaros.

Las campanas.

Watari decía que Misa tenía pesadillas, pues bien, no había ni un solo día que L no soñara con Light Yagami. Riéndose, burlándose… Había perdido, pero eso no quería decir que no lo iría a torturar de por vida.

Cogió una piedra, y la lanzó al lago.

Light pudo ser mejor que él, tenía muchas cualidades de las que él carecía, tenía un gran futuro, tenía a Misa, ¿Porqué alguien cambiaría todo eso por un poder que fácilmente podría conseguir por otros medios?

Aunque era distinto, siempre lo sería. El poder de una Death Note tentaría a cualquiera…

_Cualquiera._

Y eso era lo que hizo que L reconsiderara la idea de que Light podría ser su real sucesor.

No tuvo la fuerza suficiente para resistirse a tal cuaderno mortal, su moral se derrumbó por completo y se convirtió en otra persona. Se convirtió en cualquiera, incluso Mello, Near y Matt se resistieron al cuaderno, aunque aquello fuese más por su cariño y lealtad hacia él, que a sus principios.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuchó las campanas?

Cogió otra piedra.

_El día que Light murió._

No llovía, el cielo se había tornado de un color naranja. Él esperaba a Near en el auto, junto a Watari, a pocos metros del edificio donde Light se condenaría.

Fue cuando lo vio, al principio creyó que se trataba de una ilusión, pero no, era Light, sangrando, corriendo mientras su ropa se manchaba cada vez más con su sangre.

Bajó del carro, Watari lo llamó.

- Tengo que hacer una cosa antes de irnos-

Con mucha precaución de no ser visto lo siguió, hasta otro edificio en el que se escondió.

No había duda, pensó, al ver a Light caer en una de las escaleras del lugar, Light iba a morir. Estaba gravemente herido.

Así que ahí terminaba todo.

Finalmente.

Se acercó a Light, quien al principio creyó que todo era producto de su imaginación, luego parpadeó y se apretó una mano en el pecho.

- L-

Calló, para luego corregirse- Ryuuzaki-

El susodicho se acercó aún más, si Light lo mataba no importaba ya. Quizás que muriesen ambos sería lo mejor, así acabaría todo de una vez. Quizás así estaba previsto, que él muriera por Light, como había supuesto al comienzo, cuando comenzara a sospechar de Light.

- No estabas muerto- Rió, sin gracia.

- No- Corroboró el otro, la luz en el ventanal cercano le daba un aspecto fantasmal, causando que Light se preguntara si en verdad L estaba vivo o era todo parte de un último juego de su imaginación, así como lo había sido verse a sí mismo mientras corría hacia ahí.

- Te vi morir- Siguió.

L no quiso responder, en cambio, con tono de preocupación dijo- No hables, Yagami-kun. Estás muy débil-

Light ríe otra vez, débilmente, y con malicia dijo- No tiene caso, estoy muriendo-

El detective no lo niega- Sí-

Afuera, la gente de Near lo busca desesperadamente, temiendo que se recuperase. Pero Near debió saber que era imposible, tiene heridas en lugares vitales y ha perdido ya mucha sangre. Sin mencionar la mano sobe el pecho, indicando algún dolor en esa zona.

- Ganaste-

Y estaba solo.

L no tomó mucha atención a sus palabras, pero le llamó la atención la apariencia desganada que había adoptado, como si no le importara ya nada.

- No era mi intención matarte, aunque esa haya sido la tuya conmigo- Dijo con honestidad, pensando en lo decepcionado que estaba, viendo cómo el agarre que tenía sobre su pecho se intensificaba.

Light vuelve a reír, y suspira.

- Fue Misa-

No podía mentirle, al menos merecía saber la verdad. Ryuuzaki asiente.

- Fue por ti, Yagami-kun-

Light asiente, ya sabiendo eso- Misa siempre fue una tonta-

L ignora el comentario, y va escuchando las voces de los policías cada vez más cerca.

- ¿Yagami-kun? ¿Crees que algún día volveremos a jugar tenis?- Dijo, desviando el tema.

La luz se filtraba por entre los ventanales, bañando la estancia con un aura celestial. Era ideal para el deceso de un extraordinario ser como Light.

'Los que escriban en la Death Note no podrán ir ni al cielo ni al infierno'

- No creo que nos volvamos a ver- Contestó Light, su voz apenas audible.

Los minutos pasaron, y L estaba seguro que pronto todo acabaría, y era cuestión de tiempo para que Light muriera.

- Nunca supe tu nombre-

L mantuvo la distancia.

- Me llamo L Lawliet, Yagami-kun-

El corazón de Light dio un vuelco, Light fue conciente de que moriría.

- Bueno- Dijo, como si estuviese hablando con L en el campus de la universidad, pero su rostro parecía triste, indefenso. ¿Habría reconocido sus errores al final? ¿Se hubiera aceptado como el ser humano que era y no el dios que quería ser?

Se acomodó mejor en las escaleras, de tal forma que viese a L frente a frente, el saludo de un rival a otro. Se quedaron viendo, Yagami tumbado, y L, de pie frente a él, los pulgares en sus bolsillos.

- Adiós, L Lawliet-

Y poco a poco, fue cerrando sus ojos, y terminó ahí. Kira había muerto.

L permitió que la lluvia lo empapara, sabía que en cuanto entrase a la casa, Watari le regañaría, pero no se movió. La lluvia volvía a tranquilizarlo, así como lo había hecho hace tiempo, cuando escuchaba las campanas.

No notó lo empapado que estaba hasta que entró a la casa, Watari definitivamente le regañó y le recomendó que se cambiara, cosa que no hizo. Tomó una toalla, y subió las escaleras, hacia el dormitorio de Misa.

Ella tiene los ojos abiertos.

- Escucho campanas- Dijo, su voz usualmente alegre, ahora tiene algo de desesperación, y mientras Ryuuzaki trata de recuperar el aliento, Misa vuelve a hablar- Dime, Ryuuzaki, ¿¡Porqué, porqué las escucho?!-

Había dejado de hablar en tercera persona, y se llevó las manos al rostro, ahogando un sollozo, negando con la cabeza.

- Misa-san-

- ¡No!- Gritó, levantando una mano, como lo hiciera las veces que no quería que L se acercara. Ryuuzaki se detuvo, retrocedió hasta su posición inicial, esperando que ella dijera que no lo quería como Light, o algo parecido que él sabría de sobra- Si te acercas más, no podré seguir… No debes, Ryuuzaki, no debes acercarte a Misa…-

L permaneció parado a un par de metros de la cama donde Misa estaba echada, analizándola.

- Misa es Kira-

Volvió a sollozar, y esa vez L no hizo caso a la mano que lo prevenía de acercarse, cuando estuvo a su lado, se agachó hasta llegar a su altura, le retiró las manos del rostro.

- ¿Misa-san?-

- Light… ¿Qué tiene que ver Light en todo esto? ¿Por qué Misa sigue viéndolo? ¿Por qué Light dice que mataría a su hermana? Misa incluso recuerda a una mujer… Misa recuerda que Light mató a Ryuuzaki… Misa no entiende…- Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, y trató en vano de apartar a L- ¡Tú tampoco entiendes, Misa quiere irse, Misa intentó decirte, y no entendiste!-

L permanecía inmune a sus gritos, había escuchado tantas cosas de ella, que estaba acostumbrado a sus insultos y reproches.

- Lo siento-

Misa dejó de sollozar, y lo vio extrañada, como L había bajado la cabeza, no pudo ver su expresión, pero la conmovió. Se acercó como pudo y lo abrazó, continuó llorando silenciosamente.

_Misa ama a Light, Misa no quiere quedarse contigo, Ryuuzaki. Todo lo que hace Misa es por Light, y nada más que eso._

El detective no le devolvió el abrazo, sino que se quedó inmóvil, esperando talvez que Misa lo empuje y lo eche de la habitación.

- Te debo unas disculpas por no haber tenido tacto, no haberte entendido- Dijo, murmurando- Trataré de enmendarlo-

No sabía si Misa lo escuchaba, en algún momento había vuelto a dormir, y dudaba que hubiese despertado siquiera. Podía ser simplemente que sufría un delirio.

Nuevamente visualizó a Rem, de pie frente a él, pocas horas después de haber hablado con Misa para que fuese a vivir a Inglaterra con él, el shinigami había hecho aparición.

_¿Qué podría causar esto, Rem?_

Y mientras recordaba las palabras casi proféticas de Rem, quitó con toda la suavidad de la que era posible, los brazos de Misa sobre su cuello.

- Me salvaste la vida- _No deberías estar aquí_- Te devolveré la tuya-

Y regresó a Misa a la cama, quien se revolvió entre sueños, abrazando al conejito de Near, y se sentó nuevamente al lado, concentrado en mirar por la ventana, para que su vista no se desviase a la rubia que dormía beatíficamente sobre la cama.

_Que Misa se enamorase de ti, Lawliet._

Y, al parecer, eso había hecho.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Rem

**N/A:** Disculpen el retraso, entré en semana de exámenes y parece que el estrés evitó que mi cerebro pudiese pensar en otra cosa que no fueran mis cursos, pero ahora ya terminó así que vuelvo a ser parte del mundo. ¡Disfruten este capítulo!

**FWOMP!**

Capítulo VIII: Rem

Misa despertó a las tres de la mañana del día siguiente.

Sus ojos parpadearon varias veces, tratando de adaptarse al estar abiertos en varios días. Por unos segundos creyó que estaba en su departamento, despertando de una horrible pesadilla sobre Light, y que tendría que servirse media botella de vino para calmar la angustia, pero luego de quedarse viendo fijamente el enorme cuarto, supo que no era así, recordó que estaba en casa de Ryuuzaki en Inglaterra, y no estaba sola, ahí, al lado, dormían Near, Matt y Mello, y abajo seguramente seguían Ryuuzaki y Watari trabajando.

Quitó algunos mechones de su frente sudorosa.

Vio al lado una bandeja con muchas cosas; medicamentos, un vaso, una jarra de agua y unos papeles. Se sentó en la cama, recostando su espalda en la almohada.

Había muchas cosas que taladraban su mente, confundiéndola. Sintió que había dormido demasiado tiempo, y no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido entre el tiempo en que vio a la Misa de los ojos rojos y ese momento.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón latía rápidamente.

La voz que la llamaba insistentemente, repitiendo su nombre era la de una mujer. Le había costado descifrarlo, pero Misa logró distinguirla. ¿Su madre? No, no podía ser su madre. Era una voz femenina, pero carecía de la dulzura que caracterizaba a la voz de su madre.

Se recostó de tal manera que su vista se fijó en el techo. Su cabeza le dolía, era como si hubieran metido a la fuerza mucha información. Ahora recordaba más nombres, más conversaciones… Cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

_Click._

Misa tuvo que detener su intento y con curiosidad fijó su mirada en la entrada a su dormitorio.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, y en la oscuridad, Misa puso distinguir una cabellera rojiza de Matt, entrando sigilosamente y sin notar en absoluto que ella estaba despierta, fue hacia la mesa y cuando tomó la bandeja, Misa lo tomó del brazo…

- ¡Ah!-

Haciéndolo saltar.

Misa no pudo evitar reír ligeramente a la cara de susto del muchacho, quien le envió una mirada de reproche antes de dejar la bandeja en su sitio y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Misa-Misa asustó a Matt-kun?- preguntó con falsa inocencia.

- No, no. Sólo casi me hago en los pantalones, literalmente- Dijo el pelirrojo con diversión, la rubia rió un poco más- ¿Y, hace mucho que has despertado?-

- No, hace un rato. Misa creyó que todos dormían- Matt se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, pero los últimos días hemos estado ayudando a L, y hemos tenido que amanecernos, así que todos estamos ahora abajo. Subí a recoger la bandeja que dejó olvidada Watari- E hizo una señal a la bandeja que ahora estaba sobre la mesa.

Misa parpadeó confundida- ¿Últimos días? ¿Cuánto tiempo Misa estuvo inconciente?-

- Cuatro días, más o menos-

La rubia volvió a parpadear repetidamente, pero guardó silencio.

- Watari dijo que estabas bien físicamente, pero que aunque no había ninguna razón por la que permanecieras inconciente, no despertabas- Misa jugaba con sus dedos, algo nerviosa- Después de que te desmayaste fuimos a buscar a L y a Watari, y de ahí no nos dejaron entrar, Near y yo quisimos, pero Watari nos decía que no. De vez en cuando nos daban alguna información de tu estado. Hoy me ofrecí a recoger la bandeja para ver cómo estabas-

La modelo subió la mirada, y la fijó en la ventana por la que hace unos días Lawliet había mirado.

- Misa ha estado soñando, Matt-kun-

Matt no pudo ocultar su curiosidad- ¿Sobre qué?-

Pensándoselo mejor, Misa decidió no decirle nada a Matt, no quería preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba, y además, era un niño. Le quedaban sólo Watari y L para hablar, pero prefería al primero.

Así que lo esperaría.

- Nada importante, Matt-kun-

Y se sintió cansada, se recostó en la almohada nuevamente, y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

- ¿Misa?-

- ¿Eh?- Abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué recuerdas de cuando Yagami estaba vivo?- Preguntó con precaución, y se preparó mentalmente para su reacción. Podía gritarle que no tenía nada que ver con eso, o que Light no era Kira, o se pondría a llorar…

Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, en cambio, volvió a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos y luego de unos angustiosos minutos, volvió a hablar.

- Misa recuerda cuando salía con Ryuuzaki y Light, él creía que éramos Kira y se encadenó a Light- Una sombra de una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, Matt pudo notar que eran épocas felices- ¡Oh! Recuerdo una vez cuando se pelearon… Me asusté mucho…-

- ¿L peleó con Yagami?- Preguntó, sin poder creer lo de la pelea, pero curioso de saber más sobre L.

La rubia asintió, medio sonriendo- ¡Sí! Se pelearon… Misa se asustó, Ryuuzaki no lo parece pero tiene mucha fuerza-

- ¿Cómo conociste a Light?-

A la modelo se le iluminó el rostro, como si hablar de las cosas del pasado la animaran, pero luego la sonrisa desapareció, y el ceño fruncido se hizo presente en su impecable, aunque pálido, rostro.

No lo recordaba.

- Misa conoció a Light…-

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, ¡No lo recordaba!

- ¿Misa, te duele algo? ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó el muchacho, poniéndose de pie delante de la rubia, pero Amane sólo negó.

- No, no… Misa, Misa no puede recordar cómo conoció a Light… Misa sólo recuerda cuando un pervertido la secuestró y… Y luego estaba Light, y Ryuuzaki. Y Misa no puede recordar qué sucedió antes…-

Matt escogió no responder, de lo contrario hubiese tenido que decir a Misa que en realidad era Kira y que su falta de recuerdos era el efecto de haber renunciado a la Death Note. Pero de haber dicho algo, Misa no lo hubiese escuchado, porque mientras se esforzaba por recordar cómo había conocido a Light, una imagen se superponía.

- Misa no puede más, Rem. No puede más, tienes que decirme si Light está bien…- Era su voz, pero el recuerdo parecía confuso, borroso, y Misa apenas y pudo distinguir que de hecho, se trataba de ella. Pero a diferencia de los recuerdos que había tenido, en éste, Misa estaba preocupada, cuando generalmente era lo contrario.

Otra voz, a la cual no pudo identificar, respondió- Misa, si voy y Light me ve o Ryuk, sabrán que estoy viva, y sospecharán-

La Misa de su recuerdo agitó su cabeza, con tal fuerza que parecía que se hubiera dañado el cuello.

- ¡Misa tiene que sabe si Light está vivo!- Y se echó a llorar con furia, como una chiquilla.

La otra voz no dijo nada, y esperó a que el arrebato de Misa pasara, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, como si la conociera desde hace mucho.

- Tienes que entender que no es recomendable hacer este tipo de cosas, Misa. Piénsalo mejor, tu y L se han esforzado porque todo salga bien, si esto funciona al fin podrás ser feliz con el humano al que amas… Como querías-

La rubia se mordió dolorosamente los labios, Misa incluso podía sentir el dolor en su propia carne.

- Está bien… No vayas aún… - Se levantó, y con resolución fue hacia uno de los cajones, sacó una caja negra grande y lo dejó sobre la cama. Abrió la caja, y sacó un vestido negro, y bastante pesado, fue hacia el baño.

Mientras se lo ponía, o veía como se lo ponía, sentía que los sentimientos que recorrían a aquella Misa eran casi asfixiantes, pero se mantenían a raya por lo mismo que eran inciertos.

Cuando Misa se vio en el espejo, su reflejo estaba demasiado maquillado, parecía una muñeca gótica. Salió y por más que se esforzó, sólo vio la figura a contraluz de la persona, y aún así no pudo reconocer si era una mujer o un hombre; pero fuese lo que fuese, era alguien grande.

- Misa…-

La rubia no hizo caso, fue hacia su ropero a sacar unos adornos para su cabello.

- ¿A dónde vas, Misa?-

- Al edificio de L, ya regreso-

La otra persona no hizo ningún movimiento para evitar su partida, sin embargo, Misa sintió que diría algo, había una clase de conexión entre ambas, y lo confirmó en cuanto vio a la otra Misa darse vuelta y sonreírle a esa persona.

- ¡No te preocupes, Rem! Misa será cuidadosa-

En aquel comentario pudo sentir que esa Misa sentía mucho por esa persona, que contaba en su vida. Pero Misa no pudo recordar quien era, es más, cada vez que pensaba en alguien querido, siempre imaginaba a Light. No había creído que hubiera otra persona en su vida que fuese lo suficientemente importante y que la haya olvidado.

Rem. Ese nombre no traía nada a su mente…

Y el recuerdo cambió, sentía el aire en su cara, miles de edificios a sus pies.

Estaba en el borde de un edificio, y miraba hacia el atardecer… Algo oprimía su pecho, pero sus ojos permanecían fijos en el sol. Miró hacia abajo y supo que la Misa de sus recuerdos se arrojaría…

- ¡Misa!-

Volvió al dormitorio, pero no estaba sobre la cama, sino que parecía que hubiese querido levantarse y se había apoyado en una de las sillas. Matt estaba a su lado, con cara de preocupado y listo ya para llamar a Watari o a L.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Gritabas y comenzaste a sudar- Dijo Matt, tratando de ayudarla a volver a la cama, pero con mucho cuidado, temiendo que en cualquier momento la rubia volvería a recaer.

- Recordé algunas cosas…-

En algún otro tiempo ella había tenido una amiga, alguien en quien confiaba, sabía que había tenido a alguien así, pero no recordaba su rostro ni siquiera sabía si era hombre o mujer.

Es una mujer, tiene que ser una mujer.

Matt la veía muy concentrada, y decidió dejarla. Se despidió y bajó con la bandeja que Watari olvidó.

Volvió a dormir, y por primera vez, quiso tener más de esos sueños del pasado, le demostraba que alguien en verdad cuidaba de ella y ella también de esa persona. Pero por primera vez desde la muerte de Light, no soñó.

El sonido de las tazas hizo que Misa despertara.

- ¡Watari!-

El anciano vio a la mujer rubia que salía de entre las sábanas, con un bostezo placentero y una oreja de conejo al lado de su cabellera.

- Señorita Misa- Dijo, con emoción en sus pequeños ojos.

Matt les había dicho que Misa había despertado, pero al primer intento de subir apresuradamente hacia el dormitorio de Misa, fue el mismo Matt quien los detuvo, educadamente claro.

- Misa está muy cansada…- Dijo, evitando los ojos de L. No podía mentirle, y eso que él era todo un experto. Para cuando levantó la mirada, L no se fijaba en él, sino en sus monitores.

- Lo mejor será ir a ver a Misa-san por la mañana- Dijo, tranquilamente. Near, a su lado, fue de L a Matt, y al llegar al pelirrojo, tomó unos mechones de su cabello y los estrujó. Matt quiso decirle que Misa había tenido un ataque, pero no había forma de decírselo con los mayores presentes ahí.

Así que a primera hora, Watari fue hacia el dormitorio de Misa, se esforzó en hacer el desayuno lo mejor que pudo, y subió con el mejor humor que había tenido en esos días.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Vio lo que había en la bandeja- ¡Que rico! ¿Es todo para Misa?-

Watari tuvo las inusuales ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo y al ver la gran sonrisa de Misa ante los pastelitos que había llevado, se los acercó. Evitaría cualquier esfuerzo innecesario de la rubia.

- Cuidado señorita Misa- Dijo el inventor, acomodando las almohadas en la espalda de Misa. ¿Hace cuánto que no se había sentido mimada por alguien? ¿Será que esa persona, Rem, cuidaba así de ella? ¿Era mayor, de su edad, o menor?

Mientras comía los pastelitos, Watari la observaba con cariño y ensoñación. Como un abuelo que está orgulloso de que su nieta haya terminado la primaria o algo parecido.

- ¿No quieres unos, Watari?-

El anciano no pudo decirle que no, y tomó un par.

- No debe preocuparse por su dieta, señorita Misa, estos pasteles tienen menos del 5% en calorías, así que no pondrá su figura en riesgo…- Comentó, al ver que Misa había parado y miraba los pasteles fijamente.

- No Watari, a Misa le gustan los pasteles que haces- Comió un pedazo para que no hubiese una duda- Misa ha estado soñando-

Watari entendió la naturaleza de aquello sueños antes incluso de que ella dijese palabra, por la forma en la que lo había dicho. Sus ojos marrones permanecían confundidos fijos en los negros de él. Buscaban desesperadamente consejo, pero también una explicación.

- ¿Con qué soñó, señorita Misa?- Preguntó, mientras le servía té.

La muchacha sonrió, y fue esta una reacción inusual que captó al instante el inventor- Soñé con un amigo-

- ¿Un amigo?-

- Sí, Misa soñó con alguien la cuidaba, y la quería. Misa y esa persona hablaban sobre Light, y sobre ir a buscarlo porque algo malo le había pasado, y quería convencer a Misa de no ir porque el plan que tenía con Ryuuzaki quedaría descubierto… Misa pensó, que si tenía un plan con Ryuuzaki, Misa no pudo haber sido Kira, ¿Cierto Watari? Misa no está segura… Misa tiene recuerdos de… De haber sido Kira… Pero Misa siente que no era mala…- Watari tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de su cama.

Misa comió otro pedazo del pastelito, y siguió- Pero Misa es feliz, recordó a alguien muy querido. Aunque fuera sólo su voz, tenía algo que Misa la hizo sentir como en casa…-

Tenía que ser el shinigami, pensó Watari. Y tenía razón en que había sido su amiga, y que el dios de la muerte la quería mucho. Incluso había llegado a poner su vida en juego, si es que así lo disponía L.

- …Se llamaba Rem, y no sé si era hombre o mujer, porque su voz era tan… Grave, pero suave…-

Watari decidió cambiar de tema, pero antes que lo hiciera, fue Misa quien volvió a hablar.

- ¿Y Ryuuzaki?-

- Está abajo, trabajando con los demás, debo ir a servirles el desayuno pero preferí subir a ver qué tal estaba- La rubia asintió.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, y los tres sucesores de L aparecieron tras ella. Near y Matt entraron, pero Mello se quedó fuera, con una barra de chocolate en la boca. Watari se fue, no sin antes recomendar a los jóvenes que tuviesen cuidado, porque Misa aún estaba débil.

- ¿Cómo va todo, _Kira_?- Preguntó el rubio, Misa le sacó la lengua infantilmente y trató de ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo. Era obvio su cambio de humor, había creído que se desharían de Misa pronto.

- No seas idiota, Mello- Dijo Matt, y luego vio la bandeja de dulces al lado de Misa- ¡Jeez, qué tal! Nosotros muriéndonos de hambre abajo y aquí Watari te dio todo lo que encontró en la alacena- Silbó para dar más efecto.

- ¿No dañarás tu dieta así?- Volvió a burlarse Mello, a quien no sólo Misa miró feo, sino Matt.

- Misa no está gorda-

Mello rió con maldad, haciendo explotar la calma de la muchacha.

- Ya cállate Mello, no hagas enojar a Misa- Dijo el pelirrojo, pero luego se arrepintió, porque una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio e inmediatamente Matt supo que algo muy malo iba a suceder.

- No estoy queriendo molestar a _Misa_, si quisiera molestarla… Le diría que la espiabas con las cámaras mientras se cambiaba- Matt se puso rojo de raíz, y vio con muy mala cara a Mello, pero éste no se detuvo- ¿No recuerdas? Fue cuando estábamos a cargo de la investigación, pusimos cámaras en el departamento de ambos Kira, y teníamos que vigilarlos las veinticuatro horas…-

- ¡Mello, cállate!- Dijo Matt en un quejido agónico.

El rubio sonreía ampliamente ante la reacción de su amigo. Ya lidiaría luego con su mal humor, realmente estaba disfrutando eso.

- ¿Matt-kun observaba a Misa mientras se cambiaba?- Vino finalmente la voz de Misa, los presentes se callaron al instante. Luego de unos angustiosos minutos fue Matt quien habló.

- Eh, no, Misa, eso no es…-

O mejor dicho, tartamudeó.

- Sí- Dijo Mello, riendo malvadamente mientras Matt se tornaba escarlata.

- No, no, Misa… No es eso… -

La rubia miró a Matt, escaneándolo, y al ver lo ruborizado que estaba, frunció el ceño, tomó aire, y…

- ¡Matt es un PERVERTIDO!-

Abajo, Watari y L dejaron sus investigaciones para mirar hacia el techo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó L, con un pulgar en sus labios.

- No lo sé-

De regreso a la habitación de Misa, la rubia exigió saber si eso era cierto, y entre tartamudeos nerviosos, Matt le pudo informar sobre algo de su investigación, y luego le aseguró unas cinco veces que no había visto nada indecente.

- ¿Eso es cierto?- Preguntó Mello, y Matt empezó a desarrollar un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Oh, se dijo Mello, esto ha hecho mi día- ¿No recuerdas cuando…?-

- ¡FUERA!- Matt sacó a empujones de la habitación a Mello.

Con bastante pena, el pelirrojo se enfrentó a Misa- No hice nada de lo que él dice… No vi nada, de verdad-

- Misa te cree, Matt-kun- Dijo la rubia, asintiendo.

Matt se fijó que Near ya se había sentado en el piso, y empezaba a armar uno de sus rompecabezas. Se acercó y tomó una pieza, poniéndola en su lugar.

Cuando dejó de ver, Near quitó la pieza que Matt había puesto.

- ¿Conocían a Misa antes?- Preguntó Misa, de pronto.

Matt rió- Eres una modelo nacional y una gran actriz… ¿Cómo no te vamos a conocer?-

- Se refiere al caso Kira- Habló Near, y Matt maldijo bajo su respiración. Era justamente lo que quería evitar, para no perturbar a Amane, pero al parecer Near no veía nada de malo en eso, y con lo práctico que era, seguramente hasta creyó que podría ser lo mejor.

_Malditos genios y sus grandes bocas._

- Sí, Misa quiere saber si ya los conocía. Como Misa no recuerda muchas cosas de su pasado, Misa quiere saber- Dijo simplemente.

Y para variar, fue Near quien respondió.

- Nunca nos vimos, Amane. Mi identidad se mantuvo lo más secreta posible- Declaró, sin quitar los ojos de las piezas esparcidas en el suelo.

El pelirrojo volvió a coger otra pieza y la colocó en su lugar. Near hizo una mueca.

- Yo tampoco te conocí, ni te vi en persona. Lo más cerca que estuve fueron las… Bueno… Las cámaras…- Y se volvió a ruborizar. ¡Maldito Mello!

- Oh-

Entonces ellos no debían saber nada sobre ese tal Rem… Seguramente Ryuuzaki tenía alguna idea… Pero si él no subía, ella no podría bajar. Estaba muy débil y una escena más y terminaría siendo custodiada por los chicos o por el mismo Watari. Y no quería preocuparlos más.

La tercera vez que Matt quiso tomar una pieza, Near fue más rápido y cogiendo el rompecabezas lo vació en el piso, volviendo a comenzar todo de nuevo.

- Tú estás loco-

- Near-kun no acepta la ayuda de nadie- Dijo Misa, y Near no hizo ningún gesto de ello. Matt se encogió de hombros.

- _Genios-_

Por la tarde, el dormitorio de Misa estaba vacío, sólo se escuchaba la leve respiración de la muchacha sobre la cama. La bandeja casi vacía, las miles de revistas esparcidas por el suelo, el conejo de Near a su lado. Misa giró y lo abrazó, apretándolo para sí.

- Rem-

_Crack._

Una pisada, una mano huesuda apareció de entre las sombras.

_Crack._

Otra pisada, unos brazos largos, una cabellera purpúrea y unos ojos impenetrables y de un infinito negro aparecieron en un rostro pálido.

_Crack._

La criatura, que podría catalogarse como horrible, quedó a un metro de Misa. Estiró uno de sus largos brazos y quitó algunos mechones dorados que caían sobre su frente, y observó largamente a Amane.

La puerta se abrió y lo que vio L podía haber causado gran impresión por distintas razones, pero lo que en verdad sorprendió a Lawliet fue lo que Misa decía entre sueños. El nombre del shinigami, repetidas veces.

- ¿Rem?-

El shinigami no volteó a mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando entró. Siguió mirando a Misa, como si no se cansara de hacerlo.

- L Lawliet- Dijo, finalmente fijándose en él.

- ¿Rem, qué haces aquí?-

Rem vio los remedios y la bandeja casi vacía, el rostro pálido de Misa y sus leves ojeras- Vine porque sentí el dolor de Misa…-

L se acercó a Misa, con el pulgar en sus labios. Había subido a hablar con ella, Watari le volvió a mencionar los sueños, que cada vez se hacían menos incoherentes.

- Estuvo enferma hace unos días, pero ya está mejor…- Rem no hizo ademán de irse- Si te ve… No sería recomendable-

Rem levantó un trozo de papel que llevaba en la mano que parecía garra, y se lo mostró a L. Era un calendario, con una fecha marcada en un gran círculo rojo. _14 de Febrero._

- Necesitamos hablar- Dijo con tono autómata, pero que Lawliet después de años había sabido interpretar como el augurio de muchos problemas.


	9. Capítulo IX: Corazones

**N/A:** Mil disculpas, la semana se me hizo corta y recién hoy he terminado el capítulo. Disfrútenlo y gracias por los comentarios.

Ah, antes que lo olvide, la fecha a la que hice referencia en el capítulo anterior, es el día en el que Misa decide suicidarse, creo que pueden confirmarlo en Wikipedia.

**FWOMP!**

Capítulo IX: Corazones

Rem se había ido.

¿A dónde?, Lawliet no lo sabía con seguridad, no creía que fuera al reino de los shinigami, porque ella le dijo que estaría cerca.

Aún no era de noche, y aunque el escenario fuese distinto, el detective no pudo evitar comparar la luz que bañaba la estancia con la de aquella vez, cuando Light murió. Era un aura dorada y rojiza, tan extraña y mística que L se preguntó si tenía relación alguna con los poseedores de la Death Note.

El muchacho estaba sentado en esa posición tan rara que tenía frente a la cama de Misa, tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que apenas y notaba que había un mundo fuera de su cabeza, ni mucho menos pudo notar que Misa empezaba a retorcerse bajo las sábanas.

Por eso, cuando Misa abrió los ojos, y vio frente a ella aquella figura, su primera reacción fue la de levantarse bruscamente, por el susto. Pero luego se dio cuenta que era sólo Ryuuzaki, y se quedó inmóvil viéndolo.

Hace mucho que no lo veía, y casi olvidaba que vivían en la misma casa. Ambos se habían evitado e ignorado las últimas semanas, así que no era nada raro.

Ella no sabía que la luz hacía su cabello dorado, con un brillo angelical y remarcaba sus rasgos de una forma casi divina, que al principio había fascinado a L y que luego lo había llevado a tan intensa meditación. Él no sabía que la oscuridad en donde se encontraba lo convertía en un espectro. La palidez de su tez y las ojeras estaban más marcadas y las sombras le añadían un toque siniestro.

Eran un ángel y un demonio.

Amane se preguntó en qué pensaba Ryuuzaki, parecía tan concentrado… Y tan triste, mas no se atrevió a acercarse. Se mantuvo ahí, viendo en silencio al famoso detective, que había sido reducido a un humano más, porque era en sus recuerdos, en su melancolía en donde L volvía a ser un mortal.

Y pasó algo increíble. Misa se encontró deseando que él la viera, que le dijera como estaba, que le dijera cualquier cosa. Había notado que lo extrañaba.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y ambos, Ryuuzaki y ella, se volvieron hacia Watari que entraba con una bandeja. Al verse observado tan fijamente por Misa y Lawliet, el anciano parpadeó confundido. ¿Era el cuadro que ambos ofrecían? ¿Eran los ojos oscuros de L? ¿Eran los ojos acaramelados de Misa?

Siguiendo la mirada de Watari, Lawliet finalmente reparó en Misa, y sólo le bastó mirarla unos segundos a los ojos para retirarse, no sin antes recordarle a Watari sobre su café.

Misa suspiró.

No entendía porqué la había puesto tan nerviosa la mirada que el detective le había dado, nunca antes se había comportado así con él… Excepto cuando estaba muy cerca de ella, o cuando decía cosas inapropiadas sin saber lo que ocasionaba.

Watari vio que Misa no despegaba la vista de la puerta, y se preguntó qué cosa había ocurrido entre ambos, para que estuviesen tan impresionados. ¿Habría interrumpido algo?

- ¿Señorita Misa?-

La rubia desvió su mirada, y sonrió al anciano.

- ¡Watari!-

La palidez en su rostro ya no era tan notoria, y sus ojos volvían a ser vivos como siempre.

- Eh, ¿No crees que le has traído muchas cosas a Misa?- Dijo ella riendo, al ver la cantidad industrial de dulces que habían en la bandeja.

El anciano continuó sirviéndole una taza de té- Si no desea todos los dulces deja los que ya no quiere y yo regresaré a recogerlos. No se preocupe por esas cosas, señorita Misa-

- Pero tú los haces y a Misa no le gustaría dejar…-

- No es ningún problema…- De hecho, para las cantidades que consumían L, Mello, Matt y Near a diario, lo que Misa comía era casi nada- Además es mejor que esté comiendo más de lo normal, ha estado muy enferma los últimos días y su cuerpo necesita refuerzos-

Mientras comía, Misa preguntó- ¿Y los chicos?-

- Comen abajo, ahora L está trabajando solo en la investigación… No necesita la ayuda de los demás, y están muy aburridos- Informó el inventor.

- ¿No van a la escuela?- Volvió a preguntar la modelo, con la boca delineada de dulce.

Watari la observó largamente, sus ojos divertidos. Misa captó.

- ¡Son genios, verdad!- Dijo riendo.

Abajo, los tres chicos comían en silencio en el gran comedor. Decir que estaban aburridos era decir poco. Estaban a punto de desear que Light reviviera o algo parecido para que todo volviese a ser igual de emocionante que antes. Near no, por supuesto, aunque nadie podía saber lo que pensaba en realidad.

Mello tenía el ceño fruncido, y jugaba con la comida, su humor violento regresaba…

- Deja de hacer eso, empiezas a fastidiarme- Dijo Matt, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su mejor amigo. Aún no le perdonaba haberlo delatado con Amane.

- Yo hago lo que quiero-

Near miraba la puerta de la oficina de L, no había salido más que para subir a ver a Misa, hace unas horas, y bajó sin siquiera notar que ellos existían, encerrándose finalmente en el cuarto.

- ¿Sigues molesto?- Preguntó derepente Mello, una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. Matt arrugó la nariz.

- Eres un imbécil-

- No mentí, ¿Y acaso no se supone que tú y esa asquerosa Kira son amigos? Los amigos no se guardan secretos… - Dijo el rubio, sabihondo, y se volvió para levantar un cuchillo y ponérselo en la cara a Matt-… Y tú eres el imbécil, hacerte amigo de una escoria, una basura como ella-

Matt alejó el cuchillo de un manotazo.

- ¡Quítame eso! No estoy jugando Mello, sabías que sólo lo hacía para ayudar en la investigación, y tu hubieras visto lo mismo sino hubieras estado ligando con la agente de Near- Acusó. Near fijó su mirada en Matt y en Mello, al escuchar su nombre.

Mello bufó, pero bajó el cuchillo- Necesitaba información clasificada, ¿Cómo demonios querías que la consiguiera?-

- Ah, no sé- Dijo Matt, elevando la voz y señalando a Near- ¿Pidiéndosela a Near?-

El albino continuó mirándolos sin siquiera pestañear.

- ¿¡Pidiéndosela a _ÉL_?!- Gritó Mello, levantándose de un salto- ¿No quieres que también sea amigo del maldito albino? ¿Eh?-

- ¿Sabes lo que quiero?- Dijo el pelirrojo enojado- ¡Quiero que por una maldita vez dejes de pensar sólo en ti! Por tu culpa… ¡No, déjame hablar!- Dijo, en cuanto notó que Mello iba a interrumpirlo- Siempre te sigo, siempre te apoyo, ¡Siempre, maldita sea! Pero estoy harto que te comportes como un crío… Primero Near, que no te hizo nada, y ahora Misa… ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?-

- No me hables así, Matt- Dijo el muchacho con tono oscuro.

- ¿Ahora me amenazas? ¿Qué, me vas a matar?- Dijo el otro, acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Mello.

- Te advierto Matt-

- ¡No me jodas!-

- ¿Quieres saber qué está mal conmigo? ¿Porqué no te preguntas QUÉ está mal contigo?- Contraatacó el rubio- Te comportas como si esa mierda de arriba fuese un humano, como si mereciera nuestra compasión- Soltó una carcajada colérica- ¿¡Y encima la defiendes?! ¿Acaso no olvidas todas las malditas noches en las que no dormimos por resolver el caso? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que por poco perdemos las vidas mientras ella mataba sin que le importara nada? ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Tengo todo el derecho a odiarla! ¡Tú deberías odiarla! Debería subir…- Hizo un ademán de retirarse, su vista fija en la escalera-… Debería…-

- Ni te atrevas- Siseó el pelirrojo, sujetando a Mello fuertemente del antebrazo.

- No voy a hacer nada… Sólo porque L quiere a la mujer viva- Dijo Mello, quitando bruscamente la mano de Matt.

En busca de apoyo, Matt se volvió a Near, que permanecía lívido ante los gritos de venganza de Mello.

- ¿Near?- Dijo, descreído.

-No va a hacer nada, ya lo ha dicho- Near se levantó, y sus ojos se fijaron en Mello- No eres diferente a Amane-

Matt y Mello gritaron- ¿¡QUÉ?!-

El rubio se adelantó a Matt y se subió encima de la mesa, tomando a Near del cuello de la cabeza y elevándolo varios centímetros por encima del suelo, sus ojos casi se salían de las órbitas por lo alterado que estaba. Matt reaccionó muy tarde, y cuando trató de bajar a Mello, el rubio estaba tan exaltado que casi le da una patada en el rostro.

- Repite lo que has dicho- Gruñó en el rostro de Near.

- No eres diferente a Amane-

Plaf!

Un sonoro golpe se plantó en el rostro del más joven de los tres.

- Repite lo que has dicho- Volvió a decir Mello.

Near había vuelto el rostro al impactar el puño de Mello en su mejilla, regresó a su posición inicial, y ahora con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos negros taladraron los ojos aguamarina de Mello.

- No eres diferente a Amane-

Matt maldijo bajo su respiración, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Mello volvió a golpear a Near.

- ¡Voy a seguir!- Anunció Mello.

- Yo también- Dijo Near con las mejillas coloreadas.

- ¡Basta, basta!- Gritó Matt, jalando a Mello de la camiseta pegada que usaba.

Pero Mello ya no paraba, y Near no hacía ningún ademán por defenderse.

- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!- Gritaba.

- ¡BASTA MELLO! ¡YA DÉJALO EN PAZ!- Y con toda la fuerza posible, en un momento de desesperación, Matt se tiró sobre Mello, cayendo ambos sobre la comida.

Mello se vio aplacado por su mejor amigo, frente a él Near tenía moretones en todo el rostro, pero ninguna reacción además de eso se vio.

- ¡¿ESTÁS IMBÉCIL?!- Gritó Matt, inmovilizando a Mello, tomándolo de las dos manos y cuando finalmente el rubio dejó de retorcerse bajo el pelirrojo, y su respiración se hacía menos urgente, soltó a Mello, y se fue hacia donde Near los miraba.

- Será mejor que te lleve donde Watari…- Dijo, pero temía a sus propias palabras, si L se enteraba de eso, como era más que seguro desde que Watari no le guardaba nada, lo más seguro era que botaran a Mello… Y Matt lo seguiría, como siempre.

- Matt…- Llegó la voz de Mello, el pelirrojo lo miró de reojo.

- Es sólo un niño, Mello. ¿Estás contento?- Gruñó, tomando a Near del hombro y llevándolo hacia la cocina. Talvez bajando la hinchazón de los moretones no se viera tan mal…

Sacó un par de bolsas congeladas del congelador, y con cuidado los puso sobre ambos lados del rostro del menor. Near lo observó con precaución.

Cuando hubo terminado, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño- ¿Tu eres tonto, verdad? ¿Porqué dejaste que te golpeara así?-

Near tuvo ganas de decirle que así, él también se parecía a Amane.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, incluso él mismo se parecía a Amane, ¿Había algo de malo en eso?

El hielo calmaba la hinchazón, Matt podía deducirlo al ver la leve señal de relajación en los ojos de Near.

- Lo necesitaba-

Ante la declaración, Matt parpadeó confundido, ¿Lo necesitaba él o lo necesitaba Mello?

- Mello siempre necesita golpear algo, pero que para la próxima vez no sea tu cara. No quiero terminar de vuelta en el orfanato porque te haya molido a golpes… - Dijo, viendo las demás pequeñas heridas en el rostro de Near.

Finalmente se sentó frente al albino- ¿No te fastidia ni un poco la golpiza que acabas de recibir, eh?-

El otro sólo le dio una larga mirada.

- ¿Porqué crees que Mello se parece a Misa?- Preguntó, sin poder contener su curiosidad más tiempo.

Por primera vez Near evitó su mirada y empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello plateado- Mello se guía de sus emociones, deja que lo dominen… Misa también, aunque hay diferencia porque Mello tiene un carácter violento y sus emociones generalmente son igual de grotescas, en cambio Amane… Sus emociones son igual de apasionadas, pero se guían de una sola raíz: el amor-

¿Y qué entendía del amor alguien como Near o alguien como Mello?, se preguntó Matt.

- Mello no lo ve así- Volvió a decir Matt, con el tono gruñón de una madre que reprende a su hijo- Si vuelves a decirle eso es más que seguro que te matará. Él detesta a Kira, y ambos sabemos muy bien porqué-

- Tú no lo detestas- Dijo Near, y el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

- Yo lo veo de otra manera… L no lo odia tampoco, porque dentro de todo Light era un hombre ejemplar que se vio corrompido por el poder de la Death Note, y Misa sólo era una chica que se enamoró del hombre equivocado… Sería algo muy normal sino fuera porque tenían ambos el poder de matar con sólo escribir el nombre. A veces…- Añadió, más para sí que para Near-… A veces me pregunto si yo hubiese hecho lo mismo… Mello estaba más que dispuesto a usar la Death Note para su beneficio… Y tú…-

Pausa.

- Tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo. Eres un crítico, incluso con L, y eres tan autosuficiente que hubieras pensado que no necesitabas de la Death Note para sentirte más… Y no tienes ambiciones… No sé si eres mejor que Light, Near. Pero eres el indicado para ser el sucesor de L-

- Te equivocas- Respondió Near, aunque despacio, como agradecido por los halagos de Matt- Ni yo ni Mello somos los indicados. Por separado hubiésemos acabado muertos, pero juntos… Resolvimos el caso. Light predijo cada uno de mis movimientos, de no ser por Mello, y su característica impredecible manera de actuar, nunca hubiésemos resuelto el caso- Paró, para acomodar mejor la bolsa de hielo- L se hizo impredecible… Y cambió derepente su esquema… Superó a Light…-

Matt apoyó la cabeza entre las manos- Eso no suena al L que conocemos-

¿Qué conocían?, dijo mentalmente Matt en su cabeza, casi riendo. Si apenas y hace unos meses que lo habían visto, además de eso la única interacción que había tenido había sido a través del shinigami, y una que otra pregunta que se les permitió hacer en las sesiones con él vía Internet.

- Algo debió cambiar-

Cuando quiso preguntarle qué había cambiado, Watari entró, y al ver a Near en tal estado, dejó la bandeja de Misa y se acercó al chico, sin preguntar, sacó unos pomos y los echó cuidadosamente en el rostro de Near.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

Sonaba más bien a _¿Porqué peleaste con Mello?_

Near no quería hablar, como siempre, él jamás delataría a Mello.

El pelirrojo tomó la palabra.

- Fue Mello, él… Él lo hizo… Near lo comparó con Misa y se volvió loco… Por favor Watari, no lo vayan a llevar de regreso al orfanato, él estaba… Sabes como es Mello, si L se entera…- Dijo Matt, con un susurro suplicante.

Lamentablemente, fue otra voz y no la de Watari la que respondió.

- ¿Si me entero qué?-

L estaba de pie en la puerta, su mirada neutral escaneando desde las heridas de Near, hasta el rostro asustado de Matt. Y no había que ser genio para armar el rompecabezas.

- ¿Mejor?- Preguntó, acercándose a Near, y poniéndose a su nivel. El pequeño lo observó con ojos grandes y fascinados. Matt estaba en lo cierto al decir que nadie escapaba al ojo crítico de Near, pero tampoco podía decir que era inmune al buen corazón del detective.

Las únicas veces que Near se había comportado como un niño, o lo había parecido, por los ojos grandes y la mirada encantada, era cuando L estaba cerca. Así que no era errado pensar que después de todo, Near sí sabía lo que era el amor, aunque esperemos que se mantenga como algo filial o de lo contrario las burlas de Mello lo acabarían.

- L…-

- Lo hizo Mello, ¿Porqué?- Preguntó el detective.

Matt se mordió el labio inferior, no podía mentirle a L- Near comparó a Mello con Misa, dijo que no eran muy diferentes-

Lawliet asintió, y se volvió hacia Watari.

- Encárgate de sus heridas… Hablaré con Mello- No sonaba molesto, se dijo Matt alarmado, ¿O si? Si Mello era regresado él tendría que seguirlo, porque no era capaz de vivir ahí sin Mello, por más que él quisiera quedarse… ¿Y si pedía algo de misericordia?

- Ya regreso-

Subió al segundo piso, pero cuando estaba por tocar la puerta del dormitorio de Mello, en donde seguramente estaba destrozando todo lo que veía, su vista se desvió a otra puerta, al dormitorio de Misa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró.

Misa dormía, L sabía que Watari no dejaría ni un segundo a la modelo de no ser porque estuviese durmiendo.

Como todas las veces que estuviera en su habitación, L se quedó de pie, a unos centímetros de su cama. Se había fijado un límite, y ese era, desde ahí podría contemplarla sin molestarla.

Sin que L lo supiera, Misa estaba despierta. Al menos no estaba tan dormida como para no notar que alguien había entrado a su habitación.

Mas, en cuanto abrió los ojos, muy débilmente, y pudo notar que quien estaba ahí con ella no era nadie más que Lawliet, el detective esta vez no estaba distraído y pudo captar al instante los ojos medio abiertos de la modelo.

Fijó su mirada en otro lado, dispuesto ya a darse media vuelta y...

- Ryuuzaki-

L se había dado la vuelta, pero no dio un solo paso más. Lentamente se volvió hacia la rubia sentada en la cama, con el cabello enmarañado y la tez ligeramente pálida.

- ¿Sí, Misa-san?-

La muchacha hizo un puchero y con los brazos cruzados le recriminó a L- Misa quiere saber porqué Ryuuzaki entra a su habitación sin su permiso-

Al instante el muchacho le dio una respuesta- Quería saber cómo estaba Misa y al verla dormida no quise…-

- ¡Mentira!- Dijo la muchacha, en voz alta- Misa sabe que Ryuuzaki ha estado entrando los últimos días cuando era muy de noche, y siempre ve a Misa dormir por horas y luego se va… Misa quiere saber porqué el pervertido de Ryuuzaki hace eso, y si Ryuuzaki no quiere darle una explicación, Misa tendrá que poner seguro a su puerta…-

Lawliet suspiró, y dio una explicación rápida sobre su estado en los últimos días, y el exceso de trabajo, tanto que había tenido que contar con la ayuda de sus tres sucesores, además de muchas amanecidas.

- Misa no te escucha- Cantó la atractiva muchacha.

- Eso no puede ser cierto, Misa-san. Verá, debido a la distancia y a los decibeles de mi voz, puedo…- Comenzó el detective.

- ¡Ryuuzaki, acércate!- Le interrumpió.

El moreno se acercó.

- Ahora, dile a Misa la verdad, ¿Porqué has estado evitándola?-

L le dio una mirada impar- No he estado evitándola, Misa-san, he tenido mucho trabajo…-

- Pero aún así Misa te ha visto entrar a escondidas como hace un rato- Dijo pensativamente la muchacha, imitando la pose de L.

L no respondía, así que Misa prefirió dejar el tema.

Había algo que quería preguntarle.

- Ryuuzaki… Misa… ¿Alguna vez intentó suicidarse?- Dijo, y sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban. Ya había aceptado que esos sueños eran más recuerdos que otra cosa, así que no era tan descabellado imaginar que la imagen de ella al borde de un edificio, podía ser también un recuerdo.

El rostro de L se contrajo, y se lo pensó muy bien antes de responderle.

- Sí-

Rem había estado en lo cierto, tarde o temprano, de una manera u otra, Misa sabría la verdad, llevarla con él, hacia esa casa, más que la solución, había comenzado el problema.

- ¿Fue… Fue después de la muerte de Light?-

El famoso detective desvió su vista.

- Sí-

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…?- Las preguntas salieron a borbotones de sus labios, L quiso consolarla, pero nada de lo que él le dijera lo haría con seguridad, él no servía para esas cosas. Él no la entendía.

_¡Misa!_

_¡Misa!_

Oh…

Era él.

La voz que la llamaba insistentemente… Era Ryuuzaki.

Los ojos de Misa se llenaron de lágrimas, era él la voz insistente y dulce que escuchaba en sus sueños, que la salvaban de los ojos rojos y las crudas declaraciones de Light.

- Ryuuzaki… Tú… Tú…- La emoción apenas y le permitía hablar- ¿Acaso tú… Me salvaste?-

El muchacho la miró directamente a los ojos, y nuevamente el nerviosismo le invadió.

- No hice nada que tú no hayas hecho por mí- Declaró.

Pero era muy tarde, si Lawliet quería mantener alejada a Misa de él, decirle que él le había salvado la vida no era una buena manera de hacerlo. Misa casi se arrojó sobre él, y con fuerza le dio el primer abrazo de su vida a Lawliet.

- Gracias-

Los brazos de L estaban a un lado, sin saber qué hacer, y sus ojos totalmente desubicados con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Misa siente haber pensado que Ryuuzaki era un pervertido, Misa quiere que Ryuuzaki y ella sean amigos- Dijo, dejando que sus lágrimas cayesen en la polera blanca de L.

Si el detective estaba deacuerdo, Misa no pudo decirlo, estaba tan callado e inmóvil que no parecía siquiera haber escuchado lo que ella había dicho. La muchacha recordó el sueño que había tenido con él, la primera vez que vio los ojos rojos en su propio rostro, cuando le había gritado que a quien ella amaba era a Light.

Y Misa tenía que preguntar.

- ¿Ryuuzaki quiere a Misa?- Soltó de pronto la rubia, sintiendo la incomodidad del detective bajo su tacto.

- Sí- Respondió suavemente, sin apartarla.

Misa volvió a tomarse su tiempo para preguntar, pero esta vez lo hizo con temor, borrando la pequeña sonrisa que hace unos segundos se había formado en sus labios.

- ¿Aún si Misa fuera Kira?-

Y pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón y los de Ryuuzaki, y cerró los ojos.

Para ella era muy importante saber la respuesta, ¿Por qué era importante? ¿Por qué sentía que necesitaba que Ryuuzaki le dijera que sí? Ella no sabía porqué…

- Sí- Vino la respuesta, tranquila, franca… Como solo el mismo Ryuuzaki podía decirla.

- Sí, Misa. Aún si fueras Kira- Recalcó, y el abrazo se hizo más fuerte sin que ninguno de los dos reparara en ello, Lawliet no lo había notado, y a Misa no le importó.

¡Qué irónico sonaba! Para que Misa pudiese tener una vida normal, como la que tenía con sus padres antes de Kira, antes de los shinigami (Antes de él), tenía él que volverla a convertir en Kira, devolverle sus recuerdos.

Y Misa volvería a ser el segundo Kira.

Y él volvería a ser L.

Y no serían sólo dos personas buscando amar y ser amados.


	10. Capítulo X: Verdades

**N/A:** Hola, no saben lo feliz que soy de poder escribir otra vez, primero disculparme con ustedes, por no actualizar. Sé lo horrible que es esperar meses por un nuevo capítulo. Lamentablemente, sufrí un accidente, nada grave, y me fracturé la muñeca. Traté de escribir pero me fue imposible, incluso tuve que rogarle a mi hermano para que escribiera. Ahora estoy totalmente recuperada y no voy a parar hasta terminar este fic.

En otras cosas, algunos reviews preguntan la edad de los chicos, creo que lo mencioné por ahí, pero porsiacaso lo vuelvo a decir, Mello y Matt tienen quince y Near tiene catorce, es por eso que tienen un comportamiento tan inmaduro e infantil… Es más o menos como me los imagino, aunque debo decir que con Matt no planeé que tuviera tanto protagonismo, ¿Será que el niño es tan adorable? Como ha muchos les ha pasado, Matt me ha agradado más gracias a este fic, y me parece un poco injusto que haya tenido tan poco papel en las series de DN. Prácticamente lo vemos unas cuatro veces antes de su muerte…

Todo se explicará en los siguientes capítulos, no les quiero arruinar la sorpresa. ¡Gracias por leer!

**FWOMP!**

Capítulo X: Verdades

Misa bajó las escaleras después de mucho tiempo.

Y cuando lo hizo, nadie pudo evitar poner cara de asombro. Se había arreglado como si fuera a salir y tenía en el rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que a todos dejó perplejos. Matt sin querer desvió su vista a L que había visto a Misa y regresó a su comida, como si no hubiera nada interesante ahí.

Watari se levantó de inmediato y trajo prácticamente un banquete sólo para ella, a lo que Misa agradeció casi riendo…

… Hasta que reparó en el rostro lastimado de Near.

- ¡Near!- Gritó, levantándose de un salto y acercándose hacia el albino. El muchacho supuso que algo así sucedería, y le mandó una mirada a Mello, quien de inmediato volvió la cara y dijo que había terminado.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Misa a nadie en particular. Fue Watari quien respondió.

- El joven Near…- Comenzó el anciano.

- … Fue Mello- Terminó Matt, en voz baja, pero Misa lo escuchó perfectamente. Con el ceño fruncido quiso seguir a Mello escaleras arriba, y realmente Matt no estaba en desacuerdo con que le gritase todo lo que quisiese. Esta vez Mello se había pasado del límite.

Pero Near la detuvo, negando la cabeza atrajo la atención de la rubia.

- No es necesario- Dijo, con el rostro serio, y Misa no pudo evitar pensar cuán maduro lucía así, tan poco niño.

Con cuidado se apoyó sobre él, acariciando débilmente el cabello del menor, sumida en sus pensamientos, y aquello duró muy poco, porque el sonido de L levantándose de la mesa hizo que Misa volviese a la realidad.

Siguió con la mirada a Lawliet, mientras éste regresaba a la oficina.

Un silencio incómodo gobernó en la mesa, hasta que fue reemplazado por la furia líquida de Misa Amane.

- Eh… ¿Misa? ¿Estás bien?- Se atrevió a preguntar Matt, no tenia ganas de comer ya, mientras que Near continuaba comiendo como si nada de lo ocurrido lo incluyera.

Misa siguió mirándolo de manera asesina.

A Matt se le ocurrió que estaría molesta con él por ser el mejor amigo de Mello, así que más o menos era su embajador en esa mesa. Seguramente también creía que los dos habían golpeado a Near…

- Misa está muy molesta con Mello- Dijo simplemente, y aunque estuviese molesta el ceño sólo la hacía parecer una niña engreída a la que le han negado algún gusto, miró a Near y su ceño desapareció, y luego se volvió a Matt y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sostener la respiración.

Distraídamente la mujer desvió la mirada, parecía cansada.

- Creo que es mi culpa- Soltó Near, tranquilamente. Matt no pudo ni fijarse en la reacción de Misa porque él mismo se encontró poniéndose de pie de un salto y se enfrentó a Near.

- ¿Tu culpa? ¿Crees que es TU culpa que salieras golpeado?- Near lo miro sorprendido, de todo lo que se hubiera imaginado alguna vez el que Matt lo defendiera no estaba en su lista- Es culpa de Mello por ser tan… Tan… Impulsivo, tú no tienes la culpa. Si alguien ha de tenerla ese es Mello… Y yo, por no detenerlo a tiempo- Dijo, volviéndose a sentar.

Deacuerdo, entonces ahora estaba preocupado por Near. ¿Qué más necesitaba hacer para que Mello lo odie? Ah, si, claro. Odiar a L, porque lo de ser amigo de Kira ya lo tenia hecho.

- ¿Porqué dices que es tu culpa, Near-kun?-

El albino respondió, mirando algo sospechosamente a Matt, talvez pensando, como el mismo pelirrojo, que había perdido la cabeza- Yo inicié la pelea-

Tanto a Misa como Matt, la idea de que Near iniciara una pelea era por demás imposible. Así que el mayor tuvo que intervenir.

- No inició la pelea, Misa. Sólo dijo alguna cosas que eran ciertas y que molestaron a Mello-

Near volvió a hablar- Pero inicié la pelea-

- Ya, bien, bien, iniciaste la pelea- Dijo Matt con desgana.

Quizás Misa inquirió que las cosas que Near le había dicho a Mello eran sobre ella, o quizás sólo decidió que mejor era dejar las cosas así, porque no preguntó nada y continuó comiendo, haciendo preguntas a ambos muchachos sobre cosas sin importancia y mirando de manera extraña a Near.

Cuando ambos se fueron, Watari se acercó a la muchacha mientras insistía por enésima vez limpiar él solo la mesa.

Llevaron los platos a la cocina, y mientras Watari los lavaba, Misa se sentó en una de las sillas altas, sumida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿La señorita aún piensa en Near y Mello?- Preguntó el anciano con simpatía. Había sido mucho tiempo desde que alguien se preocupara por los pequeños del orfanato, salvo ellos, claro.

- Eh… Sí, Misa…-

El rostro de la muchacha lo daba a entender todo, para ser una gran actriz era muy mala para esconder sus sentimientos.

- ¿Aún le preocupan los sueños que tuvo?- Preguntó con precaución el anciano, la muchacha esperó unos minutos antes de asentir con lentitud.

Pero luego esbozó una sonrisa algo nerviosa- Oh, pero no importa. Ryuuzaki le dijo a Misa que esos sueños no eran nada, así que Misa le cree al pervertido…- _Quería creerle._

Más, en su mente, sólo había preguntas. ¿Si lo del suicidio lo había soñado y había resultado ser algo real, entonces porqué no lo eran los demás sueños? ¿Qué si Ryuuzaki sólo intentaba protegerla y por eso no había querido decirle la verdad sobre su pasado Kira?

Misa trataba de no pensar, trataba de seguir como si nada, pero si no tenía respuestas pronto aquellos sueños, ¡Pesadillas!, la atormentarían por siempre… A menos que se fuera… Porque, y Misa en _verdad _evitaba pensar en ello, desde que había dejado su departamento y se había mudado ahí, los sueños habían aparecido.

Y lo peor es que la fuerza que tuviera para querer irse en los primeros días, la habían abandonado totalmente. Ella quería quedarse, quería seguir despertando con la sonrisa de Watari y muchos pastelitos hechos en casa, quería hablar por horas mientras Near construyera sus interminables torres, quería jugar videojuegos con Matt, incluso extrañaría pelear con Mello…

Y estar junto a Ryuuzaki.

- Señorita Misa- Empezó el inventor, Misa lo observó atentamente- L tiene razón, no debe preocuparse por esas cosas… Confiemos que con el tiempo desaparezcan…- Dijo, no muy convencido, por lo poco que le había dicho L, esos sueños continuarán hasta que ella recuerde totalmente lo que pasó, incluso si eso significase volver a ser Kira…

La muchacha sonrió aliviada, y se levantó a ayudar a Watari con los platos.

El anciano dejó que lo hiciera, no porque estuviese cansado, sino porque ver a Misa feliz empezaba a hacerlo feliz a él mismo.

Near caminaba distraídamente por el patio, o al menos así le parecía a Matt que se encontraba tumbado bajo un árbol, descansando.

- ¡Eh, Near!- Llamó, el albino sólo se quedó quieto viéndolo fijamente, a lo que Matt sonrió nerviosamente pensando lo extraño que era el menor- ¡Ven un rato!-

El menor caminó hacia él, pero parecía esperar que de un arbusto saliera Mello para hacerle una de sus bromas, porque, ¿A quien quería engañar, Matt? Las únicas veces que se veía obligado a tener alguna interacción con Near era sólo cuando Mello estaba ahí, pero ahora Matt había conocido mejor al pequeño genio y la verdad es que no le desagradaba. No entendía muy bien de dónde sacaba Mello que era insufrible si Near no hablaba más de una oración completa al día.

De todas formas, aún se sentía culpable por no defenderlo, así fuera Mello y así dijera Near que era culpa suya.

Near llegó a él y Matt tuvo que decirle que se sentara.

Y el albino esperó…

- ¿Te parece raro, verdad?-

El muchacho dirigió la mirada hacia donde Matt la había fijado. El lago.

Asintió.

- ¿Buscabas a Misa, cierto?- Inquirió. Near lo observó, sin decir palabra, Matt asumió que eso era un 'Sí'.

- ¿Confías en ella?- Preguntó otra vez.

Near bajó la mirada, y luego la dirigió al lago. Matt supuso que se encontraba en una encrucijada, su lógica le dictaría que Misa había engañado a tantos antes, y que por lo tanto no era de fiar. Pero sus sentimientos le dictarían otra cosa.

- No - Dijo finalmente, con ligero tono triste, que Matt tardó en definir.

- ¿Crees que fue buena idea que viniese aquí?- Preguntó, quitando la vista del paisaje frente a él.

- La idea fue de L- Dijo, como si eso de por si fuera suficiente respuesta. Y talvez lo era. El amor y la idolatría que el albino sentía hacia Lawliet era muy conocido y aunque alguna vez cuestionara las decisiones del detective, al final, terminaba estando deacuerdo.

- Ustedes sí que son algo- Reflexionó en voz alta el pelirrojo, Near no desvió la mirada, parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos- Mello y tú, queriendo tanto a alguien que no habían visto hasta hace unos meses… Al punto de dar la vida por vengarlo, es… -Rió-… Eso es _realmente_ algo-

Al ver que Near no iba a responder, el mayor se estiró y volvió a hablar- Yo no lo había visto hasta ahora. Sólo hablé con él una vez, cuando ustedes también hablaron con él, ese día en el orfanato… El punto es, que yo no hice todo lo que hice por vengarlo- Admitió, y aunque sabía que no debía sentirse mal, no pudo evitarlo- Lo hice para ayudar a Mello, porque él lo quería tanto, deseaba hacer pagar a Kira tanto que estaba dispuesto a morir. Ama más a L que de lo que te odia- No sonó para nada caballero decirlo, pero no es como si Near lo fuera a odiar por decirlo.

- Lo sé- ¿Te habías aprovechado un poco de eso, Near? De seguro que sí.

- ¿Y tú, Near?- Preguntó de pronto, no muy seguro de que valga la pena preguntárselo- ¿Qué piensas de L?-

- Es un gran detective- Dijo, algo esquivo. Matt sabía que al igual que Mello y él mismo, Near guardaba un gran cariño hacia el detective, y que aunque no lo quisiera decir era bastante obvio. De lo contrario Near tampoco hubiera dejado tantos cabos sueltos en la investigación. De lo contrario el genio hubiera pensado con la cabeza fría, en vez de dejar que su corazón lo hiciera bacilar.

Por unos minutos no hablaron, y a diferencia de otras veces con Mello que el silencio era insoportable, con Near era distinto, lo contrario.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué le preguntaste a L aquella vez?- Preguntó, curioso.

El albino siguió sin voltear- Nada- Dijo.

- ¿Es en serio, nada?- Near asintió- ¿Nada de nada?- El albino no se molestó en asentir nuevamente- Oh… Yo le pregunté cuántos años tenia- Dijo, arqueando una ceja.

Mientras Near y Matt pasaban algo de tiempo juntos, Mello buscaba con qué distraerse al otro lado del lago.

- Pfff…- Bufó con aburrimiento.

En realidad, tenía con QUÉ distraerse, sólo buscaba con QUIÉN.

Matt seguía muy molesto con él, y Mello no sabía qué cosa le fastidiaba más, que Matt no le hablara o que todo fuera por el imbécil de Near.

Talvez lo último…

Pero no importaba, él no necesitaba a Matt. No. Para nada. Él podía divertirse mucho sin él. Matt podía seguir defendiendo a Near, para lo que a él le importaba.

Sin mucho cuidado Mello sacó de su bolsillo una especie de cohetillo de un tamaño considerable, y con una sonrisa propia más de un criminal que de un niño travieso, buscó el lugar adecuado para jugar con el cohetillo.

- ¡Matt-kun! ¡Mello-kun! ¡Near-kun!- Se escuchó, y Mello frunció el ceño en cuanto notó que la voz era de esa mujer estúpida. Ignoró el llamado.

Siguió con el trabajo de colocar el juguete en una buena posición, quería ver que tan bueno era lo que había hecho luego de noches en vela y sin que Matt le dirigiese palabra alguna.

Encendió el cohetillo, la mecha emitió una luz intermitente, y al verlo se preguntó si el cohetillo lograría atravesar el lago. Cambió la dirección, sin tener en cuenta la inestabilidad de aquella bomba casera.

La mecha se partió, y algo en el interior del cohetillo salió volando, casi golpeando a Mello en el proceso, el muchacho había quitado las manos del objeto por instinto, pero volvió a cogerlo. Mello adoraba el reto y el peligro, no iba a dejar que un objeto inanimado le diera miedo.

Pero ocurrió lo inesperado, el cohetillo entero empezó a humear, y Mello se quedó lamentablemente quieto, mirando con un embelesamiento irracional el objeto entre sus manos.

Mello no supo en qué momento cayó al suelo, no supo en qué momento el cohetillo explotó y lo que quedó dio un giro en el aire antes de caer a unos metros de él, no escuchaba nada, sólo veía el camino de humo que había dejado su creación.

- ¿Qué rayos…?!- Apenas hubo dicho eso, sintió finalmente unos brazos alrededor suyo, y antes que se pusiera a maldecir por todo lo alto, escuchó algo parecido a un quejido… Con toda la fuerza que pudo empujó aquél cuerpo sobre el suyo y se levantó de inmediato.

- ¡¿QUE HACES?!- Gritó, fuera de sí a Misa, que se levantó también con renovada fuerza al ver el rostro fúrico del rubio.

- ¿Qué hace Misa? ¡Salvándote la vida!- Gritó, no porque quisiera sino porque Mello le había gritado así que ella pensó que lo mejor sería devolverle el mismo trato.

- ¡No te me acerques, Kira!- Cogió con furia el resto del cohetillo y caminó muy molesto hacia la casa, dejando a Misa hablando sola, le dolía el brazo por la caída, y su rostro estaba cubierto de suciedad, pero no le importó.

Matt y Near caminaban hacia la casa cuando se tropezaron con Mello, el rubio pensó que nada podía salir peor ese día. Los fulminó con la mirada, pero aún así Matt se acercó al rubio para preguntarle si todo estaba bien, cuando Misa los alcanzó.

- ¡Fuera de aquí!- Gritó desesperado, le asqueaba haber tenido a esa criminal cerca, y lo peor es que de alguna manera lo había salvado…

- ¡No seas maleducado!- Gritó la muchacha- Misa acaba de salvarte de esa cosa… ¡Casi explota contigo!-

Matt miró desconcertado a Misa, y luego a Mello, fijando su mirada finalmente en los restos del cohetillo en su mano izquierda, el rubio evitó su mirada lo mejor que pudo, y el pelirrojo comprendió lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Encendiste un cohetillo casero?- Preguntó, sabiendo ya la respuesta. Mello volvió a enviarle una venenosa mirada.

- ¡Ese no es problema de ustedes!- Se quejó- ¡No quiero se esta criminal se me acerque nunca más, y ni crean que los necesito! ¡Puedo cuidarme yo solo y sé lo que estaba hacien…!- Un sonido seco detuvo los gritos enojados del muchacho.

Plaf.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos a los tres muchachos y a Misa, fue Mello quien lo cortó.

- ¿Porqué rayos has hecho eso?- Dijo, siseando. El odio en sus ojos era evidente, casi palpable.

Misa tenia los ojos abiertos, y tartamudeando y con las mejillas coloradas respondió- ¡L-Lo hice para que dejaras de comportarte como un crío! ¡Todos estaban muy preocupados por ti! ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo peligroso que…? ¡Hubieses muerto, Mello!-Terminó con emoción.

Mello cambió de expresión, de enojado pasó a insolente- ¿Pff, y qué?-

- ¡La muerte no es algo con lo que puedas jugar!- Acoto la rubia, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Oh, y me lo dice el segundo Kira, no?- Soltó Mello, una sonrisa, no, una mueca apareció en su rostro. Veía cómo poco a poco Misa se iba rompiendo frente a él, y eso le encantaba. Destruir su perfecto mundo, desequilibrarla.

Misa cerró los ojos, estuvo a punto de llorar, pero mantenía el ceño fruncido- ¡Misa no fue Kira! ¡Y la vida no es algo para jugar! -

- ¡Y qué te importa! ¿¡Que haces aquí jugando a ser la madre de todos?! ¡El que Near y Matt hayan caído no quiere decir que yo también terminaré queriéndote!- Sin querer perdió el control de si mismo, sin cerrar los ojos y fijando ambos puños a sus costados, gritó no con más fuerza pero sí con más emoción- ¡¡Jamás te querré… Por tu culpa casi perdimos a L!!-

Los ojos de Misa se aguaron, y era cosa de minutos antes que se echase a llorar pero incluso así Mello seguía. El ambiente se volvió tenso.

- Mello…- Murmuró Matt, quien había tratado de ver la manera de detener todo eso, pero sin saber cómo- Ella no sabe… No tiene idea…-

- Entonces debería dejar de hablar- Siseó Mello, los puños a sus lados- Gracias a ti murieron muchas personas, gracias a ti por poco mueren Watari y L. Gracias a ti casi morimos nosotros- El veneno en su voz era suficiente.

- No tenía… No sabía…-

- Yagami Light…- Comenzó Near, sin dejar de ver a Misa debilitándose ante los ataques verbales del rubio.

- No- Siseó el rubio, interrumpiendo a Near- Ella tuvo tanta culpa que él, ella pudo detenerlo, cooperar con L, sólo por su supuesto amor…-

- Yo amaba a Light- Dijo la rubia entre sollozos, y aquella seguridad hizo que el rubio nuevamente perdiese el control, la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza.

- ¡Eso no era amor! ¡TU no entiendes nada!- Maldijo- ¡Nadie que no pudiese amar a si mismo podría amar a alguien más, y no de la forma enfermiza en la que tu lo hacías!-

- ¡Es suficiente, Mello!- Intervino Matt, empujando a Mello y caminando frente a Misa, el ceño fruncido indicándole a Mello que no jugaba.

- ¡No, estoy harto! ¡No puedo soportar tenerla aquí, comer en la misma mesa que L! ¡No sé cómo ustedes pueden soportarlo!- Dijo, se contenía para no ir a pasar del daño verbal al físico.

Matt se asustó porque parecía que Mello iría a golpearla en cualquier momento.

Near le sostuvo la mirada, se levantó y se acercó a Misa, la tomó de las manos y fulminó a Mello, ambos genios intercambiaron miradas feroces.

- Tú no entiendes nada. L no querría que nos portásemos así- Comenzó el albino, su voz calmada contrastaba enormemente con la voz alterada de Mello. Sus ojos negros con los ojos azules teñidos de sangre por la furia frente a él.

- ¿Acaso quiere que perdonemos a esta criminal? ¿Eso quiere?- Preguntó el rubio, mirando con desdén a Near y a Misa.

- Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad- Respondió Near.

- ¿Las personas a las que mató tuvieron una segunda oportunidad?- Dijo Mello, casi gruñendo cada palabra.

- No pienso hablar contigo ahora- Sentenció el albino, guiando a Misa hacia dentro de la casa.

- ¿¡Qué?!-

- No estás pensando correctamente, tus emociones están dominándote- Y entraron.

Mello y Matt los siguieron, el último tratando de que el primero entrase en razón, o al menos dejase de pensar con el hígado.

- El tiene razón, Lo siento- Dijo Misa a Near, en cuanto llegaron a la escalera, y aunque su voz no era muy fuerte, Mello y Matt lo escucharon- Yo arruiné sus vidas y las de muchos… No sé…- Se mordió los labios y subió las escaleras casi corriendo, terminando en su cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Matt y Near miraron a Mello con diferentes expresiones. La de Near era la misma estoica de siempre, pero sus ojos se fijaban duramente en el rubio, y la de Matt era de decepción total.

- A veces me pregunto porqué sigues siendo el sucesor de L. Eres un idiota- Dijo, subiendo las escaleras.

Mello fue a la cocina, tomó unas cuantas miles barras de chocolate y subió a su dormitorio. Matt no estaba ahí.

Decidió que no le importaba, siguió leyendo un par de libros y se aburrió. Al querer sacar otro encontró uno de los juegos de Matt. Se le quedó viendo. Luego pensó en el segundo Kira, en sus ojos rojos de tanto querer aguantar el llanto, finalmente en L y…

Mierda.

Él iba DEFINITIVAMENTE a lamentar esto.

- ¿Amane?- Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Misa. Al demonio los modales.

La encontró echada boca arriba sobre su cama, de no ser por los ojos abiertos hubiera creído que estaba dormida- Escucha, lo siento. No… No debí decir todo eso…-

- Pero…- Dijo Misa, a tiempo que se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama, Mello desvió la mirada.

- No, espera. Quiero hablar… Mi opinión sobre ti no ha cambiado, aún creo que tienes la culpa por todas esas muertes y por encubrir a Yagami… Pero, también soy testigo de que no eres la misma, y al no poseer una Death Note todos tus recuerdos fueron borrados y ya no eres más Kira. No fue tu idea la de matar criminales, pero lo hiciste por Yagami, ¿Cierto?-

- Sí- De haber visto a los ojos a Misa, Mello sabría que había dejado pasar un detalle importante, y que ahora la rubia sopesaba en su mente.

_Al no poseer una Death Note todos tus recuerdos fueron borrados y ya no eres más Kira._

Esa frase… Death Note… Todo tenia sentido ahora.

- Lo siento- Dijo Misa, Mello asintió y todo aquello parecía necesitar un sello por ambas partes, así que con mucho cuidado la muchacha se levantó, quedó frente a frente con Mello y muy cuidadosamente lo abrazó.

Mello se tensó, pero luego de unos minutos se relajó, cerró los ojos y se sorprendió al sentirse bien.

- No creo que ahora seas una mala persona, pero es muy difícil…- Murmuró.

- Misa sabe que sospecharás de ella siempre. Misa está agradecida por eso- Dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa, y sin soltar al menor.

Mello no respondió.

- Misa tiene mucho miedo…- Murmuró, y en vez de consolar a Mello, parecía que era ella la consolada. Mello la miró de reojo, totalmente sorprendido por la declaración- Misa teme que vuelva a convertirse en una asesina, pero está más tranquila al saber que la vigilarás-

Cuando Misa bajó a la oficina de L, no estaba alterada, sino más bien, poseía la resolución de alguien que acepta su destino.

- Ryuuzaki, Misa quiere hablar contigo…- L no tuvo tiempo de siquiera decirle que pasara, la muchacha entró y se sentó en el sillón más grande, su mirada fija en el suelo.

- ¿Es cierto? ¿Misa fue… Kira?- Preguntó, y observó a L. El moreno pudo ver en sus ojos la respuesta. No tenia caso mentir.

- Sí, fuiste el segundo Kira- Dijo, y en su pecho el peso que aquello tenía se aflojó. Finalmente.

- Pero si los sueños de Misa son recuerdos… Misa recuerda haber planeado algo con Ryuuzaki, Misa no era mala…- Dijo, pensativa, murmuraba palabras y parecía haberse olvidado de Ryuuzaki, luego murmuró muy bajito- Misa creyó… Misa creyó que a quien amaba…-

- Era a mí- Sentenció el muchacho, sentado en esa forma peculiar que lo asemejaba a un simio.

Misa se quedó callada.

- No es verdad, todo lo que recuerdas es cierto, solo que no recuerdas todo- Dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

- Pero Misa le salvó la vida a Ryuuzaki, él mismo lo dijo… Misa no haría nada así si no fuera porque… Y… Esto- Puso una de sus manos en su pecho, como si le faltase aire- ¡Ryuuzaki está mal! ¡No entiende!-

L se mantuvo tranquilo, pero algo en él experimentó un sentimiento de dejavú a esas palabras. ¿Qué era lo que no entendía, porqué siempre ella le decía que no entendía?

_Entonces, si a quien verdaderamente ama Misa es a Light, ¿Por qué duele? ¿Por qué su __corazón siente que ama a L? _

- Misa...- Comenzó el muchacho, viendo el conflicto interior en la muchacha, y observando con pena lo que ello sugería.

La rubia elevó la mirada.

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad?-

Misa lo miró con miedo, con terror- Si es así… Misa… Seguirá siendo Misa, ¿Cierto?-

- Sí- _Espero._

El ambiente derepente se tensó, y Misa supo que este era, aquí terminaba todo o comenzaba, aquí su vida iba a cambiar.

Por un lado podía decidir vivir en feliz ignorancia, pero los sueños, los terrores, las voces y los rostros no iban a poder dejarla en paz. Tenia que saber. Por otro lado era el perder lo que ella se había convertido, había visto lo que era antes de perder la memoria, ese ser de ojos rojos…

Finalmente se decidió.

- Misa quiere recordar-


End file.
